Jeller Fluff
by lshd
Summary: Morning after Jane's abduction. Pure Jeller fluff, because why not?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters. This is just a little Jeller fluff, because why not?

Jane woke up with a terrible headache. Groaning she turned over and looked at the clock.

She was going to be late if she didn't get on with it.

"Coffee?"

"How'd you sleep?" She asked Roman sitting up with a smile.

"Good, until the sun woke me," He told her.

"Maybe we could get some heavier curtains," She accepted the cup he passed her.

"No," He denied, "It was nice. Not a lot of sun in my last place."

"We better get on with it," Jane stood up and steadied herself.

"What's wrong?" Roman moved over to her side and took her coffee back.

"My head is killing me," Jane admitted.

Looking at her bruised face, Roman worried, "Did you get checked out by a doctor last night?"

"I'm fine," Jane insisted, "It's probably just the left over effects from the drugs."

"So when am I going to meet Oliver?" Roman asked her.

"Never," Jane denied, "He dumped me."

"You were abducted because of him, saved his ass and then he dumps you?" Roman asked in disbelief.

"That makes me feel even worse." Jane told him, "Even after everything he couldn't accept who I was."

"Then he's an idiot." Roman told her.

"You're biased," She smiled at him.

"With reason," He insisted.

Smiling she turned toward the closet. The room spun alarmingly and she knew nothing else.

Roman caught Jane before she could hit the floor. Lowering her gently down, he quickly moved over to the door to summon his handlers.

He opened the front door and motioned to them, "Its Jane…somethings wrong."

They followed him inside and knelt down next to the still unconscious Jane.

"What happened?" They asked him suspiciously.

"She woke up, said she had a terrible headache. Then she just collapsed."

"We need to call an ambulance and Weller," The agent kneeling next to Jane warned.

Just then Jane began to stir.

"What…?" She looked up at the agents leaning over her.

"Don't get up," Roman warned her.

"Did I faint?" She asked ignoring Roman and sitting up.

"Don't move," The agent cautioned her.

"Call the ambulance," Roman insisted.

"No," Jane insisted, "I don't need an ambulance,"

"You fainted," Roman reminded her.

"At lease call Weller," The agent insisted.

"No," Jane denied, "Please, just let me up."

Roman assisted her and she moved over and sat on the bed. She was shaky. She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't fine.

She watched the agent dial and lift his phone to his ear with reluctant acceptance.

Weller was already sitting behind his desk when his phone rang. Looking down he tensed when he realized that it was Roman's detail.

"Weller," He answered immediately.

"We've had an incident," The agent advised.

"What type of incident?" He asked already standing and heading toward the door.

"Roman called us inside and we found Jane was unconscious on the bedroom floor." He was advised.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" He demanded immediately.

"No," The agent denied, "She woke up and insisted she didn't need one."

"She could be bleeding out and she would insist that she's fine," Kurt said in worried frustration.

"What do you want us to do?" The agent asked.

"Drive her to the hospital, I'll meet you there." Kurt told them.

He left the office with a racing heart and worried frown.

"You could have at least let me get dressed," She told Roman pulling the blanket more tightly around her.

"Just be glad we didn't call the ambulance." Roman argued back.

She was sitting on a gurney in one of the examination rooms. Roman was hovering over her and making her nervous.

"This is ridiculous," She insisted.

"Ridiculous or not you're getting checked out," Kurt told her from the doorway.

She looked over at him in surprise, "You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"What'd the doctor say?" Kurt ignored her comment.

"I haven't seen one yet," Jane told him.

"What's the hold up?" He demanded.

"I don't think that fainting is exactly an emergency," Jane insisted.

"I'm going to find the doctor." Kurt turned around and left.

"How do you feel right now?" Roman worried.  
"Well enough to have walked in here," Jane told him, "You didn't have to carry me."

"Does you head still hurt?" He worried.

"Roman," Jane placed her hand on his arm, "I'm fine. Please don't worry."

Kurt returned with a doctor in tow.

"It seems like you might have this gentleman worried," The doctor told Jane moving over to her side.

She looked over and met Kurt's eyes. He did look worried.

"I was just a little dizzy," Jane told the doctor.

"She fainted," Roman denied.

"Looks like you've might have been in an accident recently?" The Doctor checked Jane's eyes.

"She was abducted," Kurt told the doctor.

"Abducted?" The Doctor looked at Jane in concern.

"I was drugged," Jane admitted, "Held for ransom with a man I was seeing."

"What drug was used?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Jane admitted,

"How long were you unconscious?" The Doctor continued his examination.

"Overnight," Jane explained.

"All night?" The doctor confirmed.

"Yes," Jane agreed.

"When you woke up…did you experience anything that might have made you think you'd been assaulted?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

Jane looked away uncomfortably, "No…"

"What?" Roman demanded.

"Some of my clothes had been removed," Jane reluctantly admitted, "But it was just my top. They were probably just looking at the tattoos."

Kurt didn't say anything, but the look on his face spoke volumes.  
"I really don't think anything happened," She insisted.

"We'll check," The doctor told her, "Have you had consensual sex in the last 48 hours?"

Jane blushed and told him, "No."

"Any chance you might be pregnant?" The Doctor further questioned.

"No," Jane cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"You're menstrual cycle is no indication," The Doctor warned her.

"I haven't been…intimate with anyone." Jane all but whispered.

Kurt looked away to hide the satisfaction that confession brought him.

"Okay, we're going to do some blood work. See if we can determine what drugs were used."

Jane swallowed a couple of time and tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying. Her ears had started to ring alarmingly.

Kurt was the first person to realize her distress. He moved over to her side quickly and pulled her against his chest. She rested her head against him gratefully.

"This isn't normal," Kurt told the doctor in frustration.

"No," The Doctor calmly agreed.

"Looks like you're going to be admitted," The Doctor told Jane.

When she didn't protest, Roman and Kurt shared a worried look.

"Do you want me to call Oliver?" Kurt forced himself to ask.

"No," Jane hastily assured him.

"He dumped her after all of that," Roman told Kurt, his anger for Jane apparent.

"Thanks Roman," Jane said without opening her eyes.

Kurt looked down at Jane and if she'd been looking she would have been surprised at the look on his face. He was furious with all that Oliver had put Jane through, but he couldn't deny he wasn't upset that their relationship was over.

"Does your head still hurt?" Roman worried.

"Only a little," Jane lied.

Kurt's hand automatically began rubbing her head where is still lay against his chest.

Roman watched them with a little smile.

"That feels great," Jane admitted.

The doctor left and before long an orderly came in with a hospital bed.

"We need to get you transferred over," He told her looking at the exposed portions of her skin with interest. Since she was still in her nightwear, there was a lot of skin to see.

Kurt glared at the man before pulling the blanket up and around Jane's shoulders. Instead of stepping aside, he picked Jane up and transferred her over to the other bed himself.

"Thanks," She told Kurt letting her arm fall from his shoulders.

"I'll go ahead and take her to her new room," The orderly advised them, "You can stop by admissions."

"We're going with her," Kurt denied.

"Okay," The orderly looked from one man to the other. He did not want to mess with these two. "You can come with."

Jane didn't know how they managed it, but Roman and Kurt stood vigil during her examination. They were there when they took her blood for analysis. The only time that they gave her any privacy was when the nurse came in with the rape kit. It was invasive and uncomfortable. Jane was relieved when they nurse left.

No sooner than the door closed behind the nurse than it was pushed back open and Kurt came back inside.

"Where's Roman?" Jane worried.

"He went to use the bathroom," Kurt explained as he came over and sat on the side of her bed.

"Oh," Jane said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt told Jane with a worried frown.

"For what?" Jane asked him in surprise.

"For not getting you to a doctor last night," Kurt told her.

"It's not important," Jane assured him, "You gave me the best gift I've ever had. You don't need to be sorry about anything."

"By the time Zapata and I got back from Vermont," Kurt said ignoring her protest, "Everything had settled back down, I just didn't realize you hadn't seen the doctor yet."

"Kurt," Jane reached over and touched his leg, "It's fine, I'm fine."

"It isn't and you're not," He argued.

"It's probably just whatever they gave us to knock us out," Jane insisted.

"Why didn't you tell me about your shirt?" Kurt asked her.

"I wasn't stripped," Jane insisted, "I don't feel…sore or anything."

"You know that's not a good enough, we need to be sure. You don't have to be traumatized to have been assaulted." Kurt argued.

"Well, they're checking," Jane reassured him.

"You still look pale," Kurt worried, putting her hair behind her ear.

"I don't feel great," Jane admitted.

"Did you have any breakfast yet?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane admitted, "I was sick last night after I ate."

"When was the last time you ate?" Kurt immediately demanded.

Jane frowned.

"Jane?" Kurt knew the longer she took to figure this out, the more worried he was becoming.

"I ate last night when we got home," Jane told him, "But I was sick later…so…I guess lunch the day before."

"So you haven't eaten anything that stayed down for almost two days?" Kurt clarified.

"They didn't feed us, plus Oliver and I didn't have a chance to eat before we were abducted. I was sick last night…so yes almost two days." She reluctantly told him.

"No wonder you fainted. The drug they used on top of your lack of food," Kurt reeled in his need to shout at her.

Roman pushed open the door and joined them, "Everything okay?" He worried at the tense silence.

"Jane hasn't eaten in almost two days," Kurt told him,

"She ate with me last night," Roman insisted.

"I got sick afterward," Jane told him.

Just then the Doctor came back in to confirm what they'd already expected, "Young lady you are dangerously dehydrated and anemic."

"What about the drugs and rape kit?" Kurt worried.

"The drugs have seemingly cleared her system and there was no indication of any assault and no specimen was found." The Doctor assured them.

"What now?" Kurt worried.

"We're going to start her on an IV, and keep her for observation." The Doctor explained, "With any luck, she'll be ready to go home tomorrow."

"Thanks, Doc," Roman told him looking over at Jane in relief.

"I told you it was nothing," Jane assured him, reaching for his hand.

"Not nothing," The Doctor argued, "You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"She will," Kurt promised with a look she was beginning to recognize. Stubborn determination, he was going to be unbearable, she just knew it.

Jane laid her head back against the pillows while the nurse expertly inserted the IV drip. She succumbed to sleep within minutes, unaware of the two men who shared their silent vigil, unified in their need to watch over her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of their amazing characters. These long breaks are grueling. They obviously hate us…so here's something to do in the meantime. I know I said this story was complete...but boredom got to me. Hope you enjoy.

Jane was sitting at her desk watching Tasha get ready to go out in frustration.

"I don't understand why he is being so stubborn," Jane told her.

"You don't?" She looked down at Jane with a smile.

"No," She said emphatically.

"Jane," Tasha reminded her, "You were just released from the hospital two days ago."

"I'm fine," Jane reminded her.

"You look much better," Tasha agreed, seeing how the bruises had mostly faded.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Jane looked over at Weller's office thoughtfully.

"It won't help," Tasha discouraged.

She didn't know how Jane could be so oblivious to what everyone else knew already. Having watched Weller when Jane and Oliver were missing, she had no doubt what this was about. The hours it had taken them to get to Vermont had taken their toll on him. The longer they drove, with no word from Jane, the more brittle he'd become. They both knew the longer the silence lasted, the more likely it was that Jane hadn't been able to overcome her captors. When they arrived at the location, the smell of bleach had been overwhelming. If Jane had succeeded in her escape, they wouldn't have had time to clean up and Jane wouldn't have needed to, so the outcome had been obvious. Jane had failed to escape. Tasha had felt grief at the obvious implications, but Weller had been in complete denial. He hadn't even been able to consider the ramifications.

She'd never felt so much relief when she'd seen the clue Jane had obviously left for her. Sharing the news with Weller hadn't given him the assurance he so obviously needed. He'd kept his emotions locked down tightly and hadn't said a word on the trip back. When he'd insisted on being patched in to Nas and Patterson's op to the charity, Tasha had watched him sit helplessly by while Nas had gone to Jane's rescue. He was not a man who was good at idly waiting at the best of times. With Jane in peril, it had been hard for Tasha to even watch.

She could see his face when Patterson advised Nas that Oliver was in the building, but Jane wasn't. Had Jane tried to overtake the men and been killed? They hadn't known. It was only when word finally came that Jane was located and safe, the Tasha had seen any emotion in Kurt at all. She'd watched him turn his face away from the team and she'd taken his hand and squeezed it tightly with her own. He'd been shaking. She would never forget the grateful look he gave her back in return.

They'd finally arrived back at the office to find Jane and Oliver in the conference room. Kurt had frozen just outside the elevator and looked at Jane like a man given a new lease on life, but to her surprised, Kurt hadn't gone to her, but turned away. She now knew he'd been working on getting Roman released to house arrest, but at the time she'd been stunned.

Sitting outside the conference room she'd watched Jane and Oliver talk with a worried frown. She knew how Jane felt about Weller and she now realized that Weller was far from impartial to Jane. This was going to be complicated.

When Jane had finally joined her and told her Oliver dumped her, she'd wanted to smile in relief. That made things much easier.

She had watched Weller's face when he asked Jane to come with him and she'd wanted to shake the two of them for being so stubborn.

Then Weitz had come and everything had become more complicated again. They'd almost lost Kurt…the whole team was shaken. Never had a relationship had so many obstacles.

"Tasha?" Jane pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" Tasha focused back on Jane.

"You look worried," Jane told her, "What's wrong?"

"I think you should sit this one out," Tasha admitted, "Give Weller a break. He's had a tough week."

Jane looked over at Weller's office in concern.

Tasha realized that Weller's wellbeing was the ticket to get Jane to concede.

Just then Weller looked up from his desk and caught Jane's concerned stare.

He looked back at with a frown before rising from his desk and heading over to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried.

"I'm fine?" He put his hands out in confusion, "Why?"

"It's been a hard week," Jane acknowledged.

"I wouldn't want to relive it," Kurt agreed placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing, "But we made it okay."

Placing her hand on top of his she squeezed back.

"You about ready?" Kurt asked Tasha.

"I'm good," She assured him watching how neither Kurt nor Jane dislodged their contact.

Just then the elevator binged and Oliver stepped out.

Jane looked up in surprise when he approached her desk carrying the stuffed animal from the carnival.

"Jane," Oliver told her, "We need to talk."

"Oliver…" Jane trailed off in confusion.

"I was wrong," he told her, "I should never ended things between us. I was overwhelmed and tired, but I've thought about it and I want you back."

Jane looked over at Tasha in desperation.

"This is probably not the place for this," Tasha suggested easily, "Perhaps you should wait until later."

"I'm sorry," Oliver looked down at Jane, "I know we should wait, but I needed to talk with you now. Maybe we could find someplace private?"

Jane didn't realize that she was clutching onto Kurt's hand until he used it to pull her up from her chair. He stepped close to her and placed a protective arm around her.

"This isn't a good time," Kurt denied, "We've been called out."

"Oh…okay," Oliver looked down at Jane, "Can I come by your place tonight?"

"Oliver…" Jane hesitated, "I don't know."

"Please," He insisted, "I made a mistake."

Jane looked down at the stuffed animal he was carrying.

"Here," He thrust it at her, "I wanted to give you this…"

"Thanks," She took it from him and clutched it to her chest. With Kurt's arm surrounding her and Oliver's stuffed animal in front of her, she felt shielded from the spectacle Oliver had unwittingly created.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said abruptly, "but you need to go." He motioned for a couple of other agents.

"Jane?" Oliver looked down at her imploringly.

"I'll call you later," Jane finally conceded.

Oliver was escorted back to the elevator while Kurt looked down at Jane with a piercing expression.

"Come with me," He told Jane leading her back to his office.

Tasha watched them go with a tired smile.

"Are you okay?" He worried when she followed after him with a blank expression.

"I'm okay," Jane assured him looking down at the stuffed shark sadly.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"After everything that happened," Kurt reminded her, "Do you still care for him?"

"I care about him," Jane clarified.

"Do you want to be with him?" Kurt insisted.

"I enjoy his company," Jane told him, "But I don't think of him the same way I did before."

"What do you mean?" Kurt took the stuffed animal from her and threw it onto the sofa.

"Before…there was a possibility. We had fun, but we knew nothing about each other, but it was so nice having someone to just relax with. Now…I know he wants more."

"And you don't?" Kurt clarified.

"Sometimes fun isn't enough," Jane finally admitted, "When we were held hostage, I couldn't really depend on him to be there for me. He did stop them from slitting my throat, but I was prepared to die. I didn't look to him for help. I didn't believe in him. How can we ever have…more, without having faith in that other person? He isn't like us…I know that I can depend on you, on the team to have my back. With him I felt terrifyingly alone, even with him in the room with me. I would have been easier If I had been alone, because then I wouldn't have had to watch out for him. Is that terrible?"

"No," Kurt assured her pulling her into his embrace, "You deserve to feel secure, even if you are more than capable of watching out for yourself."

"So what do I tell Oliver?" Jane worried.

"Tell him the truth," Kurt told her.

"He's been through so much and he just found out his father's dead," Jane reminded Kurt.

"You'd just been abducted, almost killed, beaten and drugged and he didn't have any trouble telling you." Kurt reminded her.

"It wasn't the best day I ever had, but he's not like you Kurt," Jane reminded him, "That's the problem."

She stiffened when she realized just what she'd said.

Kurt looked down at her in surprise. Seeing her blush he smiled.

"Nobody's like you either," Kurt assured her.

"So am I going out with you and Tasha?" She asked.

"No," Kurt denied.

"But you told Oliver that we'd been called out," Jane reminded him.

"We, Tasha and I, have been called out," Kurt didn't look like he had an ounce of remorse.

"You lied to him!" Jane accused.

"I did," Kurt didn't look contrite.

"Thanks," Jane squeezed him tightly before reluctantly pulling away.

"My pleasure," Kurt grinned.

Sitting next to Patterson, Jane listed to the op with a concerned frown. They were raiding a warehouse they'd found from one of her tattoos.

"Clear," Kurt called.

"Clear," Zapata confirmed.

"There's a group moving in from the south," She warned the team.

"How many?" Kurt demanded.

"There are at least ten," Patterson worried.

"Move in," Kurt advised.

"What are they carrying?" Jane asked Patterson with concern.

Patterson zoomed in, "They have two rocket launchers." She warned the team.

"Fall back," Kurt immediately ordered.

The building rocked with the first hit. It began to fall with the second.

"Are you clear?" Jane demanded.

The team answered back one after another until the only voice missing was Kurt's.

"Tasha, is Kurt clear?" Jane demanded in agitation.

"I don't know," Tasha denied, "We're taking fire."

"I'm sending backup," Patterson assured them.

"I'm going," Jane told her.

"Go," Patterson agreed.

"Take me with you," Roman insisted.

"I can't give you a weapon," Jane denied, "And this is too dangerous without one,"

"I can find Weller," Roman argued, "Let me help."

Jane looked at Patterson. Sharing a look of understanding Jane turned back to Roman.

"You're only there to find Kurt," She warned him.

"I'll find him," He promised.

Patterson watched them go with a worried frown.

When they arrived on the scene, team one was still taking fire and Kurt had yet to be located.

Jane directed team two to come in behind the terrorist group while she and Roman exited the vehicle.

"You circle around and see if you can locate Kurt," Jane told Roman, Pulling the sniper rifle over her head she looked to the building adjacent to the warehouse. "I'm going up. See if I can take out the men with the rocket launchers. I'll cover you, but you need to stay under the radar."

"They won't know I'm there," Roman assured her.

"Stay safe," She warned him, "Go get Weller."

"You too," He looked down at her, "I'm will find him."

"I know." She touched his arm, before heading to the roof ladder.

Jane ran along the steep pitch of the roof trying to find a clear line of site to her targets. The team was trapped between the now smoldering warehouse and the frigid river running adjacent to the site.

She knew she wasn't going to get many shots off. She needed to concentrate on the men with the rocket launchers. The first one wouldn't see it coming, but the second…that was a problem. He didn't need to be accurate he just needed to be faster than her. She considered her options. She was on the top of a six story building, but it was adjacent to the river. If she was late…she could probably make the jump to the river…If the fall didn't kill her, then freezing water very well might.

Bracing the gun she looked through the scope at her targets. She could hit them without question.

"I've got them in sight," She told the team.

"We're ready on your order," Team leader two confirmed.

"Once I take out the two with the launchers, we need to move in, we can't let them regroup."

"I've got Weller," Roman announced suddenly.

"Is he okay?" Jane demanded her heart racing.

"He's good," Roman assured her, "He was forced to take cover in what was left of the warehouse, his com didn't make it."

Jane took a deep soothing breath.

"Get ready," Jane warned team 2.

Her first shot was deadly. Turning her weapon she found her second target moving rapidly. His weapon already aimed in her direction. She shot at the same time he did. Hers was deadly, his was catastrophic. She felt the empty warehouse underneath her shake and abandoned her weapon to run toward the river. She could feel the heat of the fire and the crumpling of the structure as she ran. As the building began to fall, she dove over the side aiming toward the river.

"Jane!" Roman called in panic as he watched helplessly.

She hit the water and was momentarily stunned. The intense cold stole her breath and the impact of the water jarred her bones. If it hadn't been for the flying debris breaking the water surface before her, she was pretty sure the fall would have killed her.

Struggling she attempted to push off her heavy jacket that seemed determined to pull her down. Once it was removed, she began divesting herself of the heavy body armor and extra amo. Finally she began to rise. He progress was impeded by whatever was wrong with her arm. Just when she didn't think she was going to make it she felt a hand roughly grab her wrist and pull her up. She broke the surface and took a deep grateful breath of air before an arm grasped her tightly around the waist and began pulling her toward the shore. It wasn't until they reached the ladder that Jane realized that both Roman and Kurt were in the water with her.

It had been Roman that pulled her up, but Kurt was the one that supported her now.

"Are you okay?" She worried looking over her shoulder at him.

He looked down at her in stunned incomprehension.

"I fine," He told her, "But we need to get out of this water."

Jane grasped the ladder and attempted to pull herself up. She gasped at the darkness that seemed to overwhelm her at the movement.

"Jane," Tasha called from the top of the ladder, "You can do it."

Pulling her injured arm against her side protectively Jane began to climb. Kurt came up behind her and supported her as she pulled herself out. Leaning back against him she struggled to get her balance.

Once she was high enough, Tasha leaned over and pulled her the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" Tasha demanded leaning over her where she lay on the ground.

"I'm a little banged up," Jane told her, "But I'm okay."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Kurt demanded taking his place across from Tasha.

"It's my shoulder," Jane admitted, "I think it's dislocated."

Roman joined them by her head. "Let me see," He told her.

She sat up gingerly while he inspected it.

"This is going to hurt," He warned her.

"It already hurts," She told him with a grimace.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he took her arm and rotated until it snapped back into place.

Jane bit her lip to keep from screaming. The black dots were back.

"It's back in," He assured her.

"Thanks," She told him hoarsely blinking rapidly.

Kurt bit back a curse as he heard her shoulder pop back into place.

"Did we get them?" Jane looked over at Tasha.

"Everyone not dead is in custody," Tasha assured her.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt demanded.

"We're your backup," Jane stated the obvious.

"You were not cleared for the field," He reminded her.

"That was before they tried to blow you up," She reminded him.

The paramedics arrived to spare her any further argument.

Jane sat quietly while they medic checked her eyes. She was shivering in her wet clothing.

"We need to get dry," Kurt was watching Jane shiver in concern.

"We don't carry hospital gowns," The medic told him, "But we can provide you blankets."

"It's better than nothing," Kurt agreed.

Jane, Kurt and Roman climbed inside the ambulance, the warmth only heighted Janes shivering.

She sank down on the gurney and tried to unlace her boots. The wet strings and her shaking fingers couldn't seem to work.

"Let me," Kurt insisted dropping down to kneel by her feet.

Jan watched as he made short work of the task. He pulled off her boots and wet socks before rubbing her feet to help her regain circulation.

Roman finished stripping down before wrapping the blanket around his torso.

"I can help her," He told Kurt, "You need to get dry too."

Jane stood back up and Roman helped her pull her shirt off her uninjured arm easily. Once that was done he lowered the fabric down her injured arm more slowly. Her pants slid down her legs heavy with water. She stepped out and reached for the blanket.

Kurt looked at the swelling and bruises already forming with a worried frown.

"She needs to take off everything," Kurt insisted, seeing that Jane was still wearing her undergarments.

"I can do that," Jane told Roman when he looked uncomfortable.

"I'll get the paramedics," Roman told her.

She waited until he'd gone before throwing the blanket around her shoulders and bending down to remove her underwear.

Kurt watched her struggle briefly before coming up behind her.

"Wrap the blanket around your waist," He told her, "I'll help you with your sports bra."

"Kurt," Jane looked over her shoulder at him reluctantly.

"I can cut it off," He offered.

She nodded her head gratefully.

Holding the blanket up to her chest, she waited while he made short work of the task.

One the garment fell free Kurt looked down at her delicate back before his eyes traced the tattoo of his name possessively.

Pulling the blanket back up to cover more of her, he sat down next to her and pulled her against his side.

She felt his warmth and moaned in relief.

Rubbing her hands he pulled her more tightly against him.

"The fall should have killed you," He said accusingly.

"Sorry?" She said without opening her eyes.

"Jane," Kurt shook her gently, "You can't keep pushing yourself like this. Eventually, you're going to get yourself killed."

"I know it wasn't the best alternative," Jane admitted, "But as long as they had access to those launchers, we were seriously outgunned."

Before he could argue further, the door opened back up and Roman and the Medic climbed inside.

"I think you should all go in for an exam." He told them.

"I'm good," Roman insisted, "But I'll ride along so I can see exactly how Jane is."

"Let's go," Kurt agreed, still holding Jane against him.

The paramedic worked around Roman and Kurt as he inspected Jane's various abrasions.

"I'm fine," She insisted while he wrapped her arm and shoulder before putting her arm in a sling.

"You're with the FBI?" The medic asked, his eyes running over the ornate tattoos.

"I'm a consultant," Jane denied.

"Where'd you get your work done?" The medic asked with interest, reaching over he traced the outline of one of her tattoos, "They're fabulous."

Kurt wanted to break the man's hand. Roman beat him to it and in seconds the man's hand was held in Roman's crushing grip.

"Don't touch her," He warned him seriously.

The medic held up his hands hastily, "Sorry."

"Its fine," Jane assured him while looking at Roman.

"Just don't do it again," Kurt warned him.

Jane looked over at Kurt in surprise, where was Weller's calm voice of reason?

"Got it," The medic adamantly agreed.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor was familiar.

"Back again?" He asked looking between the three of them with raised eyebrows.

"She was almost blown up," Kurt told him.

The Doctor's eyebrows flew up.

"You lead a very…interesting life," He finally concluded beginning his exam.

Jane answered his questions and before long he told them. "I don't see any reason you can't be released."

"Great," Jane smiled at him in relief.

"Just…try to take it easy this time," The Doctor said seriously.

"Of course," She agreed.

Kurt and Roman shared a determined look. Jane could only look between the two of them in exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Blindspot or any of the wonderful characters.

Well…it's Wednesday and no Blindspot. Here's my contribution to help us make it two more weeks…Heavy sigh…

Jane watched Roman's face when the Uno cards started spitting out and began to laugh.

"You're going to lose," She teased him.

"I can't believe you've never played this game," Patterson shook her head.

"This game is horrible," Roman denied, "Why would anyone play this?"

"It's just because you're losing," Tasha scoffed.

"You thought this was the best game ever when you were winning," Kurt reminded him.

Roman glared at Kurt.

Jane placed down her card, "Uno," she warned the others.

"She's cheating," Reed accused her.

"How could I possibly be cheating?" Jane demanded.

"How do you do half the things you do?" Reed asked the room at large.

"He has a point," Kurt agreed.

"You think I'm cheating?" Jane asked Kurt, feeling a little hurt.

"No," He assured her laughing, "Not cheating, but also not winning."

When he played his draw four card, she was the one glaring.

The other's laughed.

"Uno," He warned them.

Three rounds later Tasha was doing her impromptu dance of joy while the others threw cards at her.

"Want to play another?" Roman asked them eagerly.

"It's getting late," Tasha denied.

"You just want to go out on top," Reed accused her.

"Can't rub it in otherwise," She agreed.

Watching them gather their things Jane looked back at Roman with a little smile. He looked so happy. She couldn't remember very much of their past, but what she did hadn't been like this.

She turned to find Kurt watching her with a smile.

"You seem pretty happy for a guy that just lost," She teased him.

"After all the games with Sawyer, I'm used to it." He admitted.

"Wow," She pulled on his shirt, "Mr. Competitive smiling at a loss…scary."

"I have other things to smile about," He told her cryptically.

Jane gave him one of those playful looks that made his heart race.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Patterson told Roman, "I can play another game."

They began picking up the scattered cards and setting up the game.

"You playing?" Roman asked Jane and Weller.

"I'm in," Jane agreed looking at Kurt in question.

"Why not," Kurt agreed.

They rejoined them at the table.

Jane seemed to be collecting cards instead of discarding them.

"I hate you all," Jane told them.

Patterson laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I'd watch yourself," Roman warned Patterson, "She once bit me so hard she left a mark." He pulled up his sleeve to show them a scar on his arm.

Jane looked over at him in shock. "You remembered something!"

Roman's smile faded and he looked over at Jane in surprise, "I did!"

"You bit him?" Patterson looked at Jane like she might have rabies.

"I…." She trailed off. She had no idea why she'd done that.

"I might have been sitting on her at the time," Roman remembered, sobering.

"Were you playing a game?" Patterson asked with a smile.

"Well, not exactly," Roman denied, "I was during the raid when Sheppard found us…there was a lot of shooting. Jane was trying to go get some of the younger kids, but I didn't want her to die…so I sat on her."

"What happened to the other kids?" Patterson worried.

"Some of them died," Roman admitted, "But Jane didn't."

Jane listened to Roman and abruptly she was back there…the noise, the smoke, the sound of fighting and dying. She remembered Roman holding her down. She remembered the fear of the younger children and the helpless feeling she felt as she watched them die. She had bit Roman, desperate to change the inevitable. He'd been younger, but he'd been the one to realize there was nothing she could have done. He'd been the one to shield her during the raid and hold her in the aftermath. He'd been the one that was strong.

Roman and Jane's eyes met as they remembered.

She felt tears well she refused to shed. He abruptly stood up and moved around the table.

"Remi," He worried pulling her up and out of her chair.

She fell into his arms and held him tightly.

"I'm fine," She assured him.

Kurt watched them with a concerned frown. What would this memory do to the two of them? Dr. Sun's warnings filled his head as he stood up and joined them. Roman had called Jane Remi…and he wanted to protest. He would not lose her…lose them…to their memories.

Placing his hand on Roman's shoulder he met his gaze over Jane's back.

Patterson was watching them with a tragic expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked Roman with a worried frown.

"It's hard to remember people you care about dying," Roman told him, "But this is the first memory I've had that I saved someone instead of killing them."

"I'm sorry I bit you," Jane mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't risk you for the others." Roman explained.

"I couldn't have saved them," Jane agreed.

"You were willing to die trying," Roman reminded her, "I couldn't lose you then and I can't lose you now."

"You have the team now," Jane reminded him.

Patterson stood up abruptly and moved in to join them. Standing beside them she pulled them both against her.

"Nobody is losing anyone," She assured them.

Kurt didn't hesitate, he moved into the group. Pulling Jane back against him he let his arm pull Roman in closer.

"We're in this together." He repeated the words Jane had told him so long ago.

Meeting Weller's eyes, Roman smiled, "Together."

They ended up finishing the game, but the atmosphere was subdued.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Patterson looked at the others with a reassuring smile.

Jane hugged her and Roman smiled as she headed out the door.

"I'm going to go shower," Roman told them, "Thanks for bringing the games." He told Kurt.

"These games are for you and Jane to keep," He told them, "We'll have to play again."

"Thanks," Roman walked away while they watched him with concern.

"You think he's okay?" Jane asked Kurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked her instead.

"I'm…" She trailed off.

Pulling her back against him he told her, "You're not okay."

"No," She agreed melting against him in defeat.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered.

It was as if him giving her permission to cry opened the flood gates. She began to shake while silent tears fell. He pulled her more tightly against him.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been allowed the luxury of crying. It was as if for once she didn't have to be the strong one. She could lean on him.

When the tears finally ran dry she abruptly became self-conscious.

"Kurt," Jane couldn't look up at him.

Reaching over he lifted her chin to force her to meet his concerned gaze.

"Jane," He chided, "I know you're strong. Crying doesn't change that."

"It's like you know what I need even when I don't," She admitted with a wavering smile.

"I know you," He agreed, "I'll give you whatever you need whenever I can."

It was a vow and she recognized it.

"Kurt…" She hesitated.

Kissing her forehead he assured her, "Roman isn't the only one who now has us to lean on."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She told him seriously.

"If I have my way, you won't have to find out." He assured her.

Smiling up at him she rubbed at the tears on her cheeks.

He ran his thumb over them to help whip them away.

"Do you want me to stay?" He worried.

"No," She assured him, "I want a chance to talk with Roman, make sure he's okay."

"Call me before you go to bed," He told her, "I want to make sure your both okay."

She nodded.

"Promise," He insisted.

"I promise," She assured him.

Turning he headed toward the door reluctantly.

"Be safe," She told him before he pulled it open.

Turning he looked down at her strangely before smiling back tenderly.

"I will."

She watched the door shut, missing him already.

Roman joined Jane on the couch.

"Feel better?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He looked down into her red eyes, "You?"

She knew she looked a mess and smiled anyway. "Better."

"I guess not all the memories we lost are worth having," He suggested.

"You saving me is worth remembering," She denied.

"I don't feel that was normally our dynamic," Roman denied.

"Maybe not," She simply agreed, "But dead is pretty permanent and if you saved me just once, then every good thing I did after that was because of you."

"So you're saying my saving you allowed you to save me all those times?" He teased her.

"It would have been hard to do dead," She reminded him.

"Then I'm awesome," He teased her.

"I've always know that," She pushed his shoulder.

"Our life was never like this," He looked at her with a worried frown.

"No," she agreed, "We had to hide every emotion, every worry. Preform when we wanted to quit. Fight when we wanted to run. You were all I had and I needed to hide what you meant to me so that they wouldn't use you against me. Nobody had our backs. We were just tools that could be replaced."

"Are you ever afraid we're going to have to lose all this and go back?" He looked at her seriously.

"I won't let anyone take this from us," Jane denied, "I would rather die than ever give up what we've found here."

"We might end up doing that anyway." He reminded her.

"Then we better appreciate it while it lasts," She suggested.

"While it lasts," Roman agreed, pulling her against him and squeezed her tightly.

"I guess it's my turn to shower." She pulled away, "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Nope," He denied.

"Jerk," She hit him on the back of the head.

"You're just sore because I won that last game," He argued.

"Beginner's luck," She accused him.

"You've never been a good loser." He accused her.

"How would you know?" She scoffed, "You'd have to have beaten me to know that."

"Touché," He chided.

She shot him a crude gesture and walked away to the sound of his laughter.

The phone rang and Kurt reached over to the nightstand and picked up his cell phone.

"It's about time," He chided when he answered.

"Roman and I talked and then I had to shower," She explained.

"How's he doing?" Kurt worried.  
"He's okay," She assured him.

"And you?" He insisted.

"It's hard to remember the bad things that happened, but it makes both us appreciated what we have now." She explained.

"Jane you're life isn't exactly easy," Kurt reminded her.

"It's never been easy," Jane agreed, "But for the first time we aren't alone. We've never really had anyone we could depend on before other than each other. Having a real family…that cares about you, that makes everything else worth it."

"I doubt you realize just how much we do care," Kurt whispered.

"If you care at all, it's more than we've ever had," She told him softly.

"I can assure you that at this point you're irreplaceable," Kurt admitted.

She drew in a shaky breath. Not a tool…irreplaceable.

"Jane?" Kurt worried.

"I see you tomorrow." She finally answered.

"Are you crying?" He demanded.

"No," She denied, whipping the single tear away.

"Should I come back over?" He worried.

"No," Jane denied, "I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll bring your favorite coffee." Kurt promised her.

"You're the best," She had never meant anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters. LONGEST WAIT EVER!

Jane and Tasha ignored the attention they garnished as they entered the club.

Looking around they moved over to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

"Did the informant give you any way to identify him?" Jane asked Tasha.

"No," Tasha denied, "It could be anyone."

"So guess that means whoever asks us to do…whatever…we agree." Jane confirmed.

"No it does not," Kurt said in her ear.

"I don't think rebuffing these guys are going to lead us to the informant," Tasha said with a laugh.

Kurt and Reed shared a look. The van was sitting outside the club, but even that wasn't close enough.

"Well…hello," Jane looked up at the man standing next to their table.

"Hello," She greeted.

"Care to dance?" He asked looking down at the tattoos she hadn't had to cover for this op.

"Sure," She looked over at Tasha before standing.

"Have fun," Tasha taunted watching the pair leave.

Jane joined the man on the dance floor. The music was loud and the beat was hot. There wasn't a lot of room for conversation in this environment. She wouldn't have thought so anyway. Apparently, the guy had done this before. He moved in closely and said right next to her ear, "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new in town," Jane lied.

"My lucky day," He ran his hand down her arm suggestively.

"What's your name?" Jane asked him moving slightly away.

"What's in a name?" The man asked, "Isn't there something else you want to ask me?"

Jane blinked a few times in confusion, was this they guy they were looking for?

"What do you mean?" She asked him, her confusion apparent.

"You know…you're place or mine?" The man suggested.

"I…" Jane looked over to Tasha for support.

"At a loss for words already, I haven't even started," The man said suggestively.

Jane was out of her element. She wanted to rebuff his advances, but if this was the guy they were waiting for, she should probably agree to go with him.

"What'd you have in mind," She hedged.

"She's with me," Jane looked over in surprise when Kurt cut in.

Now she was really confused, because she and Tasha were on point for this op. The guys had decided to monitor in the van so they wouldn't scare off the informant. Had something happened? Jane looked over to see Reed now sitting with Tasha at their table.

"I don't think so," The guy dancing with Jane said.

"No," She told him, "I am with him."

Kurt pulled her against him in challenge.

"Your loss," The man looked at Kurt's size and turned and left the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded when Kurt didn't immediately release her.

"We don't have enough information for this to be a secure information drop. I'm calling it." He told her.

"We just got here," Jane argued.

"The way you and Tasha look, there's no way you aren't going to draw a fair amount of interest. You can't just go along with everyone that comes along." He insisted.

"What if that was our guy?" She demanded.

"This is my call," Kurt insisted.

The song ended and they moved back over to Reed and Zapata.

"Tell me you weren't going to go anywhere with that guy," Reed said as they sat down.

Jane didn't answer.

"We need to get you out more," Tasha teased her.

"What…I've can only remember ever dating one guy," Jane protested, "and I didn't meet Oliver in a place like this."

"You're like every guys fantasy," Reed rubbed his face, "Legal and naive."

"I am not naïve," Jane denied.

"You're a babe in the woods," Tasha shook her head.

Kurt didn't say anything at the exchange, but his jaw did seem tense.

"We should stay a little longer," Tasha suggested, "You might deter our guy, but at least we can introduce Jane to the ins and outs of transient love."

"Sounds fun," Jane said with a straight face.

"Nobody thinks you're funny," Reed warned Tasha.

"Let's dance," Tasha looked over at Jane.

Standing Jane followed after her.

Reed and Weller watched the woman moving to the beat.

"They look like their having fun," Reed took a sip of his drink.

Seeing the smile on Jane's face Kurt couldn't argue. He also noticed that they weren't the only ones watching. He remained seated when men tried their chance and failed.

When the women finally returned to the table, Kurt felt some of his tension ease.

"Let's go," Tasha took a last drink before the others stood and joined her.

They climbed inside the van and she looked over at Jane.

"You get it?"

Reaching into the waist of her skirt Jane pulled out the paper. "Got it."

"What's that?" Kurt demanded.

"The information we came for," Tasha assured him.

"Where'd you get it?" Reed demanded.

"One of the guys on the dance floor got a little handy," Jane admitted, "They placed it in my lower back…guess they should be glad I'm one of the few women there tonight that was wearing under wear."

Reed and Tasha got a kick out of that, but Kurt looked far from amused.

"Do you know who it was?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"It could have been one of three different guys," Jane denied.

"Three men had their hands down you skirt?" Kurt demanded in disbelief.

"No," Jane laughed, "Only one did that, but when I looked there were three men behind me."

Kurt was mollified, but still unamused.

Moving over to the computer, Tasha unfolded the paper and keyed in the code.

"Patterson did you catch which guy had his hand down Jane's skirt?" Tasha taunted.

"Not funny," Jane denied.

"I patched into the clubs video camera and Jane you'll be glad to know it was the handsome dark haired man in the middle." She joined in the fun.

"I was hoping it was him," Jane laughed, "He had nice eyes."

"He didn't happen to leave you his number while he was at it?" Patterson teased suggestively.

"That's enough," Kurt warned them.

"Sorry," Patterson didn't sound sorry at all.

"No number," Jane denied, "He'll just have to live on in our dreams."

"No problem," Tasha assured them.

Tasha continued to decode the information while the others waited.

"It's an address," She looked over her shoulder at Kurt.

"To what?" He demanded.

"Patterson?" Tasha asked.

"It's a warehouse by the dock." Patterson pulled up satellite imagery.

"Any idea what's inside?" Kurt asked.

"No," Patterson denied, "But I can tell you that there seems to be armed patrol."

"Who owns the building?" Reed asked her.

"It's a shell company," Patterson explained.

"So whoever or whatever is in that building is attached to the tattoo on Janes left shoulder." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you want to do?" Jane looked over at Kurt in question.

"We need to find out what's in that building," He insisted.

"There might be a way," Patterson suggested.

"How?" Kurt encouraged.

"There's a club just a couple of blocks over," Patterson suggested, "Jane and Tasha are dressed the part. If they play the damsel in distress, they might be able to gather some Intel."

"It's too risky," Kurt denied, "We have no idea what's in there."

"Wait," Tasha insisted. "There's a second number on the paper. She began decoding silently. Looking over her shoulder she warned Kurt, "It's a timer."

"To what?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Tasha told him, "But we have less than three hours before it hits zero."

"That's not a lot of time," Reed noted.

"Looks like damsel in distress is a go," Tasha told them.

"We need backup," Kurt finally and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll send them out." Patterson assured them. "You need to be careful," Kurt looked at Jane and Tasha seriously, "You won't be wearing a vest, if anything happens, you need to take cover."

"Got it," Jane assured him.

It took them twenty five minutes until all the units were in place.

Tasha and Jane stood at the door in the back of the van.

"This is just a recon mission," Kurt warned them, "Do not engage and do not go in that building."

"Affirmative," Tasha agreed.

With one last penetrating look, Kurt stepped aside and let them exit the vehicle.

Jane and Tasha headed in the direction of the warehouse.

"I think drunk is the way to go," Tasha suggested.

"Both drunk, or one sober friend trying to get her other friend to listen?" Jane suggested.

"Both drunk," Tasha insisted, "We're less threatening that way. It will also help them underestimate us."

They rounded the corner and could see the first armed guard patrolling the street.

Tasha began to laugh loudly and Jane waivered unsteadily before dropping the contents of her purse on the ground.

"Wait…wait," She said too loudly to Tasha, before bending down to gather her things. She picked up the lipstick before letting it fall back onto the ground…"I think my purse has a hole in it," She complained while looking down at it in confusion.

"Oh," Tasha said sadly, "That's your favorite one…"

The guard approached them cautiously before relaxing.

"Ladies," He called out, "You can't be here."

Tasha looked over at the man in confusion. "Where?"

"This is a restricted area," The man explained patiently.

"Jane…Jane this is a rrreesstic…restrict….restricted area," Tasha slurred.

"What…like VIP?" Jane asked in eager confusion.

"No, as in like you need to leave…" The man insisted.

Jane walked over to him, the contents of her purse forgotten, "You're kinda cute," She leaned against him heavily.

Tasha began to laugh again.

The man didn't immediately pull away.

"That's not fair," Tasha complained loudly, "You always get the cute guys."

"You have a friend that looks like you?" Jane asked him hopefully.

The man spoke into his earpiece before looking down at Jane suggestively. "Friends on the way."

"Told you," Jane looked over at Tasha, "Cute guys always have cute friends…"

Kurt listened to the conversation with a hard jaw.

"The guard in the south corner has abandoned his post, we have an opening," Patterson told the team in satisfaction.

"I'm on it," Reed stood up and head toward the door.

"We need to know what's inside," Kurt reminded him, "The sooner we get this Intel, the sooner we can pull them back in."

Kurt watched Reed head out.

"You smell nice," Jane sniffed the guard again.

"You feel nice," He told her running his hand down her exposed back.

Jane started laughing and pulled away, "That tickles."

"What's going on here?" the second guard approached them with a scowl.

"These ladies…are lost." The first guard explained.

"Ohhhh," Tasha moved closer, "You're right, he is cute."

"What?" the second guard demanded.

"You're friend said you were cute," Jane explained looking him over, "He was right."

"I did not say you were cute," The first guard denied.

Tasha laughed again, "Yes you did…"

"What are you doing?" The second guard demanded.

"Do you see these women?" The first guard asked.

The second guard looked over at them.

"Wait…" He moved closer to Jane, "I know you…"

Jane looked over at Tasha in alarm.

"You're Remi…" The second guard began to raise his gun.

Jane didn't waste any time. Dropping the act she tackled him just as his automatic weapon fired.

Tasha was able to disarm the first guard and struggled to restrain him while watching Jane fight for control of the gun.

"Move in," Kurt told the team, hitting the back door of the van at a run.

Jane felt the butt of the gun slam into her cheek and grunted, but she didn't let go. Slamming his hand into the ground she attempted to twist the weapon from his grip. He rolled over, taking her with him. She was now on the ground with him astride her. She brought up her knee and hit him in the kidney. He flinched, but didn't relent.

When he brought the butt of the gun back down, she barely moved in time.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for years," the man taunted her.

"I haven't thought of you at all," Jane scoffed.

"Bitch," He yelled, trying to bring the muzzle of the weapon toward her.

She deflected the gun just as he pulled the trigger. The bullets slammed into the ground beside them. She flinched as one of the ricocheting fragments pierced her arm.

When blood began to spread across his shirt, Jane looked up in relief.

It was only when his slumping body was forcefully removed from her that she realized that Kurt had shot him.  
"Are you okay?" He demanded immediately.

"I'm a little banged up," She assured him, "What about Tasha?"

"I'm fine," Tasha said from where she held the other guard on the ground.

Moving over to her, Kurt slapped his cuffs on the guard Tasha subdued.

"You two need to get back to the van," Kurt told them.

"We're with you," Jane denied.

"You aren't wearing vests," Kurt insisted harshly, "And looking at your arm, I'm pretty sure you've been shot. Tasha, take the prisoner and Jane back to the van."

"I will," Tasha agreed, looking at Jane with concern.

Kurt moved past them and headed toward the warehouse quickly.

It took them fifteen long minutes to secure the location.

Jane was letting Tasha clean the abrasions on her back when Kurt and Reed finally returned.

"Are you both okay?" She worried when they came back in.

"Were fine," Kurt told her, inventorying her scrapes and abrasions.

"What was inside?" Tasha demanded.

"Weapons," Reed told her, "Lots of them."

"How's your arm?" Kurt asked Jane looking her over.

"It's a piece of shrapnel," Tasha warned him. "It's still in there."

"I want the two of you to get checked," Kurt insisted.

Arriving at the hospital, Jane insisted on walking inside.

Tasha followed along with her.

The Doctor took one look at Jane and then over at Tasha.

"Bring a friend to work day?" He asked with dry humor.

"She's been shot," Kurt warned the doctor.

"I haven't been shot," Jane denied immediately, "Just a little piece of shrapnel."

"I think consulting means something different to you than it does to me." The Doctor shook his head, "We don't give out frequent injury discounts."

"It's been a long couple of weeks," Jane agreed.

"It's been a single week," The doctor denied, "Are you saying you've been injured more than the three times I've seen you?"

"No," Jane denied immediately.

Moving around to inspect her back he teased her, "Casual Friday?"

"Something like that," Jane agreed.

"Just check her arm," Kurt wasn't amused.

The doctor probed the area and Jane kept her face impassive. Kurt was obviously unamused and she didn't want to do anything more to annoy him.

"Well?" Kurt demanded when the doctor didn't say anything.

"I can remove the projectile," The Doctor assured him, "But I'll need to take an x-ray to ensure we get it all."

Jane didn't flinch with the doctor injected her with a local anesthetic. She did bite her lip when he began probing the wound. Kurt reached over and grasped her hand. She held on to his lifeline gratefully.

"I've got it," The doctor let the metal drop into the pan with a clink.

Jane let some of the tension leave her now that the worst was behind her.

"I'll send in the orderly to take you down to x-ray and a nurse to help you clean up these abrasions." The doctor advised them.

"Thank you," Jane told him.

Moving over to Tasha the Doctor checked her out.

"Your hand is going to be sore," He warned her, "But otherwise you look fine."

"I thought my wife's girls night out was hell on wheels, guess I underestimated just how lucky I really am." He told them as he moved over to the door.

"See you tomorrow," He told Jane as he pulled it open.

"Not if I can help it," Kurt denied.

Smiling back at them the doctor disappeared.

"You want us to wait with you?" Reed asked Kurt, not doubting that he was staying.

"No," Kurt denied, "I need you to take charge of the scene. See if you can find out more about the man that was able to identify Jane."

"We're on it," Tasha agreed standing up.

"You don't have to wait," Jane told him.

"I'm staying," He denied.

She didn't protest any further, but squeezed the hand she was still holding.

The x-ray showed no additional metal. Jane was forced to remove her dress for the abrasions on her back to be cleansed. The stinging was uncomfortable. She also had an abrasion on her right hip. Once they were done, she accepted the scrubs they gave her with a grateful smile.

"I'll just be a minute," She told Kurt sliding off the gurney, holding the blanket to her chest.

"You need any help?" He worried.

"I don't think so," She denied, moving into the bathroom.

He looked at her back as she walked away. There was a scrape across the tattoo of his name. He felt like that was symbolically appropriate, since he felt frayed around the edges. He'd stood here with her more times than he was comfortable remembering. It seemed to be escalating.

"I'm ready," She told him walking back over to him.

When he looked down at her silently, she walked over to him, "Everything okay?"

"No," He told her, "The Doctor was right, you've been in here three times this week."

"It was just a run of bad luck," She insisted.

"No," Kurt denied, "You're being reckless."

"I'm not," Jane denied.

"Jane you sent us after those kids even knowing that there were seven guards watching you and Oliver. You were unarmed and outnumbered and yet you still gave us the location of the children."

"We couldn't let anything happen to the kids," She argued.

"What about you?" He demanded.

"I can take care of myself." She insisted.

"By jumping off the roof of a falling building into the freezing water below?" He reminded her.

"Staying on the building wasn't exactly an option," She argued.

"The point is that you keep risking yourself." Kurt put his hands out in frustration.

"Tonight there was nothing else I could have done," Jane insisted, "He recognized me. Sheppard has never put a tattoo on my body that ever led back to Sandstorm. We couldn't have anticipated that."

"Maybe not," Kurt relented, "But earlier you were going to go outside with that guy."

"I thought he might be our informant."

"An informant we knew nothing about! He could have been sent to eliminate you for all we knew." Kurt was becoming more agitated the longer he argued.

"Kurt was is this all about?" Jane placed a hand on his arm soothingly, "You know how dangerous our line of work is. What's changed?"

"You're acting like you have nothing to live for." Kurt accused her.

"That's not true," Jane denied.

"What would Roman and I do if you end up getting yourself killed?" He demanded.

"I'm not trying to die," Jane denied.

"You are all the family Roman has," Kurt stressed, "And I've already lost you once. I'm not willing to do it again."

"I'm not Taylor," Jane looked at Kurt in confusion.

"No, you're not," He agreed, "You're Jane and the three months that you were with the CIA were enough to show me just how important you are to me…to the team. I'm not letting you continue to risk yourself like this."

"I'll be fine," She assured him with a worried frown.

"If you end up here one more time," Kurt warned her, "I'm taking you out of the field."

"You can't mean that!" Jane denied immediately.

"I do," Kurt warned her.

"This is not my fault," She insisted.

"Maybe not," Kurt agreed, "But you need to be more cautious and if the only way you'll do that is by sitting at the office, then so be it."

"Kurt…" Jane trailed off.

"Let's go," Kurt interrupted her, "Roman's waiting to see you."

She saw the determination in his face and took a deep breath. He wasn't bluffing she knew his well enough to know that.

"Let's go," She finally relented walking over toward the door.

She didn't see the look on his face when he saw the scrub top sticking to a seeping wound on her back. If she had she might have understood.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Blindspot or any of the wonderful characters. I was going to post this on Wednesday...but close enough. Hope you enjoy! I am living on fanfiction...otherwise I would have expired from withdrawals. Why won't they just renew this show and put us out of our misery? WHY?

Jane entered Patterson's lab silently. She stopped and took a moment to study the dynamic of the people waiting. Patterson, Tasha, Reed and Kurt stood together. It was the woman that stood near them that made her pause. This woman was watching Kurt with a look that was easy enough to interpret. The fact that he seemed oblivious to her regard didn't make Jane feel any better. The woman was stunning.

Just then Kurt looked up and saw her standing there.

"Jane," He greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back and joined them.

"Sorry I'm late," She told them.

"We were waiting," The woman told her.

"Jane," Kurt looked over at the other woman briefly, "This is Special Agent Jenna McKnott she's assisting us on this case."

"What case?" She moved over to look down at Patterson's computer desktop.

"I cracked a tattoo," Patterson told her with triumph.

Jane smiled, Patterson had been doing that for as long as she had memories, but she never failed to become excited each and every time. She doubted Patterson experience much that challenged her, so these tattoos satisfied that need.

"What'd you find?" She asked.

"She's already gone over her process," Janna explained, "The reason I'm here is because I've been investigating Zach Carson, the man implicated in the tattoo, for more than a year now."

"Zach Carson?" Jane looked over at Tasha. Just as she suspected, Tasha hated this new dynamic.

"He's a special prosecutor and there have been allegations that some of the cases he's tried have been set up to remove key individuals from preventing Carson from achieving his goal of becoming governor." Janna explained.

"So it's corruption," Jane verified.

"Alleged corruption," Janna insisted.

Looking over she saw Kurt watching Jenna with a frown.

"Alleged corruption," Jane repeated with a look back at Tasha.

Tasha shared an understanding smile with her.

"How does he tie into the tattoo?" Jane asked Patterson. She didn't care if Janna became impatient, the information was critical.

"This flower tattoo on your lower right hip is a combination of Morris Code and cipher. It spells out Carson's name with a reference to a case he brought against an up and comer in the governor's office, Jerry White."

"What is White accused of?" Jane asked her.

"Espionage," Janna answered for her.

It was Patterson's turn to frown at Janna.

"You've been working on this for a year," Jane looked at Janna, "What have you been able to uncover so far?"

"Nothing concrete," Janna was forced to admit.

"If you don't have any evidence," Jane asked bluntly, "What began your investigation in the first place?"

"We had an informant," Janna told him, "He provided us with Intel on several of the cases, but the most convincing information he provided was on cases that hadn't yet been pursued. Once charges were brought against some of those people listed, we realized that it was a systematic and methodical plan."

"Didn't your informant provide you any evidence?" Tasha demanded.

"No, he just provided intel," Janna denied.

"Have you been able to identify him?" Kurt asked.

"No," Janna denied, "He hasn't been in contact for a number of months now."

"He just stopped contacting you?" Jane asked in surprise.

"I tried to set up a meeting," Janna admitted, "We were going to bring him in, see if we could tie him to Carson is some substantial way."  
"What happened?" Patterson asked.

"I don't know how," Janna told them, "But the information was leaked. There was a shooter on the roof waiting for their chance to take out the informant."

"Did they get him?" Reed asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Janna admitted, "They either got him or he went underground. We haven't heard from him since."

"Did he know you were going to bring him in?" Jane asked.

"No," Janna denied, "Otherwise he wouldn't have shown up."

"So you turned on him," Tasha said bluntly.

"He's a criminal," Janna insisted, "He needed to be brought in."

"He was an asset," Jane insisted.

"Well you would say that," Janna told her looking at her tattoos with scorn.

Jane immediately tensed. Looking over she caught Kurt's eyes.

"Jane is a key member of this team," Kurt looked over at Janna, "You've been included on this investigation as a courtesy because of your knowledge of the file. If, however, you don't feel that you can work with us, the information that's been compiled is part of the case study."

Janna attempted but couldn't completely hide her surprise.

"That won't be necessary," She insisted, "I'm honored to work with you all."

Kurt looked at her a moment longer before looking back over at Jane.

"Fine," Kurt relented.

"So where do we go from here?" Jane asked them.

"We need to pull all of Carson's files and try to identify which cases either directly or indirectly benefited him." Kurt told Patterson.

"I think that we should try to set up a sting." Janna suggested.

"Using what exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Another informant." Janna told them.

"You have another informant?" Tasha demanded.

"No," Janna denied looking at Jane, "You do."

"Are you saying that you want to use Jane as bait to see if you can catch whoever Carson sends to take her out?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"No," Janna denied, "I'm saying that now that one of her tattoos has been linked to this corruption case, Carson's bound to hear about it. She's already bait, we just need to catch the person sent to take her out."

"How would she be linked to this case in any way?" Kurt demanded with a hard jaw.

"I updated the case file as soon as you notified me of your findings." Janna admitted.

"But your office has a leak," Reed reminded her.

"A leak we know about," Janna corrected, "We can use that information against them."

"So you set up a member of my team, as bait, without notifying me of your intension?" To say that Kurt was unamused was an understatement.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Janna told him, "I didn't realize that you considered her a part of your team. Since she is not officially an FBI agent and been linked to one of the biggest terrorist organizations in the country, I didn't think you'd object."

"Well, I do object," Kurt was furious.  
"I can't change it now," Janna told him.

Kurt swung to face Jane, "Why were you late this morning?" He demanded abruptly.

Jane looked away. She didn't want to tell him and after his ultimatum at the hospital yesterday she hadn't been going to.

"Jane?" Kurt moved to stand directly in front of her.

"I was pushed off the platform trying to catch the subway this morning." She finally admitted.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you ride in with Roman and his detail?" Kurt demanded as he stepped into her personal space.

"I'm fine. Dr. Sun wanted to meet him outside her office this morning." Jane explained, "She thought a change of atmosphere might trigger some new memories."

"Thank god the train wasn't coming," Patterson said.

Jane didn't answer her.

"There was a train coming," Tasha realized, "Wasn't there?"

"It was close," Jane reluctantly admitted.

"Patterson," Kurt turned to her, "I need the footage from the subway."

"I'm on it," Patterson began typing.

Jane rubbed her face before finally looking up into Kurt's worried eyes.

"What time?" Patterson asked Jane.

"Around 7:30," Jane told her.

"I've got it," Patterson exclaimed.

Jane turned to the screen, "I reported it to the police," Jane explained, "That's why I was late."

"You weren't going to tell us," Kurt accused her.

"It didn't require a trip to the hospital," She hastily assured him.

"Didn't require or you didn't go?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Didn't require," Jane insisted.

"There's Jane," Tasha drew their attention.

Jane saw herself walking down the steps to the train. She then watched as an elderly woman dropped some money. Walking over to the edge of the platform, Jane had just called to the woman and was bending down to pick it up, when a man with a hoodie came over and pushed her over the side. She just missed getting electrocuted. Rolling to the side, she avoided getting hit by the very train she'd been waiting on. The crowd on the platform was screaming and she watched as both the elderly lady and the man with the hood calmly moved away. -

"I need to know who that woman is and anything you can tell me about the guy that pushed Jane." Kurt told the team, "Janna, you can leave."

"What?" Janna looked stunned.

"Nobody recklessly puts my team at risk. Before we were even aware of the situation, you set Jane up. She was almost killed." Kurt said bluntly.

"This is my investigation," Janna insisted.

"Not anymore," Kurt denied.

"This isn't over," Janna insisted.

"You still have your job," Kurt told her, "It's more than you deserve. Jane, come with me."

She looked at Janna's furious face before turning and reluctantly following Kurt.

He went into his office and closed the door. Turning to look at her she shifted uncomfortably while he watched her saying nothing.

"I should have told you," Jane admitted with regret.

"Why would you keep something this serious from me?" Kurt asked with a clenched jaw.

"I thought it was just and accident," Jane insisted, "And you threatened to take me out of the field. How can I watch out for all of you, if I'm here?"

"Why do you feel like you have to watch out for us?" Kurt asked with incomprehension.

"None of you would be out there if it wasn't for me," Jane insisted, "If something happens to you… it's all on me."

"Jane," Kurt closed the space between them, "We were FBI agents long before you came along. We know what we signed up for. Nothing is going to happen, but even if it does, it's not because of you."

"Says the man that feels responsible for everyone…all the time." Jane reminded him.

"I'm in charge of this office," Kurt reminded her, "Keeping everyone safe _is_ my responsibility."

She knew where she stood with Kurt, but hearing that she was a responsibility to him hurt.

"That's not true," Jane denied, "When Mayfair was killed, you did hold me responsible. I didn't know it was going to happen, but I do know that it's my fault that it did. I won't make that mistake again. I will do whatever it takes to prevent anything else happening to you or the other members of your team."

"You're a member of our team," Kurt reminded her in frustration.

"I'm an asset, as Janna just pointed out." Jane reminded him.

"That's not all you are," Kurt denied vehemently.

"I'm not your responsibility Kurt," Jane insisted.

"Jane," Kurt moved to stand between her and the view of the entire NYO, "You've always been more to me than that and you know it."

"Of course when you thought I was Taylor, you felt the need to watch out for me, but finding out I was a terrorist changed everything. How could it not?" She smiled without any humor.

"It changed nothing," Kurt told her in mounting frustration, "That was the problem. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you because it should have mattered, but it didn't. I still worried about you. I still looked for you every time I walked into the room. I still insisted every time we went out that you were with me.

"I thought that was because you didn't trust me with any of the others?" She said in confusion.

"It wasn't." Kurt forced himself to admit.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Jane asked him bluntly.

"I need for you to stop acting like your expendable, because you aren't now and you never were." He explained with vulnerability that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his arm.

"If you can't do it for me," Kurt insisted, "Do it for Roman. He needs you. You are all he has."

"Kurt I would do anything for you," Jane looked at him in surprise.

"Then you need to take better care," He told her, "I can't wake up every day wondering if today is the day I'm going to lose you."

"I promise," Jane assured him, "I'll do my best."

"You also need to tell me immediately when something happens. The thought that you almost…died…this morning and you didn't even call me, is making me worry every time you aren't within sight. I need to believe you're okay and know immediately if you're not."

"You'll be the first person I call," Jane reassured him, "But you need to promise me you won't take me out of the field. I need to be a part of this."

"Fine," Kurt agreed, "But you're with me."

"I won't let you down," Jane promised him.

"The only way you could do that is if you get yourself killed," Kurt said bluntly.

"What now?" Jane asked him.

"Now we find out who's trying to kill you and stop them," Kurt told her.

"Janna's going to cause problems," Jane warned him.

"Let her," Kurt dismissed, "She put you at risk. There is nothing anybody could say that is going to get her back on this case."

"What did you find out?" Kurt walked back into the lab followed closely by Jane.

"We couldn't identify the man in the hoodie," Patterson told them, "But the elderly woman's name is Cynthia Arnold."

"It's unlikely that she's a part of all this," Jane speculated, "She's not making any attempt to conceal her identity."

"She's connected in some way," Reed insisted, "She didn't react to you getting pushed. Everyone else in the crowd expressed some type of reaction, but not her. She knew."

Re-watching the clip of Jane getting pushed, Kurt forced himself to look away from Jane and at the faces of the people surrounding her.

"Reed's right," Kurt agreed.

"So where do we find her?" Jane asked Patterson.

"She's a resident of an assisted living center," Tasha told them, "The good news is that anytime she leaves the center, she needs to be checked out and back in."

"Maybe that will lead us to the man in the hood," Kurt suggested, "Let's go pay her a visit."

"I'll run a background check on her and see if I can tie her to Carson." Patterson called after them.

"Let us know what you find." Kurt agreed.

Jane sat in the front seat of the car and glared at Kurt.

"This is ridiculous."

"You want to be out in the field when someone is trying to kill you," Kurt told her, "You wear a vest."

"We are going to an assisted living center," Jane reminded him, "If I walk in there like this, someone is likely to have a heart attack."

"You could just call it a fashion accessory," Tasha suggested from the back seat.

"They'll probably be more interested in your tattoos than the vest," Reed offered.

"You aren't helping," Jane looked over her shoulder at them.

"Hey," Reed held up his hands, "We're all for keeping you alive. Sue us."

Seeing that she would get no assistance from the back seat, Jane fell silent.

"This is the first time I've been targeted because of what my tattoos might tell us," Jane realized.

"Unfortunately," Kurt looked over at her, "It might not be the last. I've had any information about you removed from Carson's case file, but anybody that could be potentially brought up on corruption charges, might consider getting rid of you to stop the investigation into your tattoos."

"That's why you case was considered classified," Tasha told Jane.

"I can't believe that Janna would risk her career just to bring down Carson. It sounds personal to me," Reed suggested.

"You're right," Kurt said from the front. "Call Patterson," he waited for the phone to dial.

"Nothing yet," Patterson answered.

"We need you to look into the connection between Janna and Carson, Reed pointed out that she's taking this case too personally."

"Makes sense," Patterson agreed, "I'll get started."

"You already have all my tattoos logged," Jane reminded them, "Even if someone killed me, that wouldn't necessarily stop the investigation."

Kurt gripped the wheel tightly at that scenario.

"She right," Tasha realized, "Someone would need to have the investigation stopped internally."

"Someone with clout," Reed agreed.

"Everyone we're investigating has clout," Jane reminded them.

"Not within the FBI itself." Reed denied.

"Pellington shut down the Jane Doe investigation," Tasha reminded them.

Kurt stiffened at that.

"When I was brought back in," Jane reminded them, "He didn't object."

"At that point what could he do?" Tasha argued, "It was now a joint task force, if he objected it would have looked bad."

"So you think that Pellington might be corrupt?" Jane repeated thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Reed admitted.

"Someone must have notified the CIA that night Weller was bring you in," Tasha argued, "They picked you up before we could even process you. We never had time to talk before you were gone. Who knew that you'd arrested Jane?"

Jane looked over at Kurt to find him studying her with troubled eyes.

She looked away. Suddenly her heart was racing. What if Pellington did have something to hide? She and Roman were vulnerable to his decisions. He had gone from wanting to turn Roman over to the CIA to agreeing to his house arrest with Jane. Had he done that to make Roman more accessible?

"I only notified Pellington," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt…" Jane trailed off.

Kurt dialed Roman's detail. After a brief conversation he looked over at Jane, "They're going to escort him directly to Patterson's lab once he's done with Dr. Sun."

Smiling in relief, she pulled her thoughts back to this investigation.

Jane looked down at the belligerent elderly woman and listened to her tirade.

"Young people today don't understand the meaning of the word sacrifice. My husband served his country to protect us from people like you." She spat at Jane.

"I'm working to protect this country," Jane told her.

"Look at you," The woman scoffed, "You're trouble. My nephew knew it right away."

"Were you with your nephew this morning?" Kurt asked her with a scowl.

"I don't have to tell you anything," She insisted.

"We can bring charges against you for accessory to commit murder," Kurt warned her.

"I won't be prosecuted," The woman denied, "I should get a medal for doing my part to protect this country."

"Ms. Arnold you are under arrest," Kurt told her.

Jane looked over at him in surprise.

"You're arresting her?" She asked in surprise.

"She tried to kill you Jane," Kurt reminded her while he placed the woman in handcuffs, "Yes, I'm arresting her."

Heading back outside Kurt placed her inside a city police car for transport back to the NYO.

Tasha and Reed joined them on the street and watched the police car pull away.

"Did she confess?" Reed watched them leave.

"Practically," Kurt explained, "She doesn't feel any remorse."

"We think it might have been her nephew with her this morning," Jane told them.

"It was," Tasha agreed, "He checked her out first thing. She was back here before Jane even was able to make it to work."

"Let's go get him," Kurt said with a hard look.

"Patterson called," Reed told them, "She wasn't able to find any solid connection between Carson and Arnold or her nephew."

"Tell her to keep looking," Kurt insisted, "Family connections, bank accounts, everything."

"I'm on it," Tasha agreed.

Turning toward the car, Jane pulled her jacket more full around her. Wearing the vest was making her feel even more conspicuous than she normally did.

She didn't hear the shot that was fired from the roof across the street until the impact of the bullet had laid her out on the sidewalk. The sound reverberated through her head as she struggled to draw in air.

"Jane!" Kurt fell on top of her before rolling her over to take cover by their vehicle.

"Is she hit?" Tasha drew her gun while crawling past Reed to check on Jane.

"It got me in the plates," Jane panted when she was finally able to draw a breath.

Kurt had already pulled her jacket wide to check for himself. She would never forget the naked emotion on his face when he realized she'd taken it in the plates.

"Stay down," He insisted when she tried to sit up.

"I'm okay," Jane assured him.

"Tasha, stay with Jane," Kurt told her, "Reed you're with me."

Jane watched them sprint toward the other building with concern.

"We should back them up," She told Tasha.

"Jane they've got this," Tasha denied.

When Kurt and Reed returned, they were indeed successful. The subject looked somewhat worse for wear and was bleeding.

Reed was leading him and Kurt sprinted over to where Jane was still sitting on the ground by the car.

She looked at him in surprise when he knelt down and began to rip the fastenings off her vest before pulling it off completely. It was only when he was satisfied that she was unharmed that she saw him relax and sit down next to her.

"What was that all about?" She asked him.

"He was carrying armor piercing bullets and a modified gun." Kurt admitted.

"Why didn't he use them?" Tasha looked over at him with a frown.

"He must not have realized that she had a vest on underneath her jacket," Kurt rested his head against the car wearily.

Once the subject was taken away, Reed looked down at Jane in concern, "Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out."

"No," Jane denied immediately.

"You might have broken a rib," Reed insisted.

"I'm just bruised," Jane denied.

Kurt turned to look at her with troubled eyes. They still sat on the ground next to the SUV.

"I can check," Tasha offered the others.

"I've got it," Kurt insisted, reaching over he ran his hand along Jane's ribs, pressing gently. She winced when he reached the impacted area, but he was satisfied.

"Let's get back," Jane pushed herself off the ground.

The ride back was silent.

Patterson greeted them with good news. "I was able to establish the link between Arnold and Carson."

"What is it?" Kurt walked over and looked at her monitor.

"Arnold's nephew is an aid in Carson's office. It's an unpaid internship. However, he seems to be doing pretty well for himself in spite of that." She pulled up the nephew's bank statements.

"That's a lot of money," Tasha said.

"The deposits correspond with milestones in Carson's litigations." Patterson explained.

"This is definitely a payoff." Tasha noted.

"We just need to break him," Reed insisted, "Get him to roll over on Carson."

"What do we use as leverage?" Tasha speculated, "His Aunt?"

"Maybe," Kurt agreed, "One way to find out."

Jane watched them head for the interrogation room before sitting down on Patterson's stool.

"You okay?" She worried.

"I'm fine," Jane assured her, "Did Roman ever get here?"

"No," Patterson denied, "Was he supposed to?"

Jane pulled out her cell phone and dialed Roman's detail.

"Agent Hutton," The man answered.

"Hi," Jane told him, "Its Jane, I just wanted to check and see if you were about ready to bring Roman in."

"We aren't with Roman," Hutton told her, "We were pulled from his detail."

"By who?" Jane demanded immediately.

"Pellington," Hutton told her.

Jane looked over at Patterson and she immediately came over at the fear on Jane's face.

"What is it?" She worried.

"Thanks," Jane hung up.

"Pellington pulled Roman's detail," She told Patterson, "Can you track his ankle monitor?"

Patterson immediately began tracing it.  
"I don't understand," She looked up at Jane, "It's been deactivated."

Jane felt her heart rate triple. Gasping for breath she was at a loss of what to do.

"Where's Dr. Sun?" She demanded.

"She's in her office," Patterson told her, "I saw her come back while you were gone."

Jane left her seat and ran over to Dr. Sun's office.

"Jane," The Doctor greeted her when she burst in, "We don't have an appointment."

"Where's Roman?" Jane immediately demanded.

"You know I can't discuss Roman with you," Dr. Sun said calmly.

"His details been removed and his ankle bracelet is deactivated."

"I'm aware," Dr. Sun admitted.

"Tell me where he's at." Jane demanded.

"He's being evaluated," Dr. Sun admitted.

"Where?" Jane was becoming frantic.

"Someplace designed specifically for his needs." Dr. Sun assured her.

"Who authorized this?" Jane demanded.

"Pellington," Dr. Sun told her.

Jane turned away.

"Jane," Dr. Sun walked over to her, but she was already leaving.

Jane rejoined Patterson, "Did she tell you where he was?"

"She said that Pellington had him transferred someplace for evaluation." Jane told her, her face pale.

"We should tell Weller," Patterson worried.

"Can you call Pellington for me?" Jane asked her.

"Sure," Patterson pulled up the contact information.

"This is Pellington," The man answered.

"It's Jane," She identified herself, "Where's Roman?"

"Someplace safe," Pellington assured her.

"Take me to him," She demanded.

"This is for his own good," Pellington insisted.

"I need to see where he is," Jane insisted.

"If I take you there," Pellington warned her, "You'll have to remain until the evaluation is completed."

"I understand." Jane feared she knew just where this was leading.

"Meet me in front of the building in ten minutes," Pellington relented.

"I'll be there." Jane agreed.

"What's going on?" Patterson demanded once Jane was off the call.

"Pellington's going to take me to where they are holding Roman," Jane told her, "But I won't be able to leave until Roman's evaluation is completed."

"Jane," Patterson looked worried, "This doesn't sound good."

"I might have just talked myself into another visit to the CIA," Jane agreed seriously.

"You can't go," Patterson denied.

"I don't have a choice," Jane insisted.

"If they take you to a black site, we will never find you," Patterson insisted.

"I have to go," Jane told her, "Or we will never find Roman."

"I'm getting Weller," Patterson warned her.

"I don't have time," Jane denied, "Pellington only gave me ten minutes. Is there some way you can track me?"

"I still have a bottle of the isotopic water that Nas gave Rich to track him." Patterson remembered.

"Let me have it," Jane insisted, "Make sure you at least locate where I end up, even if you can't come right away."

"We aren't going to lose you again," Patterson promised.

Taking the water Jane headed toward the elevator with lead feet.

"She went where?" Kurt demanded once Patterson pulled him from interrogation.

"With Pellington."

"Why would she do that?" Kurt demanded.

Patterson explained about Roman.

Kurt turned and headed to Dr. Sun's office, "Where are Jane and Roman?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Sun told Kurt, "I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"You either start divulging or you're out of here," Kurt warned her seriously.

"Pellington had Roman transferred to a mental facility." Dr. Sun admitted.

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"I recommended it," Dr. Sun admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt looked at her suspiciously.

"You and I both know what that man is," She explained, "I will not be responsible for someone else getting hurt, just so that Jane can continue to delude herself that he has a conscious."

"Give me the address of this facility," Kurt told her.

"No," She denied.

"Pack up," Kurt told her, "You're done."

She watched him leave with no expression.

Kurt pulled out his phone and dial Pellington's number. It went straight to voice mail.

Heading back over to Patterson's lab he demanded, "I need to know where Jane is right now."

She attempted to locate Jane's cell phone and then Pellington's to no avail.

"So we've lost them?" Kurt demanded.

"She drank the last bottle of water Nas gave to Rich," Patterson denied.

Kurt closed his eyes in relief.

Patterson typed for a few minutes, before she looked back over at Kurt in fear.

"What?" He demanded.

"I'm not locating her."

"How is that possible?" Kurt demanded.

"She would have to be underground or in a lead lined box," Patterson insisted.

"The subway?" Kurt asked.

"No," Patterson denied, "Someplace deeper than that."

"So we've lost her?" He demanded.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

Jane climbed into the back of the van and sank down onto the bench across from Pellington.

"Why did you do this?" Jane demanded.

"Dr. Sun expressed real concern about Roman's state of mind," Pellington explained.

"You just allowed him to move into the safe house," Jane argued.

"That was before Dr. Sun called me to express her concerns personally." Pellington argued.

"I know my brother," Jane insisted.

"You knew your brother," Pellington denied.

The rest of the drive was completed in silence. When they arrived, Jane felt her heart sink when the van traveled down into a tunnel.

"What is this place?" She worried.

"It's an old military compound," Pellinton explained, "They've turned it into a treatment center for PTSD suffers."

"It feels a little confined," Jane looked at him suspiciously.

"That's the point," Pellington agreed.

Jane followed him outside the van once it came to a stop.

"You need to surrender your weapon," Pellington warned her, "The men and woman at this treatment facility cannot be trusted with weapons."

Jane pulled out her gun and passed it over.

"Follow me," Pellington removed his own weapon and placed both into a secure locker before leading Jane inside.

She was relieved to see that it did appear to be some type of hospital. Unlike the black site she had escaped from, this place was teaming with activity.

Moving over to a door, Pellington knocked and waited.

The door opened from the inside and Jane followed Pellington through a labyrinth of hallways.

He took her to an observation room and she could see Roman sitting across the table from a man. He didn't look distressed, she was relieved to see.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Jane turned to Pellington.

"Depends on the Doctor's findings." Pellington told her. "Roman might not be leaving."

"How long until we know?" Jane worried.

"I don't know."

Jane looked through the glass and closed her eyes. Nothing was ever easy, but at least they weren't at a black site.

Kurt paced his office in agitation.

Pellington remained off the grid with Jane and Roman. His mind was tortured with all the scenarios. Jane returning to the CIA black site, Pellington killing them outright, Sheppard getting her hands on them…all played like an unending nightmare in his head.

"Pellington's phone just came back online," Patterson told him from the door.

Kurt immediately reached for his phone. The Director's phone was answered on the second ring.

"Weller," Pellington greeted.

"Where are Jane and Roman?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"They are with me," Pellington assured him, "We are on our way back in."

"Let me speak with Jane," Kurt insisted.

"I'm beginning to think you don't trust me," Pellington warned him seriously.

"Taking Jane and Roman without notifying me of your intensions can destroy trust," Kurt told him bluntly.

"Be careful," Pellington warned Kurt.

"Kurt," Jane came on the line.

"Are you both okay?" He demanded immediately, the tension leaving him so abruptly he felt shaky.

"We're fine," Jane assured him, "We should be back in under a half hour."

"Come to my office," Kurt told her.

"We will," Jane assured him.

Once she hung up, Kurt looked over at where the team anxiously waited. "They're fine. On their way back in."

"Thank goodness," Patterson walked over and hugged him in relief.

"What did you find out from the nephew?" Kurt looked at Reed and Tasha.

"He rolled over on Carson," Reed admitted, "He taped him."

"Do we have the tapes?" Kurt asked.

"Already picked them up," Tasha assured him, "They are damaging."

"Good work," Kurt approved.

"What about Janna?" Kurt looked over at Patterson.

"She was in a relationship with White before he was arrested." Patterson explained.

Watching them leave, Kurt moved back over and pulled out his chair. Sinking into it he checked his watch. This probably meant that Pellington wasn't dirty, but he wasn't going to let his guard down just yet. Picking up the pen he looked down at the paperwork on his desk, but didn't open any of the folders. He found himself checking his watch again. Only five minutes had gone by.

Standing up he moved over to the door and watched the elevator. Turning he moved back to his desk. It took an endless twenty five minutes more before the elevator finally opened and Jane and Roman stepped off. Kurt was instantly on his feet.

They came over to his office and he held the door for them.

"Everything okay?" He looked them over as they stepped past him.

"The doctor didn't keep me," Roman smiled at him, "So I guess that's a good sign."

"So Pellington is allowing you to stay on at the safe house with Jane?" Kurt verified.

Roman lifted up his pant leg and showed him that the ankle monitor had been replaced.

"I dismissed Dr. Sun," Kurt told them.

"Can you do that?" Jane worried.

"I'll have to replace her," Kurt admitted, "But I'm in charge of this office and I can replace anyone here."

"Why did you replace her?" Roman looked surprised.

"She was projecting her prior work experience on your situation," Kurt explained, "She wasn't objective."

At Jane's relieved expression, Kurt knew he'd made the right decision.

"Is my detail back?" Roman asked Kurt.

Looking past him, Kurt saw the men once more waiting for him.

"They are," Kurt agreed.

"I'm going to head back," Roman looked over at Jane, "I'm tired. You coming?"

"I'll drop her off," Kurt told him.

Jane watched Roman go.

"What happened with Carson?" Jane turned back to Kurt.

"The nephew confessed," Kurt told her, "He had tapes."

"So we got him," Jane said in relief.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed looking at her strangely.

"What?" Jane looked at him suspiciously.

"You went with Pellington," Kurt accused her.

"Patterson was tracking me," Jane reminded him.

"We weren't able to find you," He denied.

"Then I'm glad he wasn't dirty," Jane said.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, "Let's go grab a bite to eat, then I'll take you home."

"Okay," Jane agreed.

Kurt grabbed the jacket from the back of his chair and Jane followed him out.

"What do you feel like?" He asked her.

"Maybe we can grab some burgers," Jane suggested.

"I know a place," Kurt agreed.

It was quiet in the car.

Jane turned to look at him, "Kurt, I'm sorry Patterson wasn't able to track me."

"Are you sorry you left without telling me?" He asked her.

"You were in interrogation," Jane reminded him.

"You knew I would stop you," Kurt accused her.

"I knew there was a possibility," Jane admitted.

"No," He denied, "You know me, you knew I would never have risked you like that."

"I couldn't just leave him," Jane pleaded.

"Jane," Kurt turned to face her, "I would have gone with you."

It was obvious that hadn't occurred to her.

"We didn't know if Pellington was dirty," Kurt reminded her, "And you went with him, after promising me you would stop risking yourself."

He pulled over and stopped. Turning to face her he demanded, "Do you want to die?"

"No," Jane protested immediately.

"I'm trying to open up to you and talk, but you aren't listening." Kurt accused her, "Do you care about me at all?"

"You know I do." Jane said seriously.

"How would you feel if every time you turned around, I was in the hospital or missing? Bruised or shot?" He asked her.

Seeing the pain in her face he turned away. He couldn't even stand to see her hurting when it was his words causing it.

Jane reached over and touched his arm. Looking back he felt her touch the side of his face in remorse. Leaning into her touch he closed his eyes.

Opening them he looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He worried looking down at where she was shot.

"I'm sore," She admitted, "But okay."

"With the week you've had, the doctor at the hospital probably has a room ready for you." Kurt said seriously.

"Not funny," Jane denied.

"Let's go eat and I'll run you home." Kurt opened the door.

Jane joined him on the street and waited for him. He stopped in front of her and leaned down to hold her against him gently. She let her arms encircle him and held him back. When he stepped back he reached down and grasped her hand with his own. Smiling up at him she followed him inside.

"I'm picking you up from now on," Kurt warned her holding the door for her.

"I'm with you," Jane agreed squeezing his hand.

"Yes you are," Kurt agreed squeezing back.

Standing in the hospital the doctor looked down at his watch, he'd been illogically expecting to see her again. Smiling at his wayward thoughts he moved on to his next patient, hoping all the while that she wasn't dead…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

I realize that these stories are not moving a plot along…but they are killing time between now and the next real episode and that is my only goal. Hope you enjoy.

Patterson reapplied her lipstick. Fluffing her hair she waited while Tasha washed her hands.

"That's a good color for you," Tasha told her with a smile.

"Bright colors wash me out," Patterson denied.

"They do not," Tasha scoffed, "They draw attention to you and you hate that."

"You both look amazing." Reed told them over the coms, "What's taking you so long in there?"

Sitting in the surveillance van Jane and Kurt shared a smile.

"Do not get me started on the inequality of women's bathrooms," Tasha warned Reed.

"All gender inequalities aside," Kurt asked them, "Any sign of our target?"

"No," Reed denied, "I haven't seen him."

"We haven't either," Patterson admitted.

"Well, he's not going to be in there," Reed pointed out, "So sometime this year you should join me."

"You lonely?" Tasha teased him.

"Are you kidding?" Reed muttered, "There is easily twice as many women here than men."

"Feeling endangered?" Tasha shifted gears.

"Abandoned," Reed corrected.

"We're on our way," Patterson assured him.

"Kurt you should join me," Reed encouraged, "These women would love you."

Looking over at Jane Kurt wasn't even tempted, "I'll pass."

Jane looked up from the monitor tied into the surveillance cameras and gave him one of her endearing smiles.

"You feel like you're missing out?" Kurt asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane denied, "There's no place I'd rather be."

It was his turn to grin. He felt exactly the same way.

"What's that?" Jane frowned and leaned closer to the screen.

Kurt rolled his chair closer to her and looked at her monitor.

"The biggest cake I've ever seen," Kurt admitted.

"Well unless someone's jumping out of it," Jane worried, "Something's wrong."

"Team," Kurt advised them, "We have an anomaly."

"What is it?" Tasha worried.

"They are rolling in a stripper cake." Jane told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Reed seemed pained.

"Is it like the one from the other night?" Tasha asked her.

Jane felt herself blush when Kurt turned to look at her in shock.

"Umm," She said uncomfortably, "Same size, different look."

"Man I knew that guy really liked you," Tasha teased her, "But how'd he know where you'd be?"

"Look at his shoes," Jane said to Kurt, frowning.

Kurt looked down and realized that the man pushing the cake was wearing military combat boots.

"Converge on the cake," Kurt warned them.

Jane and Kurt grabbed their weapons and left the van.

By the time they arrived, both the gunman inside the cake, as well as his accomplice was in cuffs.

"What was their target?" Jane asked Kurt.

"Maybe they were just the distraction," Kurt suggested.

Turning he ran toward the steps leading to the second floor, Jane and Tasha followed after him.

They arrived at the bedroom of the woman who owned the house, only to find her dead on the floor.

"It's a hit," Kurt leaned down to check for a pulse.

Running over to the open window, Jane looked out.

"He's gone," She told them.

Back in the conference room the team reviewed the operation.

"He had to know we were watching for him," Patterson insisted.

"The cake would have taken planning," Tasha agreed.

"Unless it was stolen today," Jane suggested, "Or it was someone that had access to it already."

"Are the men we apprehended talking?" Reed looked over at Weller.

"No," Kurt denied.

"So we are back to square one," Tasha sat back in her chair.

"No," Reed denied, "We know what the guy looks like. That's more than we had before."

"Paterson," Weller looked over at her, "Find out what you can about our two guests and the cake. Maybe that will lead us back to our guy."

"On it," Patterson stood up.

Reed and Zapata followed after.

Jane stood and Kurt looked over at her, "Any plans tonight?"

"No," Jane denied, "Roman and I generally just order in."

"How's Roman doing?" Kurt worried.

"He's restless," Jane admitted, "But much better off at the safe house."

"What about you?" Kurt walked over and looked down at her.

"What about me?" Jane was genuinely puzzled.

"You don't have to stay in every night with Roman," Kurt reminded her, "He has his security detail."  
"It's not a problem," Jane smiled, "Nobody is exactly beating down my door."

"That's not what Tasha said," Kurt reminded her.

The fact that she blushed again only made him more determined to find out more.

"It's not what you think," Jane denied.

"Okay," Kurt teased her, "So a male stripper didn't jump out of a cake and find you irresistible?"

"Okay…" Jane admitted, "There was a cake and the stripper was inside…but his being there had nothing to do with me."

"How did this come about exactly?" Kurt encouraged.

"Tasha thought I needed my horizons expanded after Oliver…dumped me." Jane tried to explain, "So she and Patterson…encouraged me, to go to a club and relax."

Seeing the way she was squirming, Kurt wanted to give her a hug.

"So did you…relax?" He crossed his arms.

"Not exactly," Jane was looking everywhere but at him.

"Why not?" Kurt was getting more intrigued with every blushing and stammering moment.

"My tattoos…they draw a lot of attention. It wasn't really that surprising that he decided that I should receive some…special attention. Either that, or Zapata and Patterson paid him."

"What kind of attention?" Kurt had stopped smiling.

"The miles of flesh in your face kind of attention," Jane admitted. "He actually pulled me out of my chair to dance with him."

"Was this an almost nude club or a totally nude club?" Kurt felt a tick in his jaw.

"Not a stich, kind of club," Jane admitted, "And he had some kind of oil all over him. I didn't think I was ever going to get it out of my clothes."

Kurt had never been less amused in his life.

"Why didn't you push him away?" Kurt demanded.

"You're not supposed to touch the dancers," Jane said uncomfortably, "I guess the same rule doesn't apply to the customers."

"He groped you?" Kurt stepped closer.

"My last physical had less touching," Jane admitted.

"What did Tasha and Patterson do?" Kurt demanded.

"Laughed, danced and screamed." Jane remembered.

"You should have reported this guy," Kurt told her.

"I don't know his name," Jane admitted, "But he did write his phone number on my chest."

"What?" Kurt's eyes flew to the edge of her shirt where her hand was unconsciously rubbing a spot devoid of tattoos.

"He gave me his number…you don't want to know where he got the pen," She said absently, lost in the humiliation of the moment.

"Did you call him?" Kurt asked before he'd even thought about it.

"No," Jane looked at him strangely.

"Need a ride home?" Kurt abruptly changed the subject, "We can pick up some food and take it to Roman."

Relieved to leave the stripper conversation behind, Jane smiled, "Thanks."

Kurt touched base with Patterson, while Jane swung by the locker room, she met him by the elevator.

"Ready?" She asked as she walked up.

"More than ready," Kurt agreed hitting the button.

They picked up Chinese food before heading over to Jane's.

Roman was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when they walked in.

"Please tell me you brought food for me," He said when he saw the bags they were carrying.

"Your favorite," Jane assured him.

Kurt placed the bags on the coffee table and went with Jane into the kitchen. Roman watched while Jane pulled sodas from the refrigerator while Kurt gathered the plates and napkins. He smiled when he realized that Kurt knew the kitchen as well as Jane. There was no awkward fumbling, they worked seamlessly.

"What are you watching?" Kurt asked Roman sitting on the couch next to Jane.

"I can't find anything good," Roman admitted, passing the remote over to Kurt.

"Okay," Jane watched the remote exchange hands and looked at her brother accusingly, "I live here and you have never relinquished the remote to me."

"You could not possibly pick something I would want to watch," Roman explained, nudging her with his shoulder.

Kurt laughed while he scrolled through the channel guide.

He stopped on family feud.

It wasn't long until the three of them were trying to outdo each other with the wildest answers.

Jane couldn't remember laughing so much in her life.

Once they'd finished eating, Jane stood up and began to gather the trash. Kurt joined her and before long everything was cleaned up.

Afraid that Kurt would leave, Jane smiled when she sank back down onto the couch and he joined her without comment.

"How'd your mission go?" Roman looked over at Jane.

"He got away," Jane admitted.

"Hey," Roman said optimistically, "We aren't at the hospital."

"Not funny," Jane hit his leg.

"No," Kurt agreed, "It's definitely not funny."

"How do you like the new therapist?" Jane asked Roman with a concerned frown.

"She's fine," Roman said, "She must have read Dr. Sun's recommendations, because I'm pretty sure she expected to die at any moment."

"If she makes you uncomfortable," Kurt worried.

"No," Roman denied, "She's fine."

"Did you remember anything more?" Jane asked.

"No," Roman denied, "Do you still get memories?"

Kurt looked over at Jane in question.

"Sometimes," Jane admitted.

"Do you ever remember Oscar?" Roman worried.

Jane took a deep breath, "When he was alive, I remembered things about when we were together, but nothing since then."

"I sometimes remember Kat," Roman admitted.

"Are they good memories?" Jane looked over at Roman in concern.

"Yeah," He admitted.

"Then they're gifts," She placed her hand on his leg.

"I remember things about you too," Roman admitted.

Jane stiffened noticeably.

"Are any of them good?" She finally forced herself to ask.

Roman looked at her in surprise, "We always watched out for each other. I don't have bad memories of you."

Jane felt the tension leave her in a rush. She only remembered horrible things about herself.

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on her back.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled in appreciation.

"I'm going to go shower," Roman stood up and looked over at Kurt, "Thanks for the food. It was fun."

"For me too," Kurt assured him.

Watching him walk away Jane turned back to Kurt.

"Thanks for coming over," She smiled at him, "Roman never really had a man in his life he could admire."

"What do you remember?" Kurt asked her.

"I remember what a horrible person I was." Jane admitted looking down.

"You aren't a horrible person," Kurt insisted.

"I'm the reason Roman didn't run off with Kat when he had the chance. He wouldn't be in this at all, if wasn't for me." Jane admitted.

"Jane," Kurt took her hand, "Roman just told you that you always watched out for each other. Kat might have loved him, but she saw nothing wrong with murdering Reed and I."

"I know…" Jane agreed.

"If he had run off with Kat," Kurt insisted, "He could have ended up dead just as easily."

"It's not just that," Jane admitted.

"Is it Oscar?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane denied, "I told Roman that emotions aren't like memories, you can't just pull them out of a file. Oscar used me. He lied to me. He betrayed me and in the end when he knew I could never love him after everything he'd done, he was going to wipe my memory again. Start over. Love has to be earned and I couldn't love someone that cared for me so little."

"You never told us that he was going to Zipp you again," Kurt felt his heart catch when he realized she'd come so close to having to start over.

"It was the least important thing he did," Jane admitted, "Killing Mayfair was obviously the main point."

"I don't find the thought of you forgetting me and the team as insignificant." Kurt argued.

"It didn't happen," Jane reminded him.

She looked so sad that Kurt pulled her against him gently.

She rested her head against his chest.

"If Oscar had succeeded," Jane whispered, "You'd be free of this too. I know that after I was arrested you stopped working on the tattoos."

"I would have never stopped trying to find out what happened to you," Kurt denied.

"You wouldn't have found me," Jane denied, "It would have kept you safe."

"Being safe wouldn't have been worth it," Kurt denied kissing her on the forehead.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Kurt…" She trailed off.

Looking down at her, Kurt hesitated, before he closed the distance between them.

Jane felt the gentle brush of his lips and let her eyes fall closed.

Kurt pulled away slightly.

"This might not be the best time," He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"What if it's the last time?" Jane whispered back.

Kurt froze as her words sank in. Pulling back he looked down at her seriously. She looked back up at him with a sad expression.

"It won't be," Kurt denied, "But just in case." He leaned back down and the kiss that had been tentative became possessive. Lips that had cherished began to ravish. Cradling her face he let all of his pent up emotions lose. Jane was overwhelmed. She knew nothing but his arms that held her and his lips that stole her thoughts and took her breath.

Kurt knew that he was quickly losing control and pulled back reluctantly. Resting his forehead on hers he tried to calm his harsh breathing.

"I hope that wasn't the last," Jane finally smiled up at him.

"No chance," Kurt assured her, leaning back in he gave her a little peck. "See?"

"Roman should almost be done," Jane warned him.

"I better go," Kurt agreed.

Letting him pull away reluctantly Jane stood and followed him over to the door.

"Be careful," She told him.

"Always," He agreed looking down at her with a smile.

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow," Kurt told her.

"Tomorrow," Jane agreed, locking the door behind him.

The next morning Kurt picked her up.

"Your favorite," He told her handing her coffee once she climbed into the car.

"Thanks," Jane took a drink.

"Jane, about last night," Kurt looked over at her seriously.

Bracing herself she looked up at him vulnerably.

"I don't regret it," He assured her.

"I don't either," Jaen admitted looking down, relieved.

"We have to be careful," Kurt warned her, "If Pellington even suspects anything is going on between us, he will replace me."

"I understand," Jane assured him.

Reaching over he took her hand.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"We aren't there yet," He told her.

Smiling she took another drink of her coffee.

They walked into Patterson's lab to find Reed and Tasha already there.

"It about time," Patterson said impatiently.

"What'd you find," He asked.

"The cake wasn't stolen," Patterson explained, "It's owned by Liaison Entertainment. When I started researching their company, I found that all three of the women murdered hosted a party that featured them."

"So most likely the hit man is working out of this company." Jane concluded.

"Yes," Tasha agreed, "And the good news is that they are hiring."

"I don't want any of you three anywhere near this company," Kurt told them.

"They aren't hiring women," Patterson denied, pulling up the ad.

Kurt looked at the screen then over at Reed.

"No way," Reed denied.

"You wouldn't have to be the entertainment," Kurt insisted.

"You haven't seen him dance," Tasha scoffed, "He would never get hired for that."

"You've seen Reed erotically dancing?" Patterson looked at Tasha strangely.

"No," Tasha laughed, "I've seen him butcher a dance floor fully clothed."

"Okay," Patterson held up her hands, "I'm tired…"

"We will go in together," Kurt assured Reed.

"You weren't at that last party," Reed warned Kurt, "Those women seemed…"

"Be careful," Tasha warned Reed.

"Focused," Reed finished.

"When's their next big party?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"This weekend," Patterson told him, "Saturday night."

"That gives us time to get a job and you three the time to get an invitation." Kurt suggested.

"I'm on it," Patterson began typing.

"This is the worst idea you've ever had," Reed told Kurt pulling at the spandex pants that was all he had on.

"I could be worse," Kurt denied, "One of the other waiters has on just spandex shorts."

"I saw him," Reed corrected, "He almost has on spandex shorts."

Kurt picked up a tray of drinks.

"Just stick close to our girls," Kurt warned him, "Tasha has you're weapon and Jane has mine."

"You should have given mine to Patterson," Reed complained, "Tasha is going to take one look at this getup and never let me live this down."

"Let's just catch this guy and you can go back to your three piece suites," Kurt suggested.

Picking up his own tray Edgar took a deep breath and followed Kurt from the kitchen.

Kurt wasted no time finding Jane in the crowd, walking over he offered her a drink from his tray.

Jane accepted the glass, her eyes passing briefly over his chest before settling on his eyes with a little sparkle.

"I don't think you're going to be able to keep a low profile tonight," She teased him.

A woman walked over and took a drink with one hand and the other ran down his chest suggestively. Jane's teasing smile disappeared.

"Thanks," She told Kurt, her voice husky.

Watching her walk away, Jane took a step closer to Kurt.

"This is a terrible idea," Jane accused him.

Kurt looked down at her fierce expression and it was his turn to tease.

"Oh, I don't know, it has some benefits."

Jane looked up at him accusingly.

"Not her," Kurt denied, looking down at the way Jane was suddenly blocking other woman from walking up to him.

She realized what she was doing and shifted uncomfortably looking away.

"Did you find out anything that might lead us to our assassin?" Jane asked taking a much needed drink.

"I don't think that it's any of wait staff," Kurt admitted, "It's more likely on of the dancers."

"There's going to be dancers?" Jane looked at Kurt in dismay.

"Yeah," He admitted.

"Maybe you should go back and see what they're up to…" Jane looked around at all the women eyeing him.

She didn't see the way he watched her or the smile he wasn't able to contain, "Maybe I should."

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked, knowing his weapon was in a harness next to hers on her upper thigh.

"No," Kurt assured her.

Watching him walk away, Jane couldn't help but admire his form all the while glaring at some of the other women doing the same thing.

Kurt ditched his tray and head toward where he knew the dancers were changing.

"Man these women are loaded," One of them was saying when Kurt walked in.

"I don't care about that," Another one denied, "I just want them to be hot."

"You're the one supposed to make them hot," He was told.

"Have you been able to scope them out?" The first one asked.

"Oh, yeah." He was assured, "I know just which one I'm going to concentrate on tonight."

"Not the one with the neck tattoo," The first one insisted, "She's mine."

"You can't call them," One of the others denied.

"I've already laid the foundation," The man insisted, "I saw that little hottie a few weeks ago. She was obviously not one of the regulars and…so sweet I just want to eat her up."

"Not if I get to her first." The other one denied.

Kurt remembered Jane's embarrassment and wanted to knock some sense into both of them. No way was either of them getting anywhere near her.

Looking at the man that was attempting to lay claim to Jane, Kurt forced himself to study the other men in the room.

Only one seemed to be keeping himself separate. He wasn't the man they'd identified, but something was off. Kurt turned and walked out.

"Our subject wasn't with the dancers," Kurt advised the team, "We need to check the house."

"Copy," They each confirmed.

Jane took the stairs to the second floor. She moved quickly not wanting to be stopped. The skirt she was wearing was flowing allowing her to conceal not only her weapon, but Kurt's as well. The top was tightly fitted and although they'd covered most of her tattoos, the one on her neck was still exposed. She listed as Tasha and Patterson cleared the lower level rooms. Opening one of the bedroom doors, she stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry," She smiled, "I was just trying to get away from the party."

Their perp walked over toward her with his own smile. "Join me."

"We're on our way," Tasha assured Jane through the com.

She walked further in the room and watched him walk over to the door close and lock it.

"Why are you locking the door?" Jane asked while warning the team.

"I thought you wanted privacy?" The man smiled back at her.

"I didn't know you were in here," Jane protested.

"We both know that's not true," The man denied advancing toward her.

"What do you mean?" Jane didn't retreat.

Suddenly he charged, taking them both down onto the floor. Jane hit hard, his weight forcing the air from her lungs.

"Now isn't this better," The man smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her. Jane moaned a protest to no avail.

Jane tried to avoid it, but was unable to move away. She held still and waited for the attack she knew was coming. He didn't disappoint. Just as the knife was coming down, Jane deflected it and head butted him. He grunted and she was able to roll them over. Now straddling him she slammed his hand down onto the floor attempting to dislodge the knife. He reached under her skirt going for the gun now pressed against him.

Just then the bedroom door burst open and Kurt was there. Freezing momentarily at the sight of Jane straddling the almost nude dancer with his hand under her skirt, Kurt realized what was happening. He dropped down and clamped his hand over the assassin's had where it was resting against her upper thigh.

"I don't think so," He warned him before hitting him in the jaw twice. The man went lax and Jane was able to get the knife away from him. Kurt released his hand and reached for the gun himself. Her thigh was soft was his inappropriate thought as he removed the weapon from its holster.

Leveling the gun at the now unconscious man Kurt looked over at Jane, "Get off him."

He hadn't meant it to sound quite so possessive, but she scrambled up quickly enough to satisfy him.

"Are you okay?" He demanded looking her over.

"Just a little cut," Jane assured him.

Tasha and Reed burst into the room and took custody of the still unconscious man.

"What little cut?" Kurt walked over to her and looked down at her in concern.

She moved her arm away from her body and he could now see the blood that was seeping through the side of her shirt.

"Let me see," He demanded immediately pulling the shirt up.

Jane hissed at the pain that action unwittingly caused her.

"You need stitches," Kurt warned her.

Looking down Jane couldn't deny it.

"Do you want me to call for an ambulance?" Patterson asked them coming into the room and seeing the blood on Jane.

"No," Jane denied, "Kurt can take me over."

"Let's go," Kurt didn't waste any time.

They arrived at the hospital and Jane sat on the gurney waiting for the doctor.

"You're pale," Kurt worried.

"I'm always this color," Jane denied.

"Do you want to lie down?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"No," Jane denied.

"You want me to call Roman?" Kurt worried.

"Kurt," He was focused on the blood staining her shirt and Jane waited until he looked up at her, "We don't need to call Roman, this is just a little cut that needs a few stitches. I am not bleeding out, I do not need surgery. I'm fine."

He walked over and pulled her gently against him.

"I missed you last night," The Doctor told them from the doorway. "Thought you might be dead."

Jane looked over at him and smiled.

"That's not going to happen," Kurt denied harshly.

"With Kurt watching out for me, I'm not worried." Jane assured the Doctor.

The Doctor also looked over at Kurt. "I don't envy you that responsibility."

"It's a privilege," Kurt denied.

"Only one thing could make you say that," The Doctor insisted cryptically inspecting Jane's new injury.

"She was stabbed," Kurt told him.

"I was nicked," Jane insisted looking at Kurt in exasperation.

"It's going to need stitches," The Doctor confirmed.

"How many?" Kurt worried.

"As many as it takes," The Doctor gave Jane a shot and began to clean the area.

Kurt hovered over him watching with a frown.

The Doctor ignored him and finished cleaning and stitching the wound.

Looking up at Kurt he told him, "It took seven stitches."

Kurt knew that because he'd watched every one.

"The nurse will come in and dress the wound, keep it dry and take it easy." He warned Jane.

"She will," Kurt assured him.

Jane just smiled up at him in exasperation.

"Good luck," He shook Kurt's hand and patted Jane's shoulder.

Watching him leave, Kurt turned back toward Jane and worried, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She insisted, "You know I've had worse than this."

Sitting on the gurney behind her he pulled her back to rest against him. "I know."

The nurse came in and before long Jane was ready to go.

Kurt held her hand as they walked back out to the car.

"You have to admit, it was a hell of a lap dance," Jane teased him.

Kurt looked down at her and shook his head in exasperation, "That's not funny."

"When you burst in," Jane accused him, "You thought something funny was going on."

"Well," Kurt stopped and turned to face her, "The sight of you straddling that nearly naked assassin with his hand up your skirt was not one of my favorite moments."

"Oh yeah?" Jane teased him, "He was a pretty good kisser."

"Was he?" Kurt looked down at her with a scowl.

"You could say he took my breath away," Jane admitted.

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt asked her.

"Are you up for it?" She asked him.

If only she knew…

"I think I can handle myself," Kurt assured her.

Their lips met and although she'd been expecting plunder, he gave her reverent. It did take her breath away.

"Oh," She finally whispered, "You're good."

"If you ever stay in one piece long enough," Kurt told her, "You might get to see what else I can do."

Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"I've got to give you some incentive to avoid the hospital." Kurt teased her.

"My pain tolerance is pretty high," Jane told him, "You could give me some examples, just to see if you're worth the effort."

"Oh," Kurt assured her, "I'm worth it and you're worth waiting for."

Blushing Jane turned and rested her head against his chest.

Smiling Kurt closed his eyes and nuzzled her forehead. Remembering Rich's warnings and her interest in Oliver, Kurt savored this moment holding her against him even more. She tempted him on every level and he was done resisting…


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

4 days and 11 hours to go…not that I'm counting or anything! Please note that I'm going to need therapy if this show is cancelled…just saying. J

Patterson looked at the screen carefully. She knew she was missing something, but she was tired and just couldn't see it.

"What are you working on?" Roman asked her.

Startled she looked up at him in surprise.

"I didn't hear you," She admitted with a smile.

"Yeah," He agreed, "You looked pretty focused."

"You finish you're appointment?" She asked him awkwardly.

"The new therapist is a stickler for staying on schedule," He smiled.

"I know," She admitted, "I'm seeing her too."

"Because of Bordon?" Roman looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah," Patterson agreed, "But before him, there was a guy, David, he died trying to help me solve the tattoos."

Roman looked at her silently.

"Do you want me to leave?" He offered once he realized all the pain she'd endured because of what they'd brought to her.

"No," She looked at him gratefully, "I can't pretend that it didn't happen, therapy has taught me that, even if it doesn't help me sleep."

"Nightmares?" He understood.

"Not every night anymore," She denied, "But often enough."

"Are you working on the tattoos now?" He asked.

"Yes," She confirmed, "I know that I'm missing something, but I can't see it."

"You're probably too close to it," He suggested.

"Maybe if we walk through it together," She offered, "You can help me."

"I've got nothing better to do," He agreed.

She felt a genuine smile break out at that.

"Jane has this tattoo on the back of her right thigh," She pulled up the picture, "The numbers and letters are in a different font, when I try to make some sense of them, I get nothing."

"What is that?" Roman studied the picture instead of the font.

"It's a type of flower that only blooms in the rain," Patterson explained.

"So are there any tattoos with water?" Roman asked.

"There are three," Patterson was becoming excited. She pulled up the three tattoos on her screen. The last one had both letters and numbers as well.

"If you add those to the others," Roman suggested, "Does that get you anything?"

She began typing the numbers and letters into her computer. Hitting a button she waited while it began to cycle through. Within a few minutes the computer had generated the response.

"You did it!" Patterson told Roman her excitement evident.

"No," He denied, "You did it. I just let you talk through it. So it's an address, right?"

"Right here in the city," Patterson confirmed pulling up the information on the computer.

"Wright Pharmaceuticals," Roman read aloud. "Now what?"

"Now we call the rest of the team and see why this tattoo is on Jane's body." Patterson told him.

Roman looked at her in surprise. Had she just called him a part of the team?

Patterson sent out a text requesting the others join them.

"What did you find?" Kurt asked her once they were all there.

"I didn't," Patterson denied, "Roman did."

Jane looked over at him in surprise, "Great job!"

"I think she's giving me a little too much credit," Roman protested.

"Well," Patterson conceded, "It was a team effort, but we're all on the same side, so it doesn't really matter."

There could be no mistaking it this time. She was considering him a part of the team. He looked over at Jane and she was watching Patterson with an expression that could only be considered grateful.

"Yes we are," Kurt agreed looking at Roman with a proud expression.

Even Tasha didn't make any comments. It was more than Jane expected and she shared a look with Kurt that was like a child on Christmas morning. He couldn't look away. He'd never seen that expression on her face before.

Patterson explained the particulars. "We ended up with an address for Wright Pharmaceuticals," She pulled up the company information.

As soon as Jane saw the company logo, the memory started.

 _"_ _I don't think we should include this tattoo," Sheppard was saying._

 _"_ _We have to include it," Jane was arguing, "They are mass producing chemical weapons that are tested on orphans."_

 _"_ _I can see why you are sensitive to that," Sheppard pacified, "But although you might like to, you can't save every child._ _These children grow up in war torn environments without parents aren't going to live long productive lives._ _This is their contribution."_

 _"_ _Dying is their contribution?" Jane wanted to scream._

 _"_ _It's not even just about them" Sheppard denied, "We still do business with them._ _This is who provided us the Zip…"_

"Jane," Kurt repeated walking over to her when she still didn't respond.

"Is she okay?" Reed worried.

Kurt placed his hands on Jane's shoulders. She abruptly snapped back to the present.

"Jane," Kurt's right hand ran up her neck and over her bird tattoo to cradle her check and force her to look up at him, "Are you okay?"

"This company is where Sheppard obtained the Zip," She told him.

"You remember?" Roman moved over to stand next to them.

"Sheppard didn't want to include this company in the tattoos. They mass produce chemical weapons that are tested on children, but she was worried that it might lead the FBI to Sandstorm, because they provided us with the Zip. She wanted to let the children continue to die, to protect the mission." Jane was shaking by the time she finished her explanation.

"But the tattoo is on your body," Patterson pointed out.

"I…I don't know…" Jane stuttered helplessly. She looked so like Jane the day she was pulled out of the bag in Time Square that Kurt couldn't resist the urge to pull her against him and comfort her.

"You changed the design behind her back," Roman suddenly said, "She was really angry, but it was already too late."

Jane looked over at Roman in surprise, "You remember too!"

"You don't remember her reaction, because once they began the tattoos, you were kept sedated before they used the Zip." He shook his head, "I don't remember anymore."

"Well," Kurt didn't release Jane, "Now we know why, we just need to prove it."

Jane looked over at Tasha as the gunman fired more rounds at them.

"Do you see them?" She asked her.

"No," Tasha denied.

"Does anyone copy?" Jane demanded.

Silence met her question.

"What the hell happened?" She worried.

"We probably just lost the signal," Tasha tried to sooth her.

"We lost them after the explosion," Jane argued.

"They could just be jamming the signal," Tasha insisted.

"We need to move," Jane realized as another bullet tore into the ground next to them.

"Jane," Tasha called to her.

Stopping Jane looked over at her, "They lost our signal when the bomb went off too and we're fine. Don't do anything rash."

Nodding in agreement Jane shot her a grateful look.

"I'll cover you," Tasha told her.

Jane waited until Tasha began firing before she sprinted closer to the now smoldering building.

Once she was secure, Jane began laying cover fire for Tasha. The two women methodically inched closer to where they had left their teammates.

Suddenly their coms came back to life.

"They aren't responding," They heard Patterson say.

"That's not good enough," Kurt argued, "Find out if their down."

"We're here," Jane said in relief.

"What's you're location?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"Northwest corner," Jane advised, "But we're pinned down by a sniper."

"We're coming," Kurt assured her.

Tasha shared a relieved smile with her while they waited.

It didn't take long until Jane could hear the shots the team exchanged with the shooter on the roof.

"We clear," Kurt said.

Jane and Tasha rose and headed toward their rendezvous point. Remaining vigilant they cleared the ground floor, "We're clear," Jane responded.

The team met up and Jane looked over at Kurt checking him for injury. She found him studying her just as intently.

"Everyone okay?" He worried, looking between Jane and Tasha.

"We're good," Tasha assured him.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"We took down Sandoval," Reed explained, "But not before he blew up their lab."

Jane looked over at the smoldering remains of Wright Pharmaceuticals with a frown.

"So where does that leave us?" Tasha worried.

"Patterson was able to hack into their system before the explosion," Kurt assured them, "She downloaded what we need."

"That's because I'm awesome." Patterson told them remotely.

"You are that," Kurt agreed easily.

"How's your side?" Kurt asked Jane.

"Its fine," She assured him. He'd taken her to get the stitches removed just yesterday. "I've got it taped up."

"Let's get out of here," Kurt looked worn out.

Reed drove while Kurt and Jane sat in the back silently. Resting her head back against the seat Jane let some of the tension from the last hour drain away.

Opening her eyes she found Kurt watching her with concern.

She smiled at him in reassurance.

"You look tired," He worried, "Aren't you sleeping?"

"Roman had a nightmare last night," Jane admitted, "So we stayed up for a while talking."

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

"He seemed fine this morning."

"What was the nightmare about?" Kurt asked.

"The orphanage," Jane admitted.

Tasha looked back at Jane in concern, "Do you ever remember being there?"

Jane looked away, "I do," She confirmed.

"It seems to consume all of Roman's thoughts," Reed worried, "But you never talk about it."

"I don't want to remember," Jane admitted.

"But you do," Reed shared an understanding look with her in the rear view mirror.

"I do," Jane agreed.

"Do you ever remember before the orphanage?" Tasha asked her.

"Not yet," Jane admitted, "I don't really remember how old I was when our parents were killed. My first memories are in the orphanage."

The car fell silent.

Kurt reached over and took her hand. She squeezed his back gratefully.

"You both look worn out," Reed looked over his shoulder at Kurt, "What time did you get home last night?"

"After midnight," Kurt admitted.

"We can fill out the paperwork," Tasha offered, "If you want to get out of the office early for once."

"I could definitely use some sleep," Kurt admitted.

"It wouldn't do me any good," Jane told them with a grimace, "Roman invited his security detail…all six of them, to a poker game tonight. They will be loud and obnoxious until all hours."

"Roman play's poker?" Tasha looked interested.

"No gambling," Reed warned her.

"I wasn't going to," Tasha looked affronted, "I was just thinking with Roman's poker face, those guys don't stand a chance."

The team shared a laugh at that truth.

"You could sleep on my couch tonight," Kurt offered Jane, "Since Sara left, the quiet actually echoes."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jane worried.

"Not at all," He assured her.

"Want us to drop you guys off on our way in?" Reed looked over his shoulder at Kurt.

"I'm game, Jane?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't have anything with me…" She worried.

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts and I have a spare toothbrush."

"Okay," Jane agreed, "If you're sure."

Before long Jane was standing on the curb watching Reed and Tasha drive away. Kurt took her hand and led her inside.

"You better call Roman and let him know." Kurt suggested.

It only took Jane a minute to let Roman know she was staying on Kurt's couch. He didn't seem overly surprised or even remotely concerned.

"What'd he say?" Kurt looked over at Jane.

"Nothing," Jane denied, "Just asked where I'd put the menu for the pizza delivery."

"I know it's early," Kurt told her, "But if we order in, we could shower and eat, then see if we can get some sleep."

"So you don't have any ulterior motives from this invitation?" Jane teased him.

"You just had you're stitches removed yesterday," Kurt reminded her, "Although I'd rather you not sleep on the couch, sleeping is just what I have in mind."

"So you're offering to share your bed?" Jane considered the invitation.

"You object?" Kurt unconsciously held his breath while he waited for her to respond.

"I can't remember ever sharing a bed with anyone before," Jane admitted, "What if you snore, or steal the covers?"

"Are you willing to risk it?" Kurt moved over and pulled her against him.

"You're pretty warm," Jane ran her hand around the back of his neck. "Covers can be overrated."

Laughing he gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza sounded really good," Jane admitted.

"Pizza it is," Kurt agreed, "I know what you like, so let me get you a t-shirt and then you can go shower. That will give your hair a chance to dry before we lay down."

"I guess you've done this before," She sobered at the thought.

"Jane," Kurt pulled her back against him and told her seriously, "I have never brought a woman to my place before that made me excited to just _sleep_ next to them. Nothing about being with you is even remotely like anything I've ever done before."

She smiled up at him and he realized opening up was something he'd always struggled with, but with her it was something he needed too.

He left her in the bathroom and called in the pizza. When she came out, the pizza hadn't arrived yet, but she looked adorable in his oversize shirt with her hair still damp around her.

"You're up," She told him.

"I'm still waiting on the pizza," He denied.

"I can get it," She offered.

Looking at the picture she posed, he denied, "You can't open the door looking like that."

"Is it too thin?" Jane worried, looking down at herself.

"No," Kurt assured her, "But I still don't want some delivery guy seeing you like this."

Just then there was a knock and Kurt shoed her away while he paid for the pizza.

Jane pulled out plates and drinks while Kurt grabbed some napkins. He placed the pizza in the center of the dining room table.

"Are you showering first?" She asked him.

"Nah," He denied, "Let's eat."

Jane passed him a slice before taking one for herself.

"How's Allie?" Jane asked.

"She progressing nicely," Kurt assured her.

"When's she due?" Jane looked up at him.

"Not for a couple of more months," Kurt said.

"Are you excited?" Jane smiled.

"Terrified," Kurt corrected.

"You're going to be a great dad," Jane assured him.

"With Allie living in Colorado," Kurt worried, "How can I be?"

"Have you ever considered joining them?" Jane felt her heart rate accelerate at the question. She didn't want him to go with everything in her.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No," Jane denied, "But I understand just how important Allie and the baby are to you. Sandstorm's not going to last forever."

"Would you ever consider moving to Colorado?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"What?" Jane stopped eating and looked at him in shock.

"Jane, Sandstorm might not last forever," She told her, "But the way I feel about you isn't going anywhere."

"You'd want me…to go with you?" She still couldn't believe he'd said that.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt denied, "But if I ever did, I'm sure not leaving you behind."

With those words he took whatever this was between them and made it more than casual, more than fleeting.

"You have to know what I feel for you isn't just because I see you every day." Kurt insisted.

"Kurt…" Jane had no idea what to say.

"Is it for you?" He asked bluntly.

"No," Jane admitted, "It's…undeniable."

"Okay," Kurt smiled at her, "Finish you're pizza. If I decide to head to Colorado, we go together."

"Together," Jane agreed huskily.

"Where are Kurt and Jane?" Patterson worried.

"We dropped them off at Kurt's," Reed admitted.

"Are they okay?" Patterson worried.

"Exhausted," Tasha explained.

"You dropped them _both_ at Kurt's?" Patterson began to smile.

"Don't get that look," Reed warned her, "Jane's bunking on the couch. Roman's having a poker party at the safe house."

"I know," Patterson agreed, "I'm going."

"You're going?" Tasha repeated in shock. Patterson rarely left the lab these days.

"I'm a good player," Patterson insisted.

"You can probably tally the odds based on what's already been played," Reed accused her.

"So what if I can?" Patterson didn't deny his allegation.

"At least Roman will have a challenge," Tasha laughed up at Reed.

"You guys want to come?" Patterson asked her.

"She's not playing," Reed reminded Patterson, "And I could just hand over everything in my wallet now and save myself some frustration."

"If you don't think you can compete," Patterson said in an understanding voice.

"Why'd you have to go do that?" Edgar complained.

"What?" She smiled up at him.

"You're not going to use that hocus-pocus persuasive technique to get met to give you my money." He warned her.

"Whatever you say," Patterson agreed.

Reed turned and stomped off.

"Nice," Tasha laughed.

"It starts at 7," Patterson said.

"I can't gamble with you," Tasha admitted, "But I'll make sure he stops by the ATM on the way."

Patterson laughed.

Jane finished cleaning up while Kurt showered. She still was reeling from the question he'd so casually asked her. For the first time she considered what life might be like after Sandstorm. She'd always considered Sandstorm to be an end game for her, but what if it wasn't?

"Jane," Kurt called to her.

She looked up from the kitchen in surprise. How long had she been standing there?

Smiling she walked over to join him.

"Everything okay?" He worried.

"It's great," She admitted.

Smiling in understanding he took her hand and led her back to his bedroom.

"What side of the bed do you want?" He asked her over his shoulder.

"The good news for you," Jane teased him, "I usually sprawl right in the middle."

"Sounds fun," He teased back.

"Which is you're side?" She asked.

"Whatever side is closest to the door," Kurt admitted.

"Looking to escape already?" Jane frowned.

"No," Kurt denied looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Jane frowned up at him in concern.

"I know it's probably silly," He admitted, "But I want to be between you and anyone that might come through that door."

Jane knew she was in love with Kurt Weller, but he seemed to always do something to make her love him more.

"Silly huh?" He smiled down at her in embarrassment.

"I love you," Jane hadn't meant to say that and the stunned look on his face proved that he hadn't expected to hear it. She blushed.

His smile grew, "I love you too."

"You don't have to say that," She insisted.

"Denying it won't change how I feel," He admitted leaning down and kissing her softly.

Returning the caress she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his short hair.

"We're sleeping," He insisted pulling away.

"Kurt," She protested.

"Look," He kissed her quickly, "One of the side effects of this feeling is the need to ensure you're okay. You just had your stitches removed and until there is no risk to you, nothing more is going to happen."

The look she gave him made his restraint possible, that and the fact he could finally hold her after months of having to turn away.

"Let me get you you're tooth brush."

Jane let her arms fall down reluctantly.

Once they'd completed their nightly ritual, she climbed into the far side of the bed. He doused the lights and joined her. They met in the middle. He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She found that her head fit perfectly in the notch of his neck.

Kurt closed his eyes and savored having her finally in his arms. For months, ever since the failed Sandstorm raid, he'd been stealing moments. He'd hugged her when he realized she was alive, because he couldn't have stopped himself. He'd held her against him, even when he should have been focused on finding Patterson after the accident. There were a thousand stolen moments, but none of them had satisfied that need he had to keep her next to him. He doubt even this would. His need never abated and he doubt it ever could.

Jane relaxed his warmth soaking through the barrier she kept between herself and the world. Seeping into her very bones where she knew she'd always hold this moment close. She knew him, his scent, his touch, but this was the first time she'd been able to indulge that need in her that always wanted more. She knew, even if her memories were stolen again tomorrow, nobody would be able to take this memory from her. She would guard it fiercely.

They slid into sleep, each satisfied in a way that wasn't even remotely physical. Each needing the other not for what they found in the dark, but for the light they found only in each other. Their love was the only beacon in the darkness they hunted every day. The thing that made them strong, the thing that made them whole, the reason they still fought. The reason they would win…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters…

Side note: Wow did my chapter 7 post go horribly wrong! Sorry everyone. I honestly don't know what happened…but for those of you that actually read that train wreck and then even gave me positive feedback, you're awesome! Thanks for the heads up about the missing air between sentences. I obviously didn't preview the chapter before I posted it. I will never make that mistake again. I have deleted and reposted the chapter so for those of you that couldn't handle the horror that it was, please feel free to try again. It should be fixed now. Thanks! J

This will probably be my last fic before the next ep…hoped this helped you make it through another hiatus! I've read every fanfic, post and comment I could find to keep me going! Ha! If I could I would have read your minds… but I can't so breathe easy.

Jane woke up slowly. She was warm and strangely content. Shifting she felt a hand settle on her stomach. Her eyes popped open immediately.

Kurt propped up on his elbow was watching her with an indulgent expression.

"Morning," he told her huskily.

She smiled up at him. "Morning."

"I slept really well," Kurt told her.

"Me too," Jane admitted, "You don't snore."

"Oh yeah," Kurt smiled, "Who could hear me over you?"

She hit him on the shoulder, "I don't snore."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Do I?" Jane abruptly realized that she didn't know.

Kurt laughed, "No, you don't snore."

"Jerk," She accused.

"Is that any way to treat a man that shared his bed and his body warmth with you?" He chided.

"I can maybe make it up to you," She offered.

The hand on her stomach firmed before relaxing once again. "Let's take a look at your side."

He pulled the blanket away from her and began to pull the t-shirt up. It felt intimate as he exposed her still pink scar. She watched his face as he inspected her side. Tracing it with a gentle finger he looked up at her with heat in his gaze.

"All better," Jane insisted.

Jane drew in a sharp breath when he leaned over and kissed the slightly puckered skin.

"It's looking good," Kurt agreed. She felt goose bumps break out as his words washed over her skin. He followed her torso up before planting a kiss against the side of her neck. She shivered as he nuzzled behind her ear. By the time his lips reached hers she was weak with need.

Her hands cradled his face as she turned him to meet her lips. Their breaths mingled before their lips met and clung. One kiss turned into two, then ten, his arms firmed around her and she could only imagine where it might have taken them if his phone hadn't begun to ring insistently.

"Let it ring," She pleaded.

He smiled down at her before leaning in for another kiss. The phone finally fell silent. When it began ringing immediately, Kurt pulled back and looked over at it in exasperation.

"You better get it," Jane finally relented.

Kurt groaned as he crawled over her to reach his phone where it rested on the nightstand.

"Weller," He all but growled. As he listened his face changed.

Once he hung up, Jane worried, "What is it?"

"We need to go," Kurt told her, "Tasha's been arrested."

"What?" Jane sat up in shock.

"I don't know exactly what's going on," He denied, "But I do know it's serious."

Jane jumped up and reached for the clothes she placed over a chair last night. She pulled her pants on and turned her back before pulling off his shirt. Before she had a chance to pull her exercise bra on, she felt Kurt's arms come around her from behind. Her naked back cushioned against his naked chest and he kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his arms firm.  
Looking over her shoulder she smiled up at him, "I don't regret it."

"We're not done," He insisted.

"Promise?" She needed the reassurance.

"We are never done," Kurt told her, "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jane warned him.

"Anyway you want to hold me, is okay by me." Kurt teased her.

She didn't answer but she turned her head to the side and gently bit his shoulder. She felt him shudder before his arms fell away, "Minx."

She crinkled her nose at him and he swatted her backside as he turned back toward his closest. She watched him walk away with possessive eyes.

Kurt, Jane, Patterson, Reed and Roman sat in his office while Reed confessed everything that happened with the Coach.

"So she stole the knife from the evidence room because she was afraid you had killed him." Patterson was looking at Reed as if she'd never seen him.

"Yes," He admitted.

"Why did she plant it in that other guy's car?" Roman asked, "Why not just take it back herself, or throw it away?"

"Once she realized it was Freddie's," Reed explained, "She didn't want to hinder the investigation."

"Who's idea was it to plant it in Simpson's car?" Kurt demanded.

"Mine," Reed admitted.

Looking over at Patterson Kurt asked her, "What do they have on her?"

"She was arrested for tampering with evidence."

"Then they know everything," Jane said with a frown.

"Where is she being held?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"They transferred her to a maximum security prison called The Clinton Correctional Facility." Patterson explained.

"An FBI Agent there probably won't be too safe," Roman warned them.

"What do we do?" Patterson worried looking over at Kurt.

"We need to get her moved somewhere else," Jane insisted.

"Maybe we don't," Roman denied.

"What?" Reed didn't look amused.

"That's the largest maximum security prison in the state," Roman explained, "Maybe we could find a reason for her to be there and claim all of this was a set up to get her arrested."

"So you want us to try to turn this into an undercover mission?" Kurt was looking at Roman with a frown.

"Well, she was really stupid, but she was trying to protect Reed," Roman argued, "She had nothing to do with killing the Coach. If she hadn't tried to put it back, none of this would have happened."

"We can't just break the law," Kurt denied.

"She could die in there," Jane worried.

Kurt rubbed his hand over his face. Looking over at Patterson he finally relented, "See what you can find."

The relieved look she gave him took away some of the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll help," Reed stood up to follow Patterson out.

Jane walked over and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder in understanding before following after the others.

It didn't take Patterson long to find a situation ideal for Roman's suggestion.

With a few clicks she insured that Tasha was now bunking with the arms dealer knows as Rose.

"Are you sure you recognize her?" Patterson asked Roman for the third time.

"I know her," He insisted, sure.

"Okay," Patterson looked at Reed, "Now we need to let her know what we're doing."

"How?" Reed demanded, "Any visitor she has will be monitored."

"Not one from her lawyer," Jane suggested.

"So we send in a fake lawyer?" Patterson worried.

"No," Jane denied, "She needs a real one, but we need someone that will allow us to accompany them."

"I know someone," Reed realized.

"Then set it up," Patterson urged, "Who's going in?"

"I will," Reed immediately volunteered.

"It can't be you," Jane denied, "You're too close to the case. They're probably already investigating you."

"She right," Patterson agreed.

"I think we should send in Roman," Jane insisted.

"Why?" Reed asked in frustration.

"Because he's not FBI," Jane reminded them, "And he isn't known as being part of our team because we just brought him in. Not to mention that he lies better than any of you."

"Thanks?" Roman looked at Jane with a half-smile.

"This was your idea," She reminded him. Looking over at Reed's scowl Jane accused him, "If either of you had come to us, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. You have no experience with manipulation."

"Sorry?" It was Reed's turn to look at her with a funny smile.

Patterson laughed at the expression each man was wearing when they looked at Jane. "This is the weirdest conversation we've ever had."

"I think _not_ doing it was the answer," Kurt walked up shaking his head, "Not the fact that they did it poorly."

"Okay," Jane conceded, "Probably so, but after it all went wrong, they should have come to us."

Kurt looked down at her with a bemused expression. Never had shades of grey ever looked so appealing.

"I'll call the lawyer," Reed offered.

"I'll get something together to let her know what's going on," Patterson said.

"I'll help Roman find a suit," Jane volunteered.

Watching his team disburse Kurt couldn't help but realize just how different each of them was because Jane and Roman had come into their lives. Their ridged black and white view of the world was lost forever and even with his firm moral compass he could see that they were better for it.

"How was poker night?" Jane asked Roman as he changed.

"Lucrative," He admitted.

"You beat Patterson?" She smiled.

"I didn't say for me," He denied with a laugh.

"She beat you?" Jane teased.

"She didn't have to read my face," Roman denied, "She knew our hands without ever looking up."

"She's really good," Jane agreed.

"How'd your sleepover go?" Roman asked her.

"Peaceful," Jane admitted, "I was so tired."

"I'm sorry I kept you up." He said.

"I don't sleep well that often," She admitted.

"Weller was nice to let you stay over," Roman smiled.

"I really like him," Jane confessed to Roman.

He looked over at her in concern.

"You need to be careful," He warned her, "He believed you were his missing friend Taylor. He'd been looking for her for more than twenty-five years. It's only natural that he would be drawn to you because of her."

"He knows I'm not Taylor," Jane insisted.

"I've seen how careful he is of you," Roman admitted, "I've never seen him look at you with anything but affection and respect."

"That's good," Jane insisted.

"When a man wants a woman," Roman insisted, "There should be more than affection there. There should be heat."

"So you think he's confusing the feelings he once had for Taylor for me?" Jane asked.

"You tell me," Roman responded, "Does he ever seem like he just can't wait to get you to himself?"

Remembering Kurt's insistence that they sleep last night, Jane felt confused and vulnerable. Roman was right, if he felt for her what she felt for him, would he have insisted on sleeping? Was she making a terrible mistake? He didn't act like a man who wanted her. Just a few weeks ago he encouraged her relationship with Oliver. He was having a child with Allie. Maybe she was looking for a different kind of love than he felt for her.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"Look," Roman turned to face her, "You need to talk to him. Find out how he feels. I don't want you to get hurt. I know Weller is a good man, he won't lie to you."

Jane forced herself to smile up at Roman. Maybe Weller didn't even realize he was transferring his affection for Taylor to her. Maybe the love he claimed he felt wasn't for her at all.

"I'll talk to him," Jane promised.

Roman gave her a hug.

One day turned into two, then three as they worked to free Tasha. Kurt never gave her any indication that he was missing her or what they'd almost shared. She went home with Roman to the safe house every night. They'd pretty much fallen back into their normal routine. Jane had never felt worse. By now she was convinced that Roman was right. Kurt didn't love or want her. He was still looking for that connection he lost with his childhood friend. She was a substitute and it hurt unbearably.

When they finally got word that Tasha and Rose had escaped, Jane was secretly relieved. She knew this meant that Tasha would be free soon and the inactivity was driving her crazy. She just needed something to get her mind of what she'd thought she found, but now realized she'd never had.

"I've tracked the car they stole to a warehouse in the Bronx," Patterson advised the team.

Moving in to study the monitor, Jane listened as Patterson went over the exits and blueprints.

"When was the last time anyone spoke to Tasha?" Jane asked.

"Not since the first day," Reed admitted.

"She must have found out something important or she wouldn't have broken out." Patterson insisted.

"What if she is about to find out something important and we bust in there and ruin it?" Roman worried.

"What if she's in trouble?" Reed argued.

"Okay," Kurt interrupted, "We clearly need more intel before we proceed."

"Roman and I will go in," Jane offered. "He remembers her, so she will recognize him."

"No way," Kurt immediately denied, "She might know that Roman turned on his back on Sandstorm."

"She's been in prison longer than he's been here," Jane denied, "I can't see that she'd know or care what was happening with him while she was in jail."

"When you went in with the Kings," Kurt insisted, "You almost died."

"Well," Jane argued, "We can't just abandon Tasha."

"We could infiltrate the warehouse and gather intel and if Jane or I are caught, we can claim we're just there to do business." Roman suggested.

Kurt knew what he needed to do, but he had a terrible feeling.

"Fine," He relented, "But don't engage. Just get in and out."

Jane and Roman shared a look before heading to the locker room to get ready.

Jane and Roman walked over to the elevator but they were intercepted by Kurt.

"Where are your vests?" He demanded looking them over.

"We can't wear them," Roman insisted, "If they catch us, we need to convince them we're there to do business. Wearing a vest isn't something we would have done before. We need to be believable."

"No," Kurt denied, "What you need to be is alive."

Jane heard him, but it only confirmed her worst fear. He was afraid of losing Taylor again, even though she wasn't her.

"Kurt," Jane said in a tired voice, "You might be the Assistant Director of the NY office of the FBI, but you're not responsible for keeping everyone safe."

"Maybe not," He relented, "But I am responsible for keeping _you_ safe."

"I'm not Taylor," Jane told him bluntly.

He looked at her in shock, "I know that."

"I don't know that you do," She denied.

"What are you saying exactly?" Kurt pulled her away from Roman to gain some more privacy.

"I know you said you care about me…" Jane began.

"No," Kurt interrupted, "I told you that I love you."

"Do you?" Jane asked him, her vulnerability apparent, "Or do you care about the woman you thought was Taylor. How much of your feelings are for me and not the woman that you wished I was?"

"Where is this coming from?" Kurt demanded.

"Look," Jane signed, "We don't have time for this conversation now. Everyone's waiting."

"Let them wait," Kurt insisted.

"We don't know what's going on with Tasha," Jane denied, "She might not be able to."

"Fine," Kurt relented, "But as soon as we get back, we're talking this through."

"Fine," Jane agreed, turning back toward Roman.

His hand on her arm stopped her.

"You aren't leaving here without a vest."

She shared a look with Roman and they conceded defeat.

Kurt sat in the van and waited tensely as Jane and Roman attempted to infiltrate the warehouse without being detected.

He was nervous for her safety, but also furious with her claim. He knew she wasn't Taylor. He'd thought they'd finally come to understand each other, only to find himself confused all over again. Nobody affected him like Jane did. Not even Taylor when she was alive, which made her worry all the more preposterous.

"Watch it," Roman warned Jane through the coms.

"Thanks," Jane avoided the broken step on the ladder leading to the roof.

"You need to focus," Roman warned her seriously.

"I am," Jane insisted.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt immediately demanded.

"Its fine," Jane insisted.

"Roman?" Kurt worried.

"She's distracted," Roman advised.

"Abort," Kurt immediately insisted.

"NO," Jane denied, "I can do this."

"Jane," Kurt warned her, "Come back, I'm sending Reed in with Roman."

"Kurt," She hesitated.

"This is not a debate," He warned her.

Jane glared at Roman as they headed back.

The van door opened and Reed appeared, she climbed back inside and the door shut behind her.

"I'm fine," She argued.

"Good," Kurt said, "And I'm going to keep you that way."

She sat down.

Kurt listened or tried to as Reed and Roman began the long climb back to the roof.

"How could you possibly still think that Taylor has anything to do with how I feel about you?" Kurt asked her once he turned off his mike.

Jane turned off hers as well. "It was something Roman said," Jane admitted.

"What?" Kurt demanded unable to let it go.

"That night I stayed over…" Jane hesitated, "When he asked if I slept well and I told him that I had, he said he didn't doubt it because you obviously cared about me, but you didn't…want me, because you're feelings for me were transferred from your childhood friend."

"I don't want you?" Kurt repeated with an ironic laugh.

"It's okay," Jane hastily assured him, "You probably didn't even realize it…"

"Jane," Kurt interrupted turning to face her, "I want you all the time," he admitted.

"You do?" Jane was shocked, "But even when you had the chance…we slept."

"The thing Roman doesn't understand is that I don't _just_ want you. I _love_ you. I will never put my needs before yours. You were tired, hurt and holding you next to me all night was enough, but it didn't change how I felt. What I wanted." He explained.

"So it's not because you thought I was Taylor?" Jane worried.

"What I feel for you is so vastly different than what I felt for her," Kurt insisted, "That I couldn't even call you Taylor when I actually thought you were her."

"That's why you called me Jane?" She looked up at him with hope.

"I…fell in love with Jane," He admitted.

"But," She looked down, "You _encouraged_ me to date Oliver…"

"I hated Oliver," Kurt said bluntly, "I can't stand to think of him even now."

"Then why…" Jane looked back up at him to see the truth written on his face.

"I wanted you to be happy." He admitted, "When I discouraged you from seeing him, you looked devastated. I realized that I was doing it to keep you apart, more than to ensure your safety. I was ashamed of myself, so I forced myself to be honest. When you were taken, all bets were off. If he was not going to be able to protect you, then I didn't care what I had to do, I was going to expel him from your life no matter what it took."

"I never….slept with Oliver," Jane admitted with a blush.

Kurt suddenly looked very satisfied. Rolling his chair over to her he leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arm around him as he pulled her even closer.

The door of the van opened and Roman and Reed looked inside.

"I guess we know why they weren't responding," Reed looked over at Roman with a little smile.

Kurt pulled back abruptly.

"Everything okay?" He worried putting back in his earpiece.

"Its fine," Reed agreed, "We passed her a com. Rose is setting up a meeting with someone in Sandstorm. We should be able to pick them up tonight."

"That's great!" Jane was horribly embarrassed.

Roman followed Reed inside before nudging Jane, "Guess I was wrong."

"You were," Kurt answered for her.

"I can see that," He laughed.

Everything he'd thought had been missing from Jane and Kurt's relationship was there for him to see in Kurt's face. He relaxed when he realized that Jane was going to be okay.

That night the team raided the warehouse and arrested a Sandstorm operative named Parker. Kurt remained glued to Jane's side though out the operation and in interrogation they finally discovered exactly what Phase 2 was. Even though Zapata was released from custody, that night nobody slept.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

I feel as though I spend my life waiting on this show. Will they start the next episode the same night or the next day? I need to know! Why can't they give us some clues in the preview? It's torture. How will Kurt take the news on Emma? What is going to happen when Roman finds out who zipped him? WILL BLINDSPOT BE RENEWED?! Deep breath…

"So according to this Parker, Sheppard's going to launch a rocket with nuclear material." Kurt looked over at Jane, Patterson and Roman.

"Did he say anything else?" Roman asked in frustration.

"No," Kurt denied, "He won't tell us when or where."

"What else did he say?" Roman asked leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"Nothing that will help us stop her." Kurt admitted.

"He did say that Sheppard ordered Kurt killed," Jane worried.

"I thought you were central to Sheppard's plans," Patterson protested.

"I guess we were getting too close." Kurt suggested.

"What now?" Jane demanded.

"Pellington's called Keaton in," Kurt warned Jane.

"For Parker?" Jane confirmed with a noticeable hand tremor.

Placing his hand over hers in support Kurt confirmed, "Yes."

She looked around the table sadly. Reed was not here and Tasha had been cleared, but not reinstated yet. Nas had taken the fall for the team which only left the four of them and if Pellington had his way, she and Roman would be gone too.

Suddenly the sound of gun fire had them rising from their chairs. It was late so most of the office was empty.

"We have an active shooter," Kurt realized.

Patterson reached for her tablet and typed in a few keys. The secure doors began to close just as Sheppard stepped into view. She raised her gun and pointed it at them and pulled the trigger. The shatterproof glass prevented her from succeeding, but her target was not in question. All the bullets hit the glass in front of Jane.

"She's insane," Patterson gasped, "What could she possibly hope to achieve by coming to the NYO FBI Headquarters?"

"Computer access," Jane looked over at Kurt with troubled eyes.

He was looking at the shattered glass in front of Jane before his eyes met hers.

"We need to stop her," Patterson realized just how much damage she could do from the inside.

"We need to get you out of here," Kurt argued.

"What?" Patterson looked over at him in denial.

"You're system can be hacked, but with your knowledge it becomes significantly more dangerous," Kurt told her.

"I would never talk," Patterson insisted.

"It's different than before," Jane insisted, "If she threatened to kill Kurt, could you watch him die?"

Patterson looked over at Kurt in horror.

"No," Patterson admitted.

"Jane, take Patterson through the air vents, until she's safe." Kurt insisted.

"No," Jane denied, "I won't leave you here to fight her alone."

Kurt walked over to her and pulled her against him, "Do you see her target?" He pointed at the glass.

"That's another reason not to send me," Jane insisted, "If I'm one of her objectives, then sending me with Patterson is too dangerous."

"I'll take her," Roman offered.

" _Jane_ ," Kurt wanted her gone.

"You can't give Roman and gun and ask him to fight back," Jane whispered, "You don't know how this will affect him and I'm _not_ leaving you."

Regardless of who was watching, Kurt pulled her to him and gave her a brief and frustrated kiss.

"We need to get to our gear," Kurt finally relented.

Turning back to Roman and Patterson they found them watching them with knowing expressions.

"Patterson can you remotely monitor the NYO?" Kurt ignored the new elephant in the room.

"Of course," She agreed.

"Then we need to get on with it," Kurt went over and pulled open the roof vent. Jane and then Patterson were assisted into the opening before Roman let Kurt boost him up he stopped him.

"I'm coming back," Roman insisted.

"Roman," Kurt denied, "Stay with Patterson."

"No," Roman argued, "Sheppard didn't come here alone. I can't lose Jane and I won't let her lose you."

"You matter to both of us," Kurt emphasized, "Jane needs you in her life. Don't make this harder on her that facing Sheppard is going to be already."

Roman didn't say anything, but he did allow Kurt to assist him up before reaching down and pulling Kurt up after him.

Jane was waiting in the vent for him.

"Roman," She reached out and took his hand, "I love you."

He used that contact to pull her against him tightly, "I love you too."

"Well, I love all of you," Patterson insisted, "So go kick her ass."

Jane laughed over at her before releasing Roman.

They branched off from each other as Kurt and Jane headed over to get their vests and weapons and Roman followed Patterson to a more secure location.

Kurt looked through the air duct into the weapons room before pushing open the vent and jumping down. He looked up and waited for Jane to slip through before catching her against him. He held her for a moment longer than physically necessary, but emotionally he couldn't have stopped himself.

They quickly donned their vests and began gathering their ammo and weapons.

"It's better to have too many guns than not enough," Kurt reminded her.

She smiled over at him sharing the memory as she continued to arm herself.

Kurt handed her over a com and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Patterson will patch us in as soon as she's secure," He assured her.

She threaded the earpiece through her vest before turning to face him.

He was watching her with concern.

"This is it," She whispered.

"You will not die here," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Jane walked over to him and cupped his cheek, "You know there are no guarantees."

"I don't care about logic," Kurt denied, his arms going around her, "I need for you to promise me that you won't die here."

"Why would that promise even matter after I've lied to you before?" She looked away.

"Because I trust you now," Kurt turned her face back up to his.

"I need to tell you something," Jane didn't look away.

"What?" He worried studying her face.

"Roman remembered something," She admitted.

"What'd he remember?" Kurt worried.

"Sheppard…" Jane hesitated, "She ordered Emma Shaw's death."

"What?" Kurt was stunned.

"She was worried Emma would know I wasn't her daughter, so she ordered Roman to kill her." Jane admitted.

Kurt stepped back in shock.

"How long have you known?" Kurt finally asked.

"A few weeks." Jane admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded.

"It was right after you had just discovered she paid for your school…and I didn't want you to ever know." Jane admitted.

"To protect Roman?" Kurt looked down at her and his pain was hurting her.

"And you," Jane insisted. "I know how much Emma meant to you. I didn't want you to have to live with the knowledge that her death was anything other than an accident."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kurt asked her.

"Because this might be my last chance… to be the woman you deserve." Jane looked away.

Kurt watched as Jane turned toward the door. Catching her arm he stopped her, "You didn't promise me."

"What?" She looked up at him in incomprehension.

"You didn't promise me that you won't die today," Kurt explained pulling her back against him.

"How can my word mean anything to you?" She looked up at him with a heartbroken gaze.

"I do trust you," Kurt insisted, "And this, us, isn't something I would ever want to undo."

Jane closed her eyes tightly before opening them and looking up into his face.

"I promise," She whispered.

Leaning down he kissed her gently.

"You need to promise too," She whispered.

"I promise." He agreed.

"Kurt, are you there?" Patterson's voice came over the com.

"We're here," Kurt assured her.

"Sheppard is in my lab and she brought three other terrorists with her." Patterson advised.

"She only brought three?" Jane was surprised.

"Four people, but one very large incendiary device." Patterson explained.

Jane's gaze flew to Kurt's.  
"How large?" Kurt worried.

"Level the block large," Patterson confirmed.

"Where is it and where are they?" Kurt demanded.

"The bomb was left in the training room and Sheppard is in my computer lab. She has all three of her men with her."

"We need to disable the bomb before she finishes whatever she's doing and blows it." Jane worried.

"I've created a virus that will change the login for my lab every fifteen seconds," Patterson advised, "Whatever she's doing is going to take a little bit of time, but it's not going to stop her completely."

"Can you override the doors as we get to them and get us over to the training room?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm on it," Patterson agreed, and the door to the weapons room swung open.

Kurt led the way and Jane followed after him, gun ready.

"Do you have any idea what type of bomb it is?" Jane worried.

"No," Patterson denied.

They arrived at the training room and Kurt went in first. Jane followed closely behind him. Once they confirmed the room was secure they turned toward the bomb.

"I've seen this before," Jane told him.

"You remember?" Kurt looked over at her.

"When I worked with Orion," Jane agreed.

"Don't suppose you remember how to disarm it?" Kurt asked.

"Actually," Jane admitted, "I do."

He looked over at her with a concerned expression.

"The only thing," She told him, "Once I start, I can't stop. One wrong move and I could end up detonating it myself."

"I've got your back," Kurt assured her.

Jane took off her weapon and knelt on the floor. She carefully began taking the cover plate off. Inside she found a jumble of wires. She studied them carefully, looking for anything that could indicate that this was a trap.

"Sheppard just sent two guys toward you," Patterson warned them.

"Can you delay them?" Kurt demanded.

"I've closed off the security doors between you," Patterson told them, "But Sheppard's in our system, she can simply open them back up."

Kurt moved over to the doorway and looked out.

Jane worked as quickly and as she safely could.

Kurt stood guard over her.

"They're coming," Patterson warned them.

Kurt moved toward the hallway to meet them.

Jane glanced over at him in concern.

Kurt engaged the two men. He was able to subdue the first easily enough, but the second man moved around him toward Jane.

"Freeze," The man warned Kurt pointing his gun at Jane's head.

Kurt looked over and did as he was told.

"Drop your weapon," The man told him.

"Kurt," Jane warned him.

He turned back toward her and warned her, "Shut up."  
Once Kurt had dropped his weapon the man told him, "On your knees."

Jane watched helplessly.

"If you hurt him," Jane warned him, "I will detonate this bomb and we will all go…including Sheppard."

"You wouldn't risk killing yourself," The man denied.

"Either Weller makes it or none of us do," Jane had never meant anything more.

While Jane distracted him, Kurt reached for the gun he has shoved in his lower back, pulling it out he shot the man twice.

Jane watched him fall before looking back over at Kurt in relief.

"Guys," Patterson warned them, "Sheppard's got Roman."

"What?" Jane gasped.

"He went back for you," Patterson explained.

Jane looked at Kurt and her panic was evident.

"Finish and we'll go get him," Kurt urged her.

Jane looked back at the bomb blankly.

"Jane," Kurt drew her attention back to him, "I here with you, we can do this together."

Raising her chin, Jane gave him a nod and turned back to the bomb, endless minutes later she looked back over at Kurt, "It's done."

Picking back up her weapon Jane followed after Kurt heading toward Patterson's lab.

"Where's the third man?" Kurt asked Patterson.

"I don't know," She was forced to admit. "I can't find him."

They moved quickly to Patterson's lab hoping to catch Sheppard alone.

"What if the third man rearms the bomb?" Patterson worried.

"They can't," Jane explained, "I have the missing component."

Just then shots came from behind them. Jane felt the impact but the vest did its job.

"Are you hit?" Kurt demanded.

"In the plates," Jane denied, "He should have gone for the head shot."

Kurt's furious gaze met hers.

"I'm glad he didn't," He growled.

Kurt returned fire not making the same mistake. Once the man was down, Jane ran over and checked to see if he had any type of communication device on him. She found what she wanted and handed it over to Kurt.

"Did you get her?" Sheppard immediately demanded.

Jane shared a look with Kurt.

"Johnson," Sheppard repeated, "Respond."

Roman listened while watching her type.

"I guess you didn't get her," Roman suggested, hiding his relief.

"You think she's on your side," Sheppard taunted him, "But she's not."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Roman denied.

"No," Sheppard turned to face him, "I can remember everything clearly. You're the one that's confused."

"Well if you hadn't erased my memory," Roman suggested, "That wouldn't be a problem."

"I didn't erase your memory," Sheppard denied, "Remi did that."

"You're lying," Roman denied.

"Why would I lie?" Sheppard asked him.

"Why would she erase my memory?" Roman asked instead.

"Probably to bring you back to the FBI," Sheppard taunted, "You would never have helped them otherwise."

"She gave me a second chance to start over," Roman insisted.

"No," Sheppard denied, "She took away your freedom to lock you in a cell. Then she lied to you and manipulated you to help someone you hate."

"Why would she do that?" Roman yelled.

"Because she abandoned you and you turned against her. She would have done anything to get you back within her control." Sheppard said.

Cades' word taunted him… _You finally got your brother in a cage that must make you happy._

Sheppard continued to type while he remembered Kat's charge… _Remi only cares about Remi._

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when Sheppard typed a few more keystrokes and the lights began to flicker. Suddenly the power surge took out the computers and sparks flew.

When the lights stopped flickering, suddenly Jane and Kurt were there.

"Hands up," Kurt warned Sheppard.

Sheppard turned toward him with a smile. It was only then that they could see the remote detonator she held in her hand.

"Kurt," Sheppard greeted him warmly, "It's good to see you again."

Jane moved over to Roman and looked down at his handcuffs. She reached down and unlocked them.

"Are you okay?" She worried.

When he didn't answer her, but just looked down at her with a strange expression, she looked over at Kurt in concern.

"Drop the detonator," Kurt warned her, "We've already disarmed the bomb."

"One of them," Sheppard agreed.

Jane shot Kurt a panicked look.

"Aren't you going to greet your Mother?" Sheppard taunted Jane.

"Well," Jane responded, "Since you're determined to kill me, I think the less I say the better off we'll all be."

"Okay," Sheppard didn't seem concerned, "Maybe you should talk to Roman instead."

"What's she talking about?" Jane looked over at Roman.

"She said that _you_ zipped me," Roman accused her.

Jane's eyes jumped to Kurt's.

"You don't need to answer," He looked down at her in shock.

"Roman…" Jane trailed off.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her by the throat.

"You better shoot me," He warned her.

She looked up into his hurt eyes and couldn't do it. She didn't raise the gun she still had in her hand.

"Roman," Kurt warned him.

"She chose you over me," He accused Kurt.

"Now you both have to die." Sheppard shook her head sadly. "Remi ruins everything she touches."

"Why are you going to kill Kurt?" Jane asked once Roman turned her and pulled her back against him with an arm around her neck.

"Once you retrieved the Truman Document," Sheppard admitted, "You left me no choice."

"It was redacted." Jane admitted.

"Jane," Kurt was trying to stop her.

"So you didn't get it?" Sheppard's gun turned from Kurt to Jane.

"No," Jane admitted, "You have no reason to kill Kurt."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Sheppard asked.

"Roman knows." Jane told her.

"Roman?" Sheppard looked to him.

"She's telling the truth."

Sheppard turned back to look over at Kurt, "I must admit I'm relieved."

"Let her go," Kurt warned Roman.

He ignored Kurt's warning. Reaching over her took out Jane's com before leaning over to whisper something in her ear. She shook her head and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Roman," Kurt's hand shook as he watched.

"Drop the gun or I kill her myself," Sheppard warned Kurt.

Jane met his eyes and he saw her torment. His hand dropped and he let his gun fall to the floor.

Suddenly Roman reached up and twisted Jane's neck sharply. The crack was audible and Jane fell in a heap to the floor.

"Jane!" Kurt screamed watching her fall helplessly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Sheppard smiled at Roman, "It's time to go."

Roman stepped over Jane and moved to Sheppard's side.

Kurt knew they left, but he didn't look away from Jane's lifeless body. Walking over to her he fell down on his knees beside her.

"What happened?" Patterson's voice, filled with fear, demanded.

"Roman killed Jane," Kurt's voice cracked when he answered. He could hear Patterson crying.

When he reached for her he was surprised when she flinched.

"Jane?" He demanded, new hope rising.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with pained filled eyes.

Kurt was afraid to touch her. He felt weak as he clenched his jaw in an effort to get his emotions under control. He wanted to scream and cry and pull her against him desperately, but he didn't want to hurt her more.

"It's okay Kurt," Jane assured him, "He just dislocated my shoulder."

Helping her sit up he couldn't stop shaking.

"I need you to pop it back in," Jane whispered, pale.

He brought his hand up to her shoulder blade and gently rotated it like he'd seen Roman do before. When it popped back into place she sagged against him weakly before she began to cry.

Kurt picked her up and pulled her onto his lap, his arms like steel bands around her.

He could feel her tears against his neck and he knew she could feel his too.

"She's alive," Kurt told Patterson hoarsely.

"She's alive?!" Patterson demanded with a scratchy voice.

"We need to block communications," Kurt urged her, "She has a second bomb."

"I'm on it." Patterson assured him. Within moments Kurt and Jane sat alone all communications cut.  
"I thought I'd lost you," Kurt whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry," Jane kissed his neck in remorse, "We needed to make it believable or she would have killed me herself. "

"What did Roman say to you?" Kurt demanded. He knew he was probably crushing her, but he couldn't have let her go right then if his life depended on it.

"He said he understood," Jane admitted, "He's going to feed us information."

"How's he going to do that?" Kurt worried.

"Patterson gave him something," Jane didn't know exactly.

"You trusted him not to kill you." Kurt realized.

"I don't remember much about my past," Jane admitted, "But I do know that what Roman and I share. I love him enough to trust him with my life…and yours."

"You told Sheppard that we didn't get the Truman Document," Kurt accused her.

"She was going to kill you," Jane reminded him. "I would have lied if I had to."

Kurt leaned down and rested his lips against her forehead. He knew he'd never escape the image of her falling lifeless to the floor. It would haunt him. Pulling back he leaned back in and kissed her with a desperation that said everything he couldn't voice.

"I love you," Kurt told her.

"I love you," Jane held him just as desperately.

"We need to get you someplace secure," Kurt pulled reluctantly away, "We can't let anyone know that you're still alive."

"Where can I go?" Jane denied, "I won't let you do this alone."

"I'm not doing this alone." He assured her, "And I'm not letting you out of my sight any time soon."

"Then let's go," Jane watched him stand up and then pull her up next to him. His arm immediately came around her and he pulled her against his side protectively.

Turning they found Keaton standing there, his gun drawn.

"What's going on?" Keaton demanded.

"Jane's dead," Kurt told him.

Keaton looked over at Jane with raised eyebrows, "Well, she looks better than Pellington, who is also dead."

Kurt felt a tinge of remorse at the news.

"We can't let it get out that she's alive." Kurt insisted.

Lowering his weapon Keaton relented, "Well, I owe her one. I know where you can go."

Sharing a look with Jane, Kurt nodded in reluctant agreement.

Turning, they followed the one man they shouldn't trust to a place she hoped she'd never go again. It was only Kurt's sheltering embrace that kept her shaking limbs moving.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters…

Jane was smuggled out of the building by Keaton and Weller.

They only stopped long enough to retrieve Patterson before they set off to the nearest black site.

"What'd you give Roman?" Jane asked Patterson.

Patterson's eyes were still red from believing Jane was dead. She kept touching her shoulder as though to make sure she was real.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted, laying her hand on her arm.

Kurt didn't say anything, he understood Patterson's need better than anyone. Jane was currently plastered against his side with his arm firmly around her shoulders.

"A communication device hidden in his belt," Patterson explained, "It's undetectable until activated."

"What happened to Parker?" Kurt asked Keaton.

"They didn't come to liberate him," Keaton told Kurt from the front of the van. "They came to eliminate him."

"So Pellington was just collateral damage," Jane realized.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Keaton agreed.

Kurt and Jane shared a look. Pellington really hadn't been dirty.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked Keaton.

"We have a secure location not far from here. We were getting ready to transport Parker, but it's obviously become available."

"I need some things from the Lab," Patterson insisted.

"We'll go back for them once Jane is secure," Kurt assured her.

"Now what?" Jane worried, "We still don't know who we can and can't trust."

"We don't know everyone we can trust," Kurt agreed, "But there are people we can trust absolutely."

"The team's broken," Patterson said sadly.

"No," Kurt denied, "They are exactly where we need them. Anyone looking into what we're doing will think Patterson and I are the only two left. We need to call in our reinforcements."

They arrived at the Black site and Kurt followed Keaton inside, Jane's hand firmly encased in his own. He saw the look that Keaton gave them, but he couldn't have distanced himself from Jane in any way. The moment he thought she was dead still too fresh in his mind.

"I'll stay here with Jane," Keaton assured Kurt, "While you and Patterson go get what you need."

Kurt felt Jane tense at the offer.

"The first thing we need is our team," Kurt insisted, squeezing Jane's hand in reassurance. He would never leave Jane alone with Keaton at a black site.

"I'll call them," Patterson offered already reaching for her phone.

"I've got some calls to make too," Keaton admitted.

Kurt had about a million things he should be doing, but one stood out far beyond the rest. He guided Jane through the open empty pace to the back of the building where offices had been built in. He closed the door behind them and pulled her around to face him.  
"I thought I lost you," He admitted.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried at the vulnerability he couldn't hide from her.

"No," He admitted, "I knew how important you were to me, I've always known. What I didn't know was just how I'd feel if anything happened to you. You are necessary to me in every way. I will never be able to get the picture of you falling to the floor from my mind."

"I'm sorry," Jane reached up and cupped his cheek in remorse. "We had to make her believe it."

"I don't blame you," Kurt assured her, "I just need you to understand."

She leaned into him in remorse and gently kissed his mouth.

He shuddered before pulling her more tightly against him. Her gentle salute became desperation in the time it took him to get his hand from her lower back up to tread through her hair.

He needed her...closer. If he could have he would have absorbed her right through his skin and into his soul where she filled him so completely there was no room for anything else.

She returned his embrace. She felt his need and matched it with his own. She'd almost lost him today too. Sheppard had come there to kill him.

Lifting her up against him he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall and leaned into her softness. His hand found its way under her shirt and her soft skin beckoned him on.

Jane didn't want anything to interrupt this perfect moment. She'd dreamed of him for months, loved him forever…

When she arched against him, she flinched at the pain it caused her shoulder.

He froze immediately.

"Kurt," Jane protested weakly.

"We aren't doing this." He warned her.

"We've waited so long…" Jane argued.

"Too long to have to steal this moment," Kurt pointed out.

A knock on the door had Jane reluctantly lowering her legs.

Kurt didn't release her as she expected, but pulled her more fully against him. She looked up in surprise to find him looking down at her with an expression that made her smile up at him sweetly.

He leaned down and it was his turn to gently salute her mouth.

Turning he pulled the door open to see Patterson standing there remorse clearly written across her face, "Sorry. Reed and Tasha are on their way."

"No problem," Kurt reassured her.

It didn't take long before the others arrived. Tasha gave Jane a hug and moved over to stand next to Patterson. Reed shot them a look of concern before looking over at Keaton.

"What is this place?"

"It's a secure location," Keaton assured him.

"We need more than just a building," Patterson admitted, "We need technology."

"I can only provide where," Keaton warned them, "How and what you need is on you."

"Patterson and I need to get back to the NYO," Kurt warned the team, "She can gather what she needs and I have to handle what happened."

"I'll go with you," Tasha insisted.

"No," Kurt denied, "We can't let anyone know you're back. The only advantage we have right now is you're off the radar. The only people that know Jane's alive are standing in this room. That needs to stay that way or Roman is dead."

"What's our next step?" Keaton demanded.

"We need to set up a base and gather some allies." Kurt insisted.

"Who can we trust?" Reed worried.

"I have some ideas about that," Kurt assured them, "Leave it to me."

"What do you want us to do?" Tasha worried.

"Tasha, stay with Jane. Reed, I need you to go get whatever we might need to set up a base here. Something to sleep on, rations, essentials…Patterson will bring her technology. We can't have a lot of activity coming and going from this building, until we hear back from Roman, this is our base."

"On it," Reed agreed, turning away.

"Tasha should go with Reed," Jane insisted.

"No," Kurt denied, looking at her seriously. "Your shoulder is re-injured and I'm not leaving you alone here."

"I'll be fine, Kurt." Jane insisted.

"I know," He assured her, "But Tasha stays."

Jane relented, secretly relieved.

Jane watched them head out and turned to Tasha with a worried expression.

"They'll be fine and back before you know it," Tasha assured her. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Jane explained what happened.

"Well that explains Weller's slightly out of control expression and reluctance to leave you." She smiled.

Jane didn't know what to say to that.

"Roman's going to be okay," Tasha changed the subject.

"I don't know," Jane worried, "If Sheppard ever even suspects he's lying, she will not hesitate to kill him."

Tasha walked over and rested her hand on Jane's shoulder in reassurance.

"I know you're his big sister," Tasha empathized, "But he survived without you before."

Jane smiled up at her in agreement. It's what he did to survive that concerned her. She could lose Roman to more than death…she could lose him to his basic nature, the one she herself struggled with every day.

Kurt looked over at Patterson while they drove.

"They're going to be fine," He assured her.

"Who are you trying to reassure me or yourself?" Patterson asked seriously.

"Both," Kurt openly admitted. The further away from Jane he got, the more anxiety he felt.

"This is really it…isn't it? Either we win or they do." Patterson realized.

Kurt looked over at her. "We can't afford to lose,"

"Then let's kick their asses." Patterson insisted.

Smiling over at her Kurt pushed the accelerator down. The sooner they took care of what they needed to do at the NYO, the sooner they'd get back to the others. It couldn't be soon enough for him.

Roman sat next to Sheppard while they drove further out of the city.

"You're quiet," She looked over at him.

"Well," Roman looked back over at her, "I just killed my sister…"

"That wasn't your sister," Sheppard denied, "I don't know who she was."

"We are the ones that erased her memory," Roman reminded her, "They we sent her to the enemy. She was what we made her."

"We have come too far to stop now," Sheppard insisted, "We did all of this because of what Orion tried to do to her."

"To her…or to you?" Roman didn't know where the question came from, but suddenly he realized it was true.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard looked over at him.

"You were Orion…weren't you?" He accused her.

"We were Orion," Sheppard admitted, "You, Remi and I. I spent years recruiting the right people to do what needed to be done, what nobody else could do and they turned on us, deciding that we were too much of a liability."

"The money," Roman realized.

"Government funding," Sheppard laughed, "The money I no longer needed to pay my dead soldiers became the money I was going to use to bring down this country."

"Why spend so many years fighting for it, only to turn your back on it?" Roman asked her bluntly.

"I gave everything to this country and when it came down to it I was expendable as everyone else. The only reason the two of us weren't on that last mission with Remi, was because she'd become suspicious. When word came back that she'd been killed, I knew immediately what was happening."

"So she died trying to protect us," Roman realized, "And we were the ones that ended up killing her?"

"That wasn't her anymore," Sheppard denied, "Remi would have never turned her back on her family."

Roman said nothing. Sheppard claimed to be doing all of this for the good of the country, but the more he listened, the more he realized that what she really wanted was revenge for being slighted. This was personal in a way that was undeniable.

"Well," Roman rubbed his face, "Weller's going to be coming now that we've killed Jane. Is Phase 2 ready to go?"

"So, do you really think he cared about her?" Sheppard wondered.

Remembering all that he'd witnessed between them and all that Weller had done to help not only Jane, but him. Roman had no question that Weller more than cared for her. She could still see the look on his face when he'd pretended to snap Jane's neck. Weller loved her and he knew his sister well enough to know she felt the same.

"Does it really matter?" He finally asked.

"No," Sheppard agreed, "Phase two will be ready in a couple of days."

"The sooner the better," Roman just wanted all of this over.

"I couldn't agree more," Sheppard looked over at him with approval.

Kurt spent a hellish day dealing with the aftermath of Pellington's death and the invasion of the NYO of the FBI. All the while making phone calls and setting up reinforcements.

Patterson gathered not only what they needed from her lab, but also the team's gear from the weapons room. The sun had long gone when they climbed in the SUV to return to the others.

"Remove the tracking chip," Kurt warned her.

"Already did," She assured him.

"Did you get everything you need?" He asked her.

"Everything that was portable." Patterson agreed.

"What happened with the big wigs?" She worried.

Kurt had spent hours in meetings.

"They're going to replace Pellington and investigate how Sheppard was able to infiltrate our office." Kurt told her.

"All those hours and you can condense it down to one sentence?" She looked over at him with a smile.

"Bureaucracy is long winded, but that's the crux of it." He smiled back.

"I would kill myself if I had to sit through those meetings," Patterson admitted.

"Well, they aren't any fun," Kurt agreed.

"Have you spoken to any of the others?" Patterson worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "I didn't want to risk drawing unnecessary attention to them. You?"

"No," Patterson denied.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kurt insisted.

"Sitting there in that empty warehouse must be driving them insane." Patterson argued.

"I think they might have found something to do," Kurt smiled over at her suspiciously.

"What'd you do?" She immediately demanded.

"Called in reinforcements." Kurt reminded her.

They arrived back at the warehouse to find it transformed. The empty space was now filled with equipment. They had makeshift work stations and tactical gear in the center of the room. A portable kitchen had been erected with a coffee pot steaming. Patterson, however, was drawn to the side of the room that had been equipped with the latest advanced technology. A computer system to rival hers had been set up in the corner.

"How did you do this?" She looked over at Kurt in shock.

"I didn't," Kurt denied looking around.

"We didn't think you were ever coming back," Tasha teased them as she walked out of one of the back offices.

"Where did you get all of this?" Patterson demanded.

"We used the confiscated Sandstorm funds," Tasha admitted.

"Clever," Kurt looked around.

"Jane's in the back," Tasha assured him, "She's been...detained by one of your recruits."

Patterson looked at the computers and asked in incomprehension, "How did you know which ones I wanted?"

"I helped with that," Rich told her coming out of the back room, Jane following closely on his heels, looking exasperated.

Kurt smiled at the sight. She immediately headed toward Kurt and he met her half way.

"Feeling okay?" He worried.

"I'm fine," She assured him, "How'd it go back at the office?"

"Red tape and bureaucratic posturing," Kurt admitted.

Rich watched Kurt's arm go around Jane with a satisfied smile.

"It's about time," He told the couple.

"What's about time?" Boston joined them.

"These two," Rich pointed to Jane and Kurt.

"Hey," Patterson greeted Boston warmly, moving over to hug him.

"What about me?" Rich demanded.

"Thanks Rich," She told him grudgingly.

"Some _people_ ," He told her, "Don't appreciate when other people do nice things for them."

"Did everyone else get here?" Kurt worried.

"Ava arrived a little after Rich," Jane agreed, "Who else is coming?"

"We're here," Nas said from the doorway.

Turning Jane watched as Nas entered followed closely by Cade.

She couldn't help the worried expression she shot Kurt. With Nas back in the picture, would things go back to the status quo?

Kurt didn't remove his arm, but greeted the other two from his place beside her. She forced herself to relax.

He squeezed her shoulder, looking down at her in reassurance.

"Is this it?" Reed asked looking around.

"This is it," Kurt agreed, bringing everyone up to speed on Sheppard and Roman.

"We need to see if Roman's established the connection yet," Patterson worried.

"I've been checking all afternoon," Tasha told her, "We haven't received anything yet."

"Sandstorm has an army," Cade reminded them, "We have 11 people."

"Twelve with Roman," Jane reminded him.

"I still think we might be slightly out gunned." Cade said in a dry tone.

"Look," Kurt told the team, "We will call for backup when we get the intel we need, but for now, we need to keep everything under wraps until we have what we need to move in."

Looking around at the faces surrounding her, Jane realized that she had a new family. The sea of faces were diverse, not all criminals and not all law enforcement, but a combination of the best of both. Rich, Boston and Ana would comprise Patterson's new lab team. Nas represented NSA, Keaton the CIA, Kurt the FBI. The team of Reed, Zapata, and Jane would have each other's back. Cade and Roman would give them the inside track to Sheppard.

Looking up at Kurt she realized, for the first time, that they could win this war. By working together and not labeling each other, they each brought something of value to the table. It made them stronger, but would it be strong enough?


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters. This chapter gets a little racy…you have been warned.

I don't know what's happening to the alerts. I understand they are not going out...hopefully this will be fixed soon! I'll just keep writing and with any luck eventually everyone interested will find it! Hope you enjoy. :)

I am stressing out over Roman and the renewal. I want to hurry to get to Wednesday, but the writers never leave us in a good place…I know that at the end of the next episode I will have to begin counting down to the next because that's just how they are…evil. Can't they please just cut us a break and give us one happy ending moment that we can savor until the next round of angst? I need happy Jeller! Please…?!

Roman looked down at the missile in shock. He knew Phase 2 was big, but this exceeded anything he'd expected.

"Is it ready to go?" He looked over to find Sheppard watching him closely.

"Almost," She assured him.

"What's the target?" Roman asked.

"Washington of course," Sheppard admitted.

"How is this going to change anything?" Roman shook his head.

"The collateral damage is high," Sheppard admitted, "But the United States has a plan of action once a nuclear device has been activated on American soil, that's our ultimate goal."

"The Truman Protocol," Roman realized.

"That's right," Sheppard agreed.

"What did that have to do with Weller?" Roman still didn't understand.

"When there's a shake-up in the government, key officials are called on to replace missing people in office. We wanted Weller to be one of those key officials. We knew he wasn't corrupt and with Jane beside him, that would give us a voice in the aftermath."

"But you were going to kill Weller and we did kill Jane," Roman protested.

"He wasn't the only person we had lined up." Sheppard assured Roman.

"There's more?" Roman looked over at her in surprise.

"Weller was only a piece of the whole," Sheppard agreed, "We have infiltrated every level of government. We have cells though out the United States. Even if we failed, the movement would live on. This won't end until those corrupt officials no longer hold power."

It was only then did Roman realize just how impossible their task had become. They might be able to stop Phase 2, but it would only delay the outcome.

"What are we waiting for?" Roman asked.

"I was able to procure some nuclear material," Sheppard explained, "We need to arm the warhead and then we launch."

"So what now?" Roman rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Go get some rest," Sheppard moved to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know you loved Remi, I did too, but that person you killed today wasn't your sister. Your sister died the day we injected her with zip."

"No," Roman denied, "She died when she met Weller. He turned her against us."

"Don't worry," Sheppard assured him, "He'll pay."

Roman turned away from her and headed back to his old room. He knew better than to attempt to contact the others right now. She would be watching him and he couldn't afford any mistakes. Lying down on a cot, he looked up at the ceiling and thought of the differences between his mother and his sister. Jane might have lied to him, but she'd done it to give him a second chance. Sheppard didn't lie, but everyone was expendable, even him, and he knew it.

Closing his eyes he let the exhaustion overtake him. He wouldn't sleep for long, his tortured mind might not remember all that he'd done, but the screams from the past still echoed in the black recesses of his mind.

"You need to get some sleep."

Jane looked up at Kurt.

"I'm okay," She assured him.

"We have Ana monitoring the system for word on Roman," Kurt insisted, "You've been through a lot today. You're in pain and you need to lie down."

"I'm afraid to," She finally admitted.

"Why?" Kurt sat down next to her.

"Today I've had to revisit all of my past mistakes," She explained, "Mayfair, Taylor, Emma, my time with the CIA, Roman trying to kill me…I'm afraid…when I dream…"

"You won't," Kurt interrupted her.

"Kurt," Jane looked up at him, "I have nightmares regularly. You don't know…everyone here needs rest. If I sleep, I'll just end up waking them."

"I've set up and area for you away from the others." He insisted standing and pulling her to her feet.

"I really don't think being alone will help," She said without meeting his eyes.

"You won't be alone," Kurt assured her.

At that she looked up and met his concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," He pulled her along, "I'll show you."

She followed after him reluctantly. He didn't lie, by the time they traveled some distance from the others, she found two cots set up next to each other in a private closet that must have been for storage at one time. It was small, barely big enough for both beds. It also had a solid door so any difficulty she had sleeping would be kept private.

"Are you staying here with me?" She asked him, afraid to hope.

"Jane," Kurt turned her face back up to him, "I watched you die today, I need this even more than you do."

She nodded in agreement and he pulled her against him in reassurance.

"Reed picked up some toiletries if you want to get ready." Kurt reached for a bag and withdrew some items.

Jane accepted the toothbrush and paste. "Did he get any floss?"

Kurt searched the bag once again, "He got the floss sticks."

"Great," Jane accepted one from him, "Thanks."

She headed toward the bathroom and made short work of getting ready. She didn't want to sleep in these clothes, but she didn't really have any other recourse.

"Jane," Patterson called to her once she emerged.

Looking over she walked over to her, "Did you hear from Roman?" She asked hopefully.

"No," Patterson said apologetically, "I just wanted to give you something to sleep in."

"You have something?" She said in surprise.

"Tasha picked it up," Patterson explained handing her a bag.

Jane looked inside to find a tank top and pair of sleep shorts.

"Thanks," She looked over at Tasha gratefully.

"You and Weller sleeping in the closet?" Tasha asked bluntly.

"Yes," Jane admitted blushing, "I sometimes have…nightmares. I didn't want to wake everyone."

Patterson made an involuntary sound before coming over and giving Jane a hug.

"Maybe Weller can keep them away," Tasha suggested with a worried expression.

Jane looked down, doubtful.

"Maybe," Jane murmured, "I don't want to wake everyone. He should probably not sleep in there."

"Good luck with that," Patterson told her remembering how Kurt had sounded when he told her Jane was dead.

"Goodnight," Jane told them heading back over to the closet.

Kurt was already there waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" He worried looking down at her.

"Yes," Jane assured him, "Patterson was just giving me something to sleep in."

"Have they heard from Roman?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane denied, "Kurt…maybe you shouldn't sleep in here. I don't want to keep you up."

"No chance," Kurt denied.

"Sometimes…" Jane hesitated, "I can get loud."

"Jane," Kurt came over and pulled her against him, "I here because I need to be, not just for you, but for me."

"If you're sure," Jane agreed.

"I'm sure," Kurt insisted.

Jane turned her back on him and pulled out the nightwear.

Kurt watched her with an intent expression.

"I'll let you get changed," he offered.

Jane looked over her shoulder at him and laughed, "It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

With that statement she pulled her shirt over her head and reached for the clean tank. Kurt's eyes were glued to the intricate tattoos that comprised her fragile back. He eyes landed on his name in satisfaction. He'd never been possessive, but nothing with Jane was like it had ever been before. Once the shirt was in place she slid off her pants and pulled on her shorts.

Watching her climb beneath the blanket, Kurt pulled himself together. He asked her, "Lights on or off?"

"Off." Jane assured him. Her demons were in her mind and the dark had always been her hiding place.

He turned off the light and felt his way over to his cot. Once he was settled he reached over and felt for her hand. Threading his fingers through hers he stared into the darkness toward where she lay. He couldn't see her. Shifting closer, he tried to settle. Even with her hand held tightly in his own, he felt his heart accelerate, she felt too far away. He kept getting the picture of her falling lifeless to the floor flashing through his mind. When he shifted again she asked out of the darkness, "Are you okay?"

"No," He admitted.

"What's wrong?" She worried.

"I can't see you," Kurt admitted.

"I'm here," Jane assured him.

"When I close my eyes, I see you dead on the floor," Kurt admitted.

"Do you want the light on?" Jane worried.

When he didn't answer right away, Jane sat up and felt for his cheek with her free hand. "Kurt?"

"I know there's not a lot of room," Kurt finally said, "But I need you closer. I need to be able to feel your heart beating, your breath on my cheek."

Jane immediately shifted toward him. The cots were narrow and for them both to fit, she had to settle intimately against him, he shifted to his side and she slid her leg between his own. With his arm anchoring her against him and his breath stirring her hair she felt the tension leave him.

"Better?" She worried.

Closing his eyes and feeling her warmth pushing away the cold that had enveloped him he agreed, "Much. Are you okay?"

Listening to his heart, Jane admitted, "I need this too."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled into the darkness.

"Get some sleep."

She nodded against his chest and before long her breathing settled into a regular rhythm. He didn't join her right away, content to savor the feel of her against him. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he knew that tonight he was right where he wanted…where he _needed_ to be.

Jane expected to have trouble sleeping or at the very least wake to one of her nightmares, but to her surprise, she slept soundly. When she finally became aware of her surroundings, she wasn't confused. She knew exactly where she was and whose arms held her so tightly. Closing her eyes she let the feelings she had for Kurt fill her.

She turned her face up and her breath slid across his neck as she drew in his scent. He shivered and that was when Jane realized he was awake.

"I'm sorry," Jane told him huskily, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Kurt denied. His need had done that.

Jane became aware of his predicament and shifted slightly closer.

He groaned at the tantalizing press of her unfretted breasts against his chest and her leg intimately entwined with his own.

"Jane," He warned her.

He felt the fleeting kiss she pressed against his neck. He was only human. His hand found her head and guided her mouth up to his own. The kiss was intoxicating.

Jane didn't want to move too fast for fear that he would stop once again. She needed not have worried for stopping was the last thought in his mind.

She found herself underneath him as he shifted his weight, taking her with him.

"Jane," Kurt moaned running his lips down her neck, right over where he knew her bird tattoo rested.

She clasped his head and moaned at the feel of his lips nipping and nuzzling her neck.

"Don't stop," She pleaded.

He claimed her mouth with his before she'd even finished her gasp.

One kiss lead to two and before long she was pulling her shirt over her head followed quickly by his own. When he leaned back down over her, she shivered at the feel of him against her for the first time.

"Are you okay?" He demanded immediately.

"I've never had a dream this good before," She told him breathlessly.

He smiled into the darkness before his lips trailed over the new territory making her squirm.

It was her turn to explore and she slid her hands down his naked back before trailing inside the elastic waistband of his shorts. He arched against her in reaction.

"Reed was very thorough, but he didn't exactly plan for this." Kurt groaned against her.

"Patterson found an implant," Jane admitted, feeling her face heat even in the dark.

Kurt froze as her softly whispered confession sank in.

It was as if he'd been tightly leashed and suddenly he found himself free for the first time. It took him only moments to divest them of what little clothing remained. He knew he was a little more than slightly out of control, but he'd needed her for so long and almost lost her too many times to count.

Jane relished his need, matching it with her own. When they finally came together she felt a single tear of happiness slide down her face. The feelings he evoked had always overwhelmed her and in this there was no difference. Kurt brought color to a world she had only ever seen in muddy gray.

"Kurt," She panted holding her tightly against her.

"Jane," He gasped fighting off completion to prolong this perfect moment. When he fell he took her with him, the bodies, minds and hearts beating as one. Complete for the first time in a way he'd never looked for. Happy in a way she'd never known.

"I love you," She whispered against this neck as their hearts slowed and their bodies cooled.

Pushing himself up on his elbows Kurt rain gentle kisses over her face as he responded, "I love you too."

Pulling the blanket back over them, he settled her back against him and returned to sleep. Never relaxing his arms, not willing to lose their connection even for a moment, knowing that this perfect moment might be all they ever have.

Roman rose early and made his way through the warehouse noting numbers, weapons, exits and surveillance equipment. He knew that Sheppard was still present, because the place had a buzz that he remembered associating with her. The troops were sharper, the air held the hint of danger. Once he'd gathered as much intel as he could, he made his way back to his room. He needed to contact Weller and the team before they finished arming the warhead.

Removing his belt he began to assemble what he needed. He knew if he was caught, it was over, but they would never be able to move the rocket, so even if he were eliminated, Phase 2 would be ultimately thwarted. It would have to be enough.

"Patterson do you read me?" Roman asked once the device had been completed.

"I copy," Patterson assured him immediately.

"Can you get coordinates from this GPS device?" He demanded.

"I've got you," Patterson confirmed.

"Is Weller and Jane there?" He worried.

"We're here," Jane assured Roman, the worry evident in her voice.

"Sheppard has a rocket," Roman warned them, "She is currently arming with nuclear material."

"Her target?" Kurt demanded.

"Washington," Roman explained.

"How close are they?" Jane worried.

"Close," Roman insisted.

"How many troops?" Jane asked.

"I've counted at least 20 inside the compound. They must have more patrolling the grounds." Roman explained.

"I've pulled up the satellite image and it looks like you're about an hour outside the city on an old farm." Patterson told Roman.

"Are there any other building nearby?" Roman asked.

"Several," Patterson confirmed.

"They probably have a separate barracks," Roman suggested.

"Is Sheppard still there?" Jane confirmed.

"She's here," Roman agreed.

"We need backup," Jane looked over at Kurt.

"You can't do that," Roman warned her.

"What do you mean?" Jane demanded.

"Sheppard said that Kurt was only one of the people she's maneuvered into position. She said that they've been able to infiltrate every government agency."

Kurt and Jane shared a concerned look.

"We don't have the people or weapons to take down that operation on our own," Jane warned them.

"We don't exactly have a lot of other options," Nas denied.

Jane did a mental inventory, Kurt, Reed, Tasha, Nas, Keaton, Cade, Roman and herself only made a team of eight. No way could they take Patterson, Rich, Ava or Boston inside the compound.

"Rich," Jane looked over at him, "You have anything?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rich smiled at her in approval.

He typed some commands into the computer and a Three-D rendering of the compound immerged.

"I hacked into the military satellite that streams for heat signatures." He placed red dots on the map to indicate military personnel.

"Your brother is right, there are twenty people inside the warehouse, but the ground patrol is only six." He added them to the map.

"What about the outbuildings?" Reed asked him.

"That's the bad news," Rich agreed, "This building is housing an additional fifteen troops and the main house has seven people."

"So the eight of us are supposed to go up against 48 Sandstorm operatives?" Tasha confirmed.

"We need to take out the fifteen in the bunker first," Jane suggested.

"Are you insane?" Ava worried looking at Jane in disbelief.

"We can't go in hot," Cade insisted.

"We need to take them out silently," Keaton agreed, "I have an idea."

"What?" Kurt demanded, still not completely trusting him after what he'd done to Jane.

"I have access to gas that can put people to sleep in less than ten seconds." Keaton suggested.

"So we take out the patrol quietly, and gas the barracks. That just leaves the twenty agents inside the warehouse itself."

"I think we should gas the warehouse too," Reed suggested.

"The area's too big," Keaton denied, "We can't concentrate the gas enough to be effective. With the barracks, if we hit them while they're sleeping they won't see us coming."

"Roman any suggestions?" Patterson asked him.

"If you tell me when," Roman offered, "I can start taking out troops inside before you arrive."

"Roman…" Jane worried. Dr. Sun's warnings filled her head with dread.

"I can do this," Roman insisted.

Kurt reached over and took Jane's hand and squeezed.

"I'm going to sneak in and help you," Jane told him, determined. She might lose him to the darkness within him, but she would fight with everything in her to keep him with her.

"No," Kurt denied immediately.

"We can't expect him to take out all the guards on his own," Jane denied, "And a large party would draw too much attention."

"Then we will go together," Kurt insisted not wavering.

"Can you get us inside?" Jane asked Roman.

"I know a way," Roman agreed.

"Okay so Patterson, you, Ava, Rich and Boston will run interference from here." Kurt began.

"No," Patterson denied, "I'm coming with you."

"We need you here," Kurt insisted.

"Rich and Ava can more than handle this here," Patterson insisted,

Kurt looked over at Tasha and Reed, they nodded their support.

"Rich," Kurt looked over at him, "We are trusting you with our lives…"

"Like I'm going to let anything happen to my favorite couple," Rich scoffed, but his eyes were serious.

"Okay," Kurt looked at his team.

"Tasha, Reed, Patterson and Nas will take out the patrol. Keaton, you and Cade will be responsible for the barracks. Jane and I will meet up with Roman and ensure that Rocket doesn't launch."

"Once you finish with your tasks," Kurt insisted, "Wait for our signal before proceeding. The last thing we need is to alert them to our presence before we disable the missile."

"Keeton," Jane asked him, "How long until you can get the gas?"

"I'll go now," Keaton assured her, "I can get it in less than an hour."

"I'll go with him," Nas insisted, sharing a look with Kurt.  
"We'll both go," Kurt insisted. He didn't trust anyone but his core team members right now. Not even Nas.

Jane looked up at him in concern. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and moved to follow the others.

She watched him go with a concerned expression.

"They're going to be okay," Tasha assured her.

"I have to go," Roman warned them.

"Roman," Jane hesitated, "I love you."

"I love you too," Roman admitted before abruptly disconnecting.

Jane looked over at Patterson and Tasha. They immediately converged on her to offer their support. Reed stood guard over his team mates having their backs.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters. I had difficulty writing, because after last week's episode, what more could you want? Then I started writing and I was shocked when I discovered angst… I am obviously scarred from Season 2 and need my Blindspot angst…it's a sickness. Anyone have Dr. Sun's number? Oh well, this is probably the last chapter in this story…hope you enjoy. I've said that before though…we'll see.

Jane watched Kurt, Nas and Keaton leave with a concerned expression. Kurt walked over and pulled her against him in reassurance.

"We won't be long," He insisted.

"I think I should go," Jane argued.

"The world thinks you're dead," Kurt reminded her, "We need to make sure there is no question. If you're seen by anyone, Roman is dead."

Jane knew he was right, but she didn't trust anyone else to have Kurt's back. Even Nas seem to have a bigger agenda.

"Be careful," She whispered into his ear before reluctantly releasing him.

"Do not leave here for any reason," Kurt insisted looking down at her seriously.

"I won't," Jane agreed.

"Promise me," Kurt held her eyes.

"I promise," Jane agreed.

He stepped back and the three of them left.

"So," Tasha walked up to Jane and asked her teasingly, "How'd you sleep?"

Jane could feel her face heat.

"Good for you," Tasha laughed and pushed against Jane's shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Patterson smiled.

Jane was at a loss for words, she trusted these women with her life, but she could never share something so personal with them. What happened was private between her and Kurt.

"Leave her alone," Reed chided Tasha walking over to get some coffee.

"I for one am relieved," Tasha joined him, "Watching them dance around it has been painful."

"What's painful is this conversation," Reed denied.

"What'd I miss?" Rich asked from doorway.

Jane looked over at Tasha in dismay. Tasha immediately looked over at Jane in reassurance. She might tease her, but nobody else was going to while she was around.

"Nothing," Tasha denied.

"Where's stubbles?' Rich looked around expectantly.

"He went with Nas and Keaton to get the gas," Jane explained.

"Now?" Rich looked surprised.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time," Boston reminded him coming into the room.

"You're very trusting," Rich walked over to Jane.

"Not exactly," Jane denied. She could never remember a more inaccurate statement.

"Okay," Rich agreed, "Not trusting…forgiving."

"What do you mean?" Jane looked uncomfortable.

"Well," Rich looked around the room, "By my count, the only two people present that haven't tried to kill you are Boston and Ava."

"We haven't tried to kill her," Tasha denied, angry.

"Didn't you shoot her? Anyway, you were remarkably effective for all your intensions." Rich shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Patterson was upset.

"Well," Rich continued, "I ordered Jane and Kurt killed in the Hamptons, Cade tried to kill her in a very memorable occasion, Nas sent her to Keaton who tortured her for months, killed her once and none of you did anything to find her. Let's not forget Roman's recent interactions with you."

"What?" Patterson looked over at Jane in dismay.

"Rich," Jane warned him.

"They don't know?" Rich looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean Nas sent her to Keaton?" Tasha demanded.

"She ordered it," Rich looked between them in surprise. "If I didn't know better I would almost think you don't want to know…"

"That's enough," Jane warned him.

"No," Tasha denied, "Explain what you're talking about."

"I've been incarcerated and I was able to find out what happened to Jane when she was sent to that black site, how is it a team that specializes in information, you know nothing?" He demanded.

"Rich," Jane's tone broke no argument, "That's enough."

"Why are you still protecting them?" Rich demanded incredulously.

"They're my team," Jane whispered.

"What are you to them?" Rich asked bluntly.

"Expendable?" Boston volunteered for her.

Jane looked down, hurt. She knew she wasn't like the others, but having it shoved down her throat seemed cruel, even for Rich.

"Did you know about Nas?" Rich asked Jane.

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Patterson felt like her heart was breaking.

"Kurt…" Jane looked away, "He needed her."

"What about you?" Tasha was furious.

"What about me?" Jane shored up her defenses, "Nothing's ever easy, I didn't expect to be welcomed back and I wasn't. Working with Nas was easier than working with each of you, because she never meant anything…" Jane abruptly stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane demanded at Rich.

"Because they need to know," Rich argued, "They won't look for themselves and you won't tell them."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jane insisted.

"If you ever want to be a team again," Rich argued, "It needs to be faced."

"After tomorrow," Jane denied, "It might not even matter."

"Jane," Reed looked sick.

"It's okay," Jane insisted, "Please, just let it go."

Turning she retreated back to her cot. Wishing with everything in her, Rich had minded his own business.

Patterson watched her go with a tragic expression.

"What do you mean she died?" She asked once Jane was out of earshot.

"Why didn't you look up any of this yourselves?" Rich demanded with a serious expression.

"I couldn't bear it," Patterson admitted.

"How'd you find it?" Tasha demanded.

"They kept video records," Rich looked angry.

"What?" Reed could believe what he was hearing.

"How did you get them?" Tasha demanded.

"It's what I do," Rich reminded them, "Come to think of it, it's what you do too…"

"I want to see them," Tasha demanded.

"Tasha," Patterson protested.

"What?" Tasha looked over at Patterson, "Pretending it didn't happen makes it okay?"

"No," Reed answered before Patterson could. Tasha looked up at him in understanding.

"Come with me," Rich agreed. He needed them to see how Jane suffered, so that they could know how she sacrificed for them. To see how strong she was to be able to forgive them for leaving her there. He knew it was cruel, but Jane was not expendable and he wouldn't let them ever think that she was.

When Kurt arrived back his team was seriously subdued. He didn't know what was going on, but if he didn't know better he would have thought that both Patterson and Tasha had been crying.

"What's going on?" He demanded looking around for Jane.

When nobody answered he worried, "Where's Jane?"

"She's sleeping," Rich told him.

"Sleeping?" He'd never known Jane to nap.

"Kurt," Tasha looked sick.  
"Is Jane okay?" He was beginning to become concerned.

"She's okay," Patterson assured him, "We're not."

Nas looked between them suspiciously.

"What happened?" She asked bluntly.

"Rich told us about you sending Jane to Keaton," Tasha told her with a scowl.

"What?" Kurt looked over at Nas in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Nas prevaricated.

Patterson pulled up a document on her screen showing Nas' signature transferring Jane from FBI custody to Keaton.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt thought he might physically be sick.

"In the end it didn't really matter," Nas insisted, "They entire time she was there, she never said a single word."

"We know," Tasha looked away.

"What do you mean, you know?" Nas demanded.

"Rich showed us the videos." Reed explained.

"Videos?" Kurt was barely holding it together.

"They taped her torture." Tasha explained.

Keaton came in the room.

"You taped what you did to Jane?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"Of course," Keaton admitted, "All of our interrogations are videoed."

"Did Nas transfer Jane into your custody?" Kurt demanded, still praying he hadn't slept with a woman responsible for hurting Jane.

Looking over at Nas Keaton admitted, "Yes."

"What difference does it make now?" Nas demanded.

Jane heard Kurt's voice and came out of hiding.

"What's going on?" Jane worried when she caught sight of the tense gathering. "Did you have trouble getting the gas?"

"Jane," Kurt looked over at her and stopped.

"She knows," Tasha admitted, "She's always known."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt was gutted.

Jane looked down and muttered, "I'm sorry…"

It was at that moment that the team realized just how unfair they had been to Jane. She was apologizing to them…it was beyond comprehension.

"Jane," Tasha was the first to move. Jane looked in shock as Tasha enveloped her in a crushing hug. Patterson was not far behind and even Reed crowded in close and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Its fine," Jane assured them, just wanted to get past it all. They had finally gotten to a place they could be close again. She wished Rich had just minded his own business.

Kurt remained frozen. He couldn't think so many conflicting emotions were poring through him.

"I need to see them…" Kurt looked over at Rich.

For the first time since he'd pushed the issue Rich was uncertain. The look on Kurt's face showed just how affected he already was…"I don't think…" He began.

"See what?" Jane didn't understand.

"They taped what they did to you," Rich admitted.

"You have the tapes?" Jane actually felt like she might faint.

Seeing her clear distress, Kurt was beside her immediately. He pulled her against him with hands that trembled.

"Jane," He looked down at her with concern.

"Please," Jane looked over at Rich, "Please stop."

"I'm sorry Jane," Rich realized that in his attempt to defend what she'd been through, he was responsible for torturing her now.

"Jane," Nas started.

"I understand," Jane interrupted her.

Kurt couldn't watch her hurt like this anymore. He bent down and picked her up. He walked away without looking back. It was only when they were once more enclosed in the room that was theirs alone that he looked down into her shattered expression. Sitting on the bed with her on his lap he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell me what Nas had done?" Kurt needed to understand.

"You needed her," Jane admitted, "And then when you and she…"

His arms tightened around her as she hesitated.

"I can't do this," Jane finally admitted.

"Jane," Kurt tried to explain the indefensible, "Nas…she was a shield. Something to protect me from the feelings I couldn't help feeling for you. When you came back, I didn't think I could trust you, but I still needed you with me. It was a mistake, but it was never like what we have. She never threatened my walls, I never let her in and she didn't want to be there."

Jane felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Kurt whipped it away with his thumb.

"Knowing everything you've been through, how could you ever forgive me for hurting you like I have?" He felt overwhelmed with guilt and regret.

"I love you," Jane whispered her confession against his neck. She couldn't look at him when she admitted it.

Kurt's hand froze on her back. He pulled away enough to look down at her face and the wonder on his face eased some of the panic that filled her as the words found freedom at last.

"I love you too," Kurt leaned in and kissed her desperately. It wasn't long before hurt was soothed away by touch as each sought to reaffirm that the other was there, alive and safely in each other's arms.

Kurt rose quietly from their makeshift bed. He looked down at Jane as she slept and felt tenderness fill him at how peaceful she looked. How beautiful she was, both inside and out. Pulling the cover gently over her he grabbed his clothes and turned toward the door with purpose.

Rich saw Kurt coming and knew what he wanted.

"I think this is a mistake." Rich warned him.

"No," Kurt denied, "The mistakes I made caused all of this."

"Kurt," Patterson walked over, "I don't think you should watch them."

Looking into her red eyes he felt a punch to his chest.

"I need to see." Kurt insisted, undeterred.

"Then you watch them with us," Tasha insisted joining them, Reed by her side.

Kurt sat in numb silence as tape after tape outlined just what Jane had suffered. The day that she tried to drown herself, he watched Keaton's frantic attempts to revive her with fists clenched and a hard jaw.

He could hear her confession during the polygraph test… _I was terrified…_

He remembered his own assurances… _Everything will be okay…_

 _I trust him with my life…_

 _You needed her…_

 _Kurt I just wanted to make sure you were okay…_

 _I'm out here all alone…_

He had let her down on every level. Turned his back on her when she needed him the most…remembering how they treated her when she came back he felt sick. He didn't realize that the feed had ended or that he was crying until Patterson fell down on her knees before him and pulled him against her.

 _How can you work with him after what he did to me?_

"Kurt," Reed was looking at him in concern.

Kurt realized that he had pulled his gun without realizing it. He wanted to kill Keaton…hell he wanted to kill Nas. Even as he acknowledges these feelings, he knew who was really to blame. He was. He'd done this to her.

He passed Reed his gun and abruptly pulled away from Patterson and stood.

He needed to be alone. He needed…Jane…

He turned back toward the closet took two steps before he abruptly stopped. How could he face her, knowing what she'd gone through because of him? How could she love him, when he hated himself for what he'd done to her?

He turned and retreated, unable to face her, but also unwilling to leave her, broken.

"Kurt?" Jane stood there looking at him with a scared expression.

Seeing her fear, his fears disappeared. This wasn't about him and how he felt, this was about her and what she needed. He would put her first from now on. He wouldn't let his guilt and remorse leave her alone again. In three long strides he was beside her, his arms pulling her close, his love keeping her sheltered.

"You watched it," She accused, her voice without inflection.

"I didn't want anything to stand between us anymore." Kurt explained, "We have no more secrets."

"How can this not change how you feel about me?" Jane demanded, "I wanted your love, not your guilt."

"You've always had that," Kurt insisted, "Even when I didn't want to give it to you."

"I'm sorry you had to watch that," She told the others without meeting their eyes.

" _You're sorry?_ " Tasha demanded.

"I lied to you," Jane reminded them, "Mayfair was killed because of me… I got what I deserved."

"Nobody deserves that," Reed denied.

"Maybe not," Jane relented, "But it's over now. Please, I can relive it again, not mentally and not verbally."

"Understood," Patterson assured her.

"Let's let the past go," Jane pleaded, "We have to stop Sheppard. That's going to take all of us."

One by one they agreed. Each realizing the strength Jane possessed, but each just wanting to protect her.

Rich watched from the side, satisfied he'd done his part. They hadn't wanted to know, but they needed to. He didn't regret his decision.

Kurt led the way into the Sandstorm compound. Jane was only steps behind him and he was aware of her every moment. He'd always been hyper aware of her, but it almost seemed as though now her very breath was his own.

Raising his hand he motioned for cover when he spotted one of the patrols heading their way. Jane hunched down behind a rotting stump and he joined her, within touching distance if things went wrong.

Jane could feel the heat of Kurt's body as he used it to shelter her own. She knew that he still wasn't over what Rich had shown him and might not ever be. She worried that a man so used to shouldering responsibility would have to live with something so far beyond his control. Would this taint what they'd worked so hard to build?

When the guard passed and Jane remained unmoved, Kurt looked down at her in concern. He could see that she was lost to her own thoughts. The situation was too dangerous to lose focus.

"Jane," He drew her attention to him.

Looking up she realized what she'd done.

"It won't happen again." She hastily assured him.

"Wait," He stopped her, "What's wrong?"

"This is going to change everything," She worried.

"If you mean what I feel for you," Kurt clarified, "Nothing could ever change that."

She looked up him, her vulnerability apparent. After studying his face she smiled up at him in relief. She believed him. Leaning up she stole a quick kiss before once again moving forward.

Kurt watched her go with a bemused expression. She never ceased to surprise him, he hoped she never would.

They made it to the side door and tapped twice. Within moments it opened and Roman appeared.

"Follow me," He told them quietly.

They made their way through the hallways and down into the bunker. Once they were in his quarters, he closed the door and turned to face them.

"The rocket will be ready to launch by tomorrow," He warned them, "This is our only chance. If we can't disable it tonight, let's just say Washington DC residence will have a really bad day."

"Is Sheppard still here?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes," Roman confirmed, "She's personally overseeing the launch."

"It's not good enough to simply delay it," Jane insisted, "We have to destroy some key component to keep them ever launching."

"We can use the rocket fuel do set off an explosion that will destroy not only the rocket, but the entire compound." Roman suggested.

"What about the nuclear material?" Jane worried, "Won't that simply move the destruction from DC to here?"

"You have any better ideas?" Roman asked her.

"We need to steal the warhead and then blow up the rocket." Jane suggested.

"Well that will definitely get us killed," Roman said without humor, "So even if we fail, it'll be all over."

"Kurt?" Jane looked over at him for suggestions.

"The explosion of the rocket would not necessarily activate the nuclear bomb," Kurt denied, "It could result in a breach of the radioactive material."

"What if Sheppard detonates the nuclear bomb once she realizes what's happening?" Jane worried.

"We don't need to steal the bomb," Kurt insisted, "Just some components to prevent it from going off. Then we destroy the rocket with the fuel and hopefully make it out of here alive."

"Is that all?" Roman actually smiled.

"Don't forget about the guards patrolling the compound," Jane reminded him.

"Piece of cake," Kurt insisted.

Roman opened up the ventilation access panel in his room.

"Sheppard has the hallways monitored with video feed. I was able to ensure you weren't seen coming in, but we'll have to go the long way to get to the rocket."

Jane let Kurt hoist her up before moving out of the way for the men to follow her inside.

"After you," She told Roman.

He scooted around her and began to quietly move forward.

It took them about fifteen minutes before they arrived at the silo.

"We need to take out the five guards," Roman warned them.

"Where are they located?" Jane asked.

"We have two on floor," Roman explained, "Three are in stages along the catwalk."

"Say we do that," Kurt looked over at him, "Sheppard surely has a camera on this room, how long until reinforcements come?"

"Less than a minute," Roman admitted, "But they all have to come along the same corridor."

"So we need someone in the corridor buying us time," Jane realized.

"I'll go," Roman offered. He knew that person would be the one taking most of the heat.

Jane looked at Kurt with a worried frown.

"We can't do this without him," Kurt admitted.

"Roman," Jane looked over at him, "Will you be able to pull the trigger?"

"I've been remembering things all day," Roman admitted, "I can do it."

Jane reached over and grabbed his hand.

He squeezed back before heading away from them.

Jane turned back to Kurt. "Do you think the others have had enough time?"

"If it went well they did," Kurt assured her, "And if it didn't, then we need to hurry."

Jane moved past him to go in first. He stopped her.

"Jane," She looked over at him.

"Be careful," He insisted, bringing his hand up and cupping her face.

She leaned into his touch and told him, "You too."

Just then they heard gunfire coming from the hallway.

Kurt pushed past Jane and entered the silo. He took out the first gunman and Jane following closely behind him the second. The sought cover as the shooters from the catwalk began firing. It only took a few moments before the sounds of gunfire fell silent.

"We got four," Jane looked over at Kurt, "There should be one more."

"He's waiting for a shot," Kurt warned her.

"We can't wait much longer," Jane worried.

"I'll draw his fire," Kurt suggested, "You shoot him."

"No," Jane grabbed his arm.

"Jane," Kurt insisted.

Walking over Jane pulled a knife from her pocket and sliced threw a cable support. With all of her strength she pushed the cable until it swung around. The sleeper gunman immediately began firing. Kurt located him and his shot was deadly.

"Very nice," He looked over at her in approval.

"I hope you know what we need to remove to keep that bomb from going off." She told him.

"I do," He assured her, beginning to ascend the steps.

She followed after him, "Should I go begin flooding the chamber with rocket fuel?"

"No," Kurt denied, "We stay together."

"Kurt…" Jane worried, listening to the sound of gunfire from the corridor.

"Non-negotiable," Kurt insisted.

The made it to the platform that accessed the warhead. Kurt began to disassemble the device. Jane stood guard over him protectively.

It only took him a few minutes, before he stood and looked over at her.

"Let's get out of here," He gave her a smile.

She returned it and they moved down to join Roman.

Kurt moved over to the control panel that connected the Rocket to the fueling system. He looked down at it in frustration before pulling a knife out and slicing through the tubes taking fuel up into the rocket.

Stepping back he watched the first splash of fuel hit the floor in satisfaction, before turning and urging Jane to run.

"We need to set a charge," Jane said reaching for the pack at her back. She pulled out the plastic explosive and set the caps. She attached the timer and looked up at Kurt, "How long?"

"Ten minutes," He told her, "Any longer they might have a chance to stop it."

She didn't question him.

They sprinted toward the sound of the gunfire and Roman.

The three of them made their way back toward the opening Roman had provided them.

"Hello Jane," Sheppard stepped out of the shadows once they reached the opening.

Kurt stepped in front of her protectively.

"It's over," Jane told her.

"It will never be over," Sheppard denied.

"You did all of this because of Orion, but somehow you forgot what it was all about." Jane accused her.

"I didn't do this because of Orion," Sheppard denied, "Roman and I leaked the information on Orion."

"You almost got me killed," Jane accused her.

"I wanted to remove you," Sheppard admitted, "I needed funding. Government funding only goes so far and you made good money serving your country. You wouldn't help us, wouldn't turn on your own government so we made hard choices."

"It must have been an unpleasant surprise when I turned up alive," Jane said woodenly.

"We wouldn't be here without you," Sheppard taunted.

"Well," Roman told her, "We can't be here much longer." Sheppard watched in shock as Roman aimed and fired. She fell backwards, dead before she hit the ground.

Jane looked over at Roman in stunned disbelief.

"Let's go," He told Kurt stepping over Sheppard and heading for the door.

Kurt grabbed Jane's hand pulled her toward the doorway with a concerned look at her.

She could feel the rumble and hear the explosion before they even cleared the door. Kurt pushed her down and covered her as the fire followed after them searching for victims while feeding on air.

"Jane," Kurt turned her over and searched her face, frantic for reassurance that she was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" She worried, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek.

Smiling down at her in relief, he assured her, "I'm fine."

"He killed her," Jane whispered, so softly Kurt had to lean in close to hear her words.

"He did it to save us," Kurt insisted.

"No he didn't," Jane denied, appreciating his attempt to reassure her.

"Kurt," Patterson's frantic voice came over his com. Now that they cleared the bunker, they were once again connected to the team.

"We're here," Kurt assured her, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're good," Patterson told him in relief.

Jane looked over at Roman, but he was gone.

"Kurt," Jane turned his attention to where Roman had lain.

"He's gone," Kurt confirmed.

"We need to find him," Jane said desperately.

"You know we won't find him," Kurt denied.

"What will he do?" Jane worried.

"He'll do the right thing," Kurt insisted.

"You don't know that," Jane worried.

"I know," Kurt assured her.

Seeing that his faith in her had extended to her brother, Jane felt a tear fall from her eye. She'd not been allowed the luxury of feelings in so long, that she was overwhelmed with her love for him.

"It's over," She whispered.

"No," Kurt denied, "It's just beginning."

When he claimed her lips with his, their smiles melted together, their hearts beating as one.

Well…That's all I've got. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!


End file.
